WoF, Cresent's Deadly Touch
by VoidDweller
Summary: This is Crescent's story as he helps the DoD through their adventures and has some of his own too! Crescent is a teenager with a power that could help others, ruin himself, or destroy the continent of Pyrrhia! How will he use this power? Monsters, strange dragons, and odd friends await! The past always finds a way of catching up...how will our dear hero handle it? Arc 1-arc 2.
1. Chapter 1

**You've been waiting for it! Wings of Fire! Crescent! Crescent's backstory! Crescent's powers! All, right, here!**

 **Chapter one: A deathly encounter**

My name is Crescent Nyx, and I'm not the average teenager. The first reason is, my strange powers. Imagine someone you love dearly, but, imagine you can never touch them, that's what it's like for me. My hands drain the life energy of anyone who touches me. The only other power I have is that I can just, disappear, let me rephrase: I can become invisible. Only my mother, father, and sister know of these powers. The other reasons that I'm different are mainly related to my anti-socialness.

Currently, I was trying to come up with ideas for my story, Pokémon: The Odd One Out. Nothing was coming into my head at this moment. I banged my head onto the keyboard only to find out when I looked up, that there was a crimson red screen.

"What the-" I murmured, but I was cut off as I suddenly blacked out.

Dream

"Hey there! Hey! Wake up!" I felt myself being slapped, I also felt someone reaching towards my hands. My eyes bolted open and didn't register what was in front of me for a few seconds.

"No! You can't touch me!" I yelled, immediately getting to my feet. That's when it registered, there were dragons in front of me. "Dragons?! No, no, no!" I tried running, but then realized I had no shoes on.

"Wo-o-o-ah! Dude, calm down!"

"Do you think he has amnesia?"

"I do not have amnesia! I was teleported into this, this, _place!_ "

"I wonder if that's his power? Teleporting"

"What are you talking about?!" I then noticed that I was also a dragon, something that fit the description of a book I had once read, I was a night wing! Only, when I saw there was a mirror and I looked into it, I had crimson, red eyes.

"Oh" I said, calming down. "Where am I?"

"Duh, the school were all the odd dragons with odd powers come, you know?"

"Alright, but, where am I?"

"Um, the continent of Metaliar"

"Oh, um, where's my-"I looked around real quickly, "dorm" I finished.

"What's your name?"

"Crescent"  
"Species?"

"Night wing" I responded.

"Say! Night wings are super rare here!"

"Storm…"

"Right, right, okay Iron, you're in dorm…thirteen" At first, I thought nothing of it, then, I saw my roommates. There were dragons and humans, if I didn't know better, I would've thought that I was in a dream. But, alas I was on an island with anthropomorphic dragons and normal people that got along.

"That's it, I'm dead" I said, making his dorm mates jump.

"Oh, hey there" A sky wing with sapphire blue eyes said, reaching to shake Crescent's hand.

"Let's keep the touching to a zero" I said.  
'Oh, does it have something to do with your power?"

"No"

"Are you just-"

"It's a curse" I replied. "Not, a, power. A curse is what it is"

"If you don't mind me asking, why is it a curse?"

"My hands and fingers drain the life energy of any living thing" I replied, taking the last bed. I immediately fell asleep, only to actually wake up this time.

Dream end

"Crescent! Time for school!" I groggily got out and put some clothes on. Rose walked out of her room, faking a high five.

"Haha, very funny" I said.

"I know, I want to die today, because I love dying" Rose said sarcastically, Rose was the only one who didn't treat me like a freak. My mother and father, eh, they just gave me my space. Sometimes, I wish I really could be in Phyrria. I grabbed my backpack, that I prepacked with stuff, sat down, ate, and walked outside with my gloves on. See, when I had gloves on, it only made people feel weak if I ever touched them. I climbed into my car and drove off to school, I never wanted to get on a bus again. I pulled into my high-school parking lot, about to start another day of torture.

"And that's it for today! Remember to do your projects and homework!" Our home room teacher yelled as we walked out, I was the first one to get up.

"Freak"

"Monster"

"Demon" I heard these whispers, but, I didn't care. The only reason I was ever optimistic was because of Rose, she was what kept my sanity intact. I hurried to my car, jumped in, and drove home. I parked the car and left my backpack in my car, I then locked the car, and walked into the forest behind our house. I walked along the path for a few minutes before veering right and walking through the brush, it's not like I can get the effects of poison ivy, oak, etc. I soon reached a small pond, where I sat on a rock ledge five feet above the pond.

"Summers almost here, then, I can work all I want on my stories. Someday, I'll be as amazing as my characters are" I promised myself, never knowing that my promise to myself would actually come true. I stayed on that ledge until the sun started to set, that's when everything changed. I heard a whistling sound and looked down into the pond, bad choice. Inside the pond was a whirlpool, the wind from said whirlpool was pulling me in.  
"What the heck!" I shouted out. "Rose!" Was the last thing I said before being pulled into the darkness below. I took one last look at the darkening sky above me before everything turned pitch black.

When I woke up, I was in a cave, not sure how I got here, but, alright. I explored the dimly lit cave, what did I find on a podium in the middle of the room? Good question, on a rock pillar perched on it were three rocks. One rock had a scythe on it, it was completely black, save for the white scythe. The next one was white with a black scythe. The last one, peaked my interest the most, it was red, like my unnatural eye color, and had a pair of dragon wings on it. I grabbed this stone, only for my world to start turning, I got an extreme head ache and fell over, hitting the cold, stone floor.

I woke up again, in a different environment, I was really getting tired of this. This time, it was just a cave, nothing in it. I decided to finally get out of the odd place and I walked out of the cave, only to be nearly crushed by a falling rock that filled in the entrance as I jumped out of the cave.

"Well then, that was close" I said, a little shocked at what just happened. I turned my attention to a small river, which I walked to, noticing my reflection.

"I'm a dragon?!" I yelled, immediately covering my mouth with my claws. "Oh, my, gosh" I spent the next hour contemplating my situation, eventually coming up with: just deal with it. After that hour, I took in a deep breath, and tried seeing if I could breathe ( it looks weird but, its accurate) fire, what came out was much more interesting. Out of my mouth came a red and black laser! Awesome! I then decided to study my appearance more carefully. My scales were black with some red tint to them, my eyes were crimson red, my horns were in the shape of an S, I had decent sized wings, a tail with a cone on it, my tail seemed to have something going on with it, I didn't want to figure out what though, I had pretty normal claws, and I had some odd back spikes. The spikes on my back were in the shape of a Z. However, after I had finished studying myself, I heard wingbeats. I looked to the sky to see some orange and red dragons (Crescent has forgotten all about the WoF series from his world).

"Surrender!" I put my hands up in the air as soon as I heard them yell that. They wanted to tie my claws but, I told them not too, and then touched a tree to show my point, so they ended up just getting more dragons to escort me to, wherever we were going. Metal wires were put and locked on my body, specifically my wings, legs, and arms.

"So, what are you in for?" I tried to joke to some white dragon.

"Grr! Buzz off" The white dragon growled.  
"Alright then, Mr. Personality" I said, rolling my eyes. I turned my eyes to a blue dragon beside me, she seemed to be studying me (Mysterious Author: Who are you and what have you done to Tsunami!). "So, how's it going?" I joked.

"Are you even aware of the situation we're in?!" She yelled at me.

"Yes, so, what kind of dragon are you?"

"Why don't you know that?"

"I'm not from here" I replied.

"Obviously" She replied. "Anyways, I am a sea wing and you are?"

"I can't say that I know what I am" I replied. I noticed some guards coming over to us. They had trouble with the sea wing but, I just went willingly, wondering if I should've put up more of a fight.

"I guess I still can" I murmured to myself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing" I responded. I continued walking beside the guard until we reached some sort of throne room, I noticed a few dragons kneeling in front of some important looking dragon.

"Bow" The black dragon timidly, quickly told me.

"Wait, what?" I asked the air seemingly.

"Have you lived under a rock your whole life? Or are you not from here?" The important dragon asked me. "You're supposed to bow to me, I am the queen of the sky wings after all" I quickly realized my mistake.

"I am truly sorry, your majesty" I humbly said, also kneeling on the floor. We waited for a little while until the sea wing was dragged in.

"Alright, now that the dragons I want are here, I am Queen Scarlet, and you three, are the dragonets of destiny. Except, you" She said pointing at me. "Now, the only reason that you are here, what's your name?"

"Crescent, your majesty" I said.

"Right, the only reason you're here Crescent, is because of the power you hold in your talons. I'm going to give you two choices, one, you fight for me in my army, or two, you fight in the arena until death. Which one do you choose?" I was shocked, but, I already knew my answer.

"Are you kidding me?! That's the worst choice I've ever been given in my life! I haven't even had a very exciting life and you're asking me to choose death or death?! Are you stupid?! I'd rather eat a rotten bird on the side of the road!" I yelled, catching the queen off guard, I ended up being dragged back to my spot on the tall stone pillars, but on my way out, I was able to yell one last thing: "You're a sad excuse for a rotten strawberry!" To this day, I've only told a few specific people what the insult actually means. As I was sitting on the pillars, I heard wingbeats and looked to my right.

"Sorry for the sudden interruption, you looked like you were thinking, but is it true you also have weird powers?!" An excited, enthusiastic, energetic, etc. Sky wing yelled, landing on the other half of the platform.

"Um, I wouldn't call half of it a power" I replied.

"What do you mean? Isn't it a gift?"

"Well, I guess some of it is, but imagine not ever being able to touch a loved one" I said, turning my head to the sky.

"I don't have to imagine that, because I can't touch hardly anything" The female sky wing replied.

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"I have fire scales"

"Oh"

"What can you do?"

"Well, I'll tell one of the two things I can do, my claws drain the energy out of any living thing until death, if living thing even touches me, they/it will feel weak" I replied.

"Wow, so, you really won't tell me what else you can do?"

"No"

"Hmpf, fine then, do you need anything?"

"No"

"Alright, call if you need me!" She then flew off, her tail hit a part of the wires, making it very loose. I was able to separate the wire from the circular hook in the stone. I took a closer look at the sky, noticing what time it was, it was almost dark. I buried my snout in my arms and tried to fall asleep, when I was about to fall asleep, the noisy sea wing returned. She went on a rant, I'll be honest, I wasn't listening, and I tried my best to block out her yelling. When she finally stopped yelling and started mumbling to herself, I took the wire (since I wasn't going to get any sleep at this point) and started tweaking with it. I made a guitar like noise with the wire, noticing another similar sound coming from across the arena. After a minute, all the dragons started to sing, and with the loud sea wing beside me, I couldn't understand the lyrics.

"Would all of you dragons shut up!?" The queen's voice rang throughout the arena. I wanted to annoy the queen anyway though.

"Bright city lights, another night of pain. All these days are passing by, I question myself why, I'm such a monster. I fear the day, I throw away, any chance to take this, away. We'll see how this all turns out, everybody get up!" I yelled, still singing though, like a metal song. Most of the dragons turned their attention to me.  
"I don't care if others think I'm a monster, because, I'm cold as ice! I'm cold as ice, Sky wings watch out! Everybody get up! What's this evil, so evil, Queen Scarlet! Watch out! What's this evil, so evil! Queen Scarlet, so evil! What's that evil, so evil, creeping under our skin!" I looked around, most dragon starting to hum.

"I fell into this place, might have a concussion in my head. Is this a dream or am I still sleeping in my bed? If only. Everybody get up! I'm on a role, annoying this evil! What's this evil, so evil, creeping under our skin. Everybody get up! I'm cold as ice, what about you? She knows, I don't dare to fight alone, no oh! Don't go, she knows, trapped inside this horrific dream, oh oh! I don't dare to fight alone! No, oh!" I looked around, all the dragons had started adding in their own, small lyrics.

"Survival all's we know, blood and sweat, flesh and bones. Get to cold, so you catch a cold!"

"Slashing and fighting! I stay active though!" The sea wing beside me yelled.

"I'm cold as-"

 **(#Lyrics were taken from many different songs, so, if you thought you recognized any lyrics, you probably do)**

"Shut up!" This time, the queen came out with a big yellow dragon with a scorpion tail. "All of you shut up or I'll have you all killed on the spot!" Everyone shut up and sat in silence.

"That's better" The two dragons went back into the tunnel but, not before the yellow dragon gave me a look.

"Party pooper" I mumbled to the sea wing next to me.

 **So, what do you guys (and girls) think about this first chapter? I think I've put a different touch on the approach to WoF stories, would you say so? Anyways, for those of you who like T.O.O.O, I'll be updating on that only once or twice a week, due to lack of motivation. But, anyways, remember to never give up and always pull through, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, second chapter, no news, that I can think of. Let's get into this!**

 **Chapter two: Distorted memories**

I smiled as the sea wing laughed at my comment.

"So, what's your name?" I asked, wanting to learn more about the dragon that I'd be staying with for an unknown amount of time.

"Tsunami is my name, yours?"

"Crescent" I replied, smiling.

"That was a daring move, annoying the queen of the sky wings"

"What can I say? If I had to, I'd defend myself"

"Mhm, you? Against 30 soldiers at her command, doubtful" Tsunami gave me a doubtful look. I flexed my talons.

"Death talons" I responded. Tsunami raised what I thought to be a dragon eyebrow, a string of scales above a dragon's eyes. Silence followed and we both decided it'd be best to just go to sleep.

I woke up in the morning to feel heat on my scales. "Thanks for the warmth" I mumbled to the energetic dragon from yesterday. She jumped from the sudden words and looked at me as I raised my head.

"Oh, uh, your welcome"

"So, I never got a name" I said, amusingly raising my right eyebrow.

"Oh, its Peril"

"I'm guessing that's because of your fire scales" I mused, taking any opportunity to say anything humorous.

"I would assume so" She responded. "Oh, since your kind of like a, um-"

"Friends?" I asked.

"Yes, friends, I wanted to tell you that your first fight is today, so just uh, mentally prepare yourself" I felt my scales go pale as she flew over to a brown colored dragon across the arena from me.

"Well, fruit" I said, smacking my head.

"Hm, what is it?" Tsunami groggily asked.

"My first fight is today" I responded, still pale in the face.

"Oh, that's not good, when?"

"I don't know" I replied. I stared at the sky until noon, that's when it happened.

"Welcome! Sky wings, sand wings, and mud wings! Welcome to the arena! Our first fight for today is: Frigid the ice wing verses, the new dragon, Crescent!" My eyes went wide, I had never been in combat before, much less against ice breath (as I had heard icewing's had). Guards came and unchained the ice wing next to me. Three guards came up to me, and I did not want to fight.

"Stay away! Or else.." I trailed off.

"Hmpf, you haven't shown any signs of violence, come with us"

"No" I said, hissing. One tried grabbing me, I tried shooting my crimson red/black laser at the dragon. It barely missed the poor guard, hitting the sand in the arena, turning a spot of it into glass. I was so distracted that I didn't realize they had gotten their claws on me and were flying me into the arena. I landed with a thud, causing some sand to go up.

"Claws up!" I was feeling sick.

"Teeth ready!" I was nervous and fearful for mine and the other dragon's life.

"Fight!" For a few seconds, the ice wing stayed on the other side of the arena, waiting for me to make a move. When it was obvious that I wasn't going to make the first move, the dragon lunged at me. I was barely able to roll out of the way, it was obvious that "Frigid" wasn't used to the way humans fought. I then ran across to the other side of the arena.

"Can't we just talk this out!?" I yelled, dodging Frigid's serrated claws.

"Look, just, let me, kill you fast!" Frigid yelled.

"Sorry, but even as much of a pain my life is, I still like it" I said, punching him in the snout, causing some blood to leak out. He rubbed his snout before trying to shoot his ice breath at me. I reacted in time and shot my laser, which was easily moving towards Frigid. Frigid rolled out of the way, and barely dodged the laser. I took a glance at the tunnel, which was being guarded by two guards. This could be my chance, however, I had to get my wings injured. I put my wings in front of me as Frigid's claws tried to slit my throat. The claws instead went through my wings, and with all the dirt and sand, the medics would have to look at my wings. I then lunged forward, my adrenaline causing me to ignore the pain, and stabbed my claws into the dragon's scales, I took them away as soon as they penetrated his scales. It was possible that he would be unconscious instead of actually dead, I had to take the risk. Two medics rushed into the arena, took off my chains, quickly bandaged the wounds, and were about to put the chains back on when I smacked them with my tail, and ran out of the arena. I was able to shoot Tsunami a smile as I ran into the tunnel. I took a left, then a right, then went straight, and took another right when I saw light again. However, standing in my way was the sand wing from last night. I rolled in between her legs, blocked her scorpion tail with my own, and mocked her with a fake salute as I jumped out of the tunnel. As I was free falling, I spread my wings right before hitting the ground, I glided right into the river, and swam until I ran out of breath. I sighed as I got out of the water, I knew that guards would be looking for me, and I knew I had to find shelter. I quickly ran to the base of a mountain, and through the day, I was able to get to a good vantage point, where I could see the arena and prisoners. They wouldn't expect me to be here, well, I hoped they wouldn't. When a few guards did look in the cave, I clung to the ceiling, and they didn't notice me. I sighed in relief, but soon realized something: I hadn't eaten in two days. I was surprised to find myself not all that hungry, it was water that I wanted (fun dragon fact that Starflight said in the fourth book: dragons can go up to a month without having to eat). I didn't know much about this world but, I think that I'd have to free the Dragonets of Destiny, even though I didn't really know who they were.

The next day, I sat thinking about ways to get them out, without getting myself killed. I looked down into the arena, seeing a fight going on, and frantically realizing that it was Tsunami who was fighting.

"I'm out of time" I told myself. I glided down into the arena, causing confusion. I looked at the crazed male sea wing that Tsunami was fighting, guards were already about to enter the arena. The sea wing threw Tsunami to the ground, but before he could touch her again, I shot a laser out of my mouth, making a hole in his skull. He fell to the ground as I felt talons grasp onto me. I was struggling against the chains, but alas, I couldn't break free of their grasps.  
"Tsunami! Run!" I yelled, shooting a laser at the chain binding her wings, it barely snapped as Tsunami tried spreading her wings. She took flight as I watched her fly into the clouds. I glared at queen Scarlet, who was mad at losing a dragonet of destiny, but happy that she had her toy back.

"You won't keep us for long" I growled as I was being flown up to a spot beside the brown dragon from previous days. I hung my head after looking to the clouds, realizing that Tsunami couldn't get away from the guards.

"So, Peril seems to like you" The brown dragon observed.  
"Yeah, we're friends"

"You left in a hurry" He observed.

"To be fair, I thought this plan would work, and then I'd find a time to say goodbye" I replied, my head in my arms.

"So, you seemed to have made friendship with Tsunami"

"Look, what's with all the questions?" I snapped.

"Sorry, just trying to get to know you better"

"No, I'm sorry, I'm just, annoyed, that's all"

"It's fine, so, what's your name?"

"Crescent, yours?"

"Clay"

"Nice to meet you Clay"

"Nice to meet you too, Crescent, I have a feeling this will become a great friendship"

"Hopefully, I plan to get you dragonets of destiny out of here"

"How?"

"I'm already coming up with another plan" I grinned, it involved Peril. Long story short, we were thrown in Peril's room, fire blocking our way out of her room.

"Some great plan that was!" Tsunami yelled at me.  
"Hey! At least I've successfully gotten out of chains twice now!" I said in my defense.

"Well, they haven't gotten us out of the palace yet!"

"Clay, do you think you could remove the coals? This has only been half of my plan" I said, grinning.

"Tomorrow, we're breaking out" I said, looking into the flames.

 **So, I'll update Metal Scales tomorrow, when I have ideas for it. I have a habit of updating closer to night, so, I'm sorry for that. But, I hope you liked the chapter, Crescent out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I don't have any news other than that I'm writing this chapter in the morning so it can get out earlier, expect more updates for stories on weekends. Anyways, onto the third chapter!**

 **Chapter three: Magical Death Spit**

"What are you thinking?" Clay asked.

"Follow my lead" I grinned after Clay had removed the coals. "I have a plan, we just need to get put back in the outside prisons, don't hate Peril after this plan" I said. I looked around the corner and we cautiously walked in the shadows along the ledge while the party was going on. We managed to not get spotted while we made our way to the waterfall. I saw Peril as we entered the cave behind the waterfall. As planned, sky wing guards came with the queen and captured us again.

"This makes three times I've escaped" I grinned as I passed queen Scarlet and was taken back up to a chained spot in the sky. I waited for a few minutes before Peril flew up to my spot.

"So, remind me how this is going to work again?" She asked.

"You'll stand behind Clay while whatever trial is going on today, you'll activate the sky wing law and queen Scarlet will most likely choose Clay for you to fight, without any complications, Glory will snap the thin chain, causing confusion, allowing us to make our escape" I said.

"Ok"

"Now, we just have to wait" I turned my head to the arena as Peril his behind Clay.

I thought everything was going well until, I saw who was being put on trial, I saw the look on Tsunami's face, not to mention Peril's as well. They knew this dragon.

"This is a complication" I mumbled. Turns out, another complication arose as Peril stated the law, two complications actually. The first one resulting in the death a dragon that seemed close the Peril. The second being that it wasn't Clay that was going to be fighting Peril, it was me.

"Shoot" I said as the guards dragged me into the arena.

"This is a complication" I mouthed the Clay. I was almost wishing that the night wings had taken me as well, turns out, I was asleep when that had happened. I was asleep during a lot of things that had happened, apparently. I looked up as the dragon yelled: "Fight!" I looked to Peril, I had a new idea. I let Peril corner me.

"Peril, I'll distract everybody, you go free the dragonets of their chains"

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine, I have a plan"

"Alright" Suddenly, I spun around, causing dust to go everywhere. Peril flew out of the dust and started to free the dragonets of their chains.

"Hey Scarlet!" I yelled as the dust cleared.

"To yo' left!" She turned as black goop sprayed at her face. Glory flew off to help Peril and I knew of one other dragonet.

"Hey guards! Come and get me!" Turns out, dragons are not used to catching dragons that are running. I reached a cage with a small, yellow dragon in it.

"Come on, come and get me" I teased. The guard threw his spear at me, I dodged, and the spear broke the lock on the cage. "You missed" I grinned, tackled him and told the small yellow dragonet to follow me. I jumped out and into the waterfall outside of the palace. I splashed into the water (which made my feet hurt) and began swimming as the yellow dragonet flew up the river at the meeting point. I got out of the water and began running through the shadows, unnoticed. I saw the dragonets up ahead, let them notice me, then continued through the shadows. They'd be faster in the water, but, they were probably going to take a detour to the mud lands. I continued running, resting, and eating along the river until I reached the beaches of the sea. I slept inside a log for maybe a day before the dragonets arrived on the beach.

"So, where are we going to sleep?" Tsunami asked.

"I don't know, I just slept inside a large log" I shrugged.

"What about this cave up here?" Starflight offered.

"Why not?" Glory said, however, when examined the cave, I said: "I'm not sleeping in there" I said bluntly.

"Why not, you afraid of sleeping with a girl?" Tsunami teasing, while Glory wiggled her eyebrows. My scales on my face flushed red, and while that was one reason, the other reason was: "And if I touch any of you in my sleep, look how small that is, I'm claiming the log again" I said, walking back to the log. After a few minutes of trying to go to sleep, I finally did.

I woke up in the middle of the night after dreaming about home, I sighed and stepped out of the log. I then scooped up some dirt with a flower on top of it, a rose to be exact, and put it in a piece of wood that looked like a bowl. I then went outside of the forest and sat on the beach.

"You like flowers?" I heard Glory's voice.  
'You can't sleep?"  
"Not much, no" Glory sat beside me.

"No, I have a sister named Rose, I wanted a reminder of home" I replied, looking to the stars. "But,-" I started, causing Glory to turn her head back to me.

"But?"

"Well, my sister always said something, if you're feeling sad, angry, lonely, cold, etc. Look to the stars and you'll find home, I never really knew what she meant by that" I said, looking to the sky.

"What's your home like?"

"Nothing like this" I replied. "Quite the opposite, nothing like this, you're not fighting for your life every day, but, it's still a violent place" I said, turning my head to Glory.

"Go ahead and get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day" I said, as we sat in silence. I put the rose in the water and watched it float off to sea. I then returned to my log and for the first time since I got here, I had an undisturbed sleep.

 **So, a little bit of a shorter chapter, but, that's because they're about to go into a different kingdom. I'm trying to come up with interesting ideas for this story, I'll come up with something, so, don't worry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I was absolutely exhausted today, I just woke up tired and with an inactive imagination. So, here I am, back for another chapter!**

 **Chapter four: Incurable**

I woke up for the second time and crawled out of my log, let's say when I walked out of the trees, I was not expecting to see Tsunami tackling a sky wing into the water.

"What the-I'm too tired for this" I mumbled. I rolled my eyes and walked to the water's edge. The sky wing's head burst out of the water, I glared at him, and stretched out my arms. He had a look of terror and then fainted. Keep in mind, this is early in the morning, he was just a scout. I rolled my eyes and told Tsunami how to accurately tie the vines around the dragon.  
"Why don't you just do this?" She asked.

"The vines would shrivel up and I might accidently touch him" I pointed out, needing some coffee. "If there such a thing as coffee in this world?" I wondered. "Probably not" I thought bitterly. I went over to the small cave that the others were sleeping in.

"WAKE UP!" I yelled, immediately rousing the four inside the cave.

"That's better, we have to get moving" Tsunami said.

"Isn't it a little early?"

"Yes, it is, but, a sky wing scout found this place, we're moving" I said, with dead looking eyes.

"Eep! What happened to you?" Sunny squealed.

"No coffee" I mumbled in a low voice.

"What?" Glory asked.

"Never mind, I'm going to start walking down the beach, while you guys get ready" I said, starting to move further down the beach.

"You should've known I'd find you" A mysterious, male, dark voice said around me. I ignored it at first, before realizing that I wasn't imagining it.

"I shouldn't have known fruit, you piece of poo" I said, mocking the voice, by mostly quoting Markipier. The voice didn't reappear back in my head and I nodded, continuing to walk. It wasn't much longer before the others caught up. I looked behind me and we were able to stop at a rock with another, similar small cave.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" I said, before taking off without another word. I didn't know how long I was flying for, but, I do know that I did see something beneath the water following my movements. I started to go up a little higher, but, soon found myself being trapped in a circle of flying sea wings.

"Hm?" I questioned, looking at the one in front of me. He had scars running all over him and had the same pattern that Tsunami had. "Are you related to Tsunami? I don't recall her ever talking about any sea wing relatives" I said, deep in thought.

"Pathetic, that's his first response to being encircled by the sea wing guard?" One of the guards scoffed.

"I thought night wings were supposed to be smarter than that" Another replied.

"There must be some kind of confusion, I'm no night wing" I replied, however, I noticed something in the water below me, a rose in a wooden bowl. I then turned my attention back to the guard in front of me.

"So, what were you doing, following me for the past half-hour?" I asked, they seemed to be surprised that I knew that they were following me.

"You're in sea wing territory" A guard said bluntly.

"Look, I have somewhere to be, so, can I go now?" I asked, annoyed.

"You may not leave" The one in front of me replied.

"Well, where else am I to go?" I asked, again, annoyed. "The sky?" I mocked.

"To the sea wing prisons" He replied.

"Look, I just got out of the sky wing prisons with the dragonets of destiny, so, I need to get back to them, make sure they don't get themselves killed" I told them, turning around to fly the other way. However, I was blocked by two spears in an X-formation.

"Look, I don't have the patience for this" I said, crossing my arms. Two sea wings went to go and secure my arms, however, I quickly recoiled and hissed.

"Don't. Touch. Me" I hissed, coming up with an idea. I then closed my wings, causing me to drop, and opened them as I was about to hit the water. I then started flying as fast as I could right above the water's surface. I beat my wings three times faster than I ever had since I got here. I was able to barely out fly the sea wings due to my larger wings. I was able to make it to the beach, the frantic wing beats causing the dragonet's attention.

"Woah there! What's going on Crescent?" Clay asked.

"Eek! That's what Clay! Sea wing guards!" Glory yelled at him.

"What did you do this time?!" Tsunami yelled at me.

"I don't know!" I complained, dive bombed to avoid being caught. However, there was one catch, I was exhausted after pushing myself to hard. I fainting in the air, plummeting to the ground…

"We don't know if this is even curable!" I heard someone complain as I came to.

"You better find a way for my daughter's sake! I suspect she has a crush on this dragon!" At first, I didn't realize that a dragon with adorned with pearls was pointing to me.

"Mother! I don't have a crush on him! He's a very good friend that saved our lives!" I blinked my eyes open and rubbed them.

"Wha's goin on?" I slurred, not meaning to sound like a drunken man.

"He's coming to!" I blinked my eyes again and coughed.

"Oh right, I wanted to see if the sea wing doctors could cure your, death claws" Tsunami said.

"That's very nice, but, the only thing that could ever cure me would be magic" I replied, no longer slurring my words. I shook my head and got out of the bed. "I'm sorry, I don't think we've ever met, I'm Crescent" I said to the dragon adorned with pearls.

"Oh that's fine-" The dragon was cut off by Tsunami telling me she needed to talk to me, revealing who the dragon was.

"Oh, you're a princess, better put on some fancy stuff" I said, knowing Tsunami wouldn't like anything that would cause her to restrict her fighting abilities.

"Shut up!" She whispered as we walked around the corner back into the original room.

"I'm sorry, your majesty, I did not know" I said, respectfully bowing. I had a good feeling about the sea wing kingdom, at least I wouldn't be fighting for my life. Heh, boy was I wrong.

I followed Tsunami to the cave the others were in and she quickly left.

"Please tell me Clay is in chains because he lost a bet" I said, smacking my forehead.

"No, the guards decided to chain him up for some random reason!" Sunny complained.

"Probably because the sea wings are on the opposite side that the mud wings are on" Glory suggested.

"Good idea" I replied, not realizing that Glory turned her face away, hiding her face. I got to work figuring out how to release Clay of his chains. This could take a while.

When I was being rapidly shook, I woke up to see it pouring rain outside, the water level already up to my dragon ankles.

"Oh" I deadpanned.

"You need to find the keys!" Glory exclaimed. I nodded and flew out of the cave, flying to the lowest level of the huge stone pavilion. I held in my breath as I plunged into the water. I saw Tsunami talking to some guards on a higher level as I disappeared under the water. I made a motion for the guards to give me the set of keys they had. At first, they didn't comply but then I gave them a death glare, then they handed me the keys. I burst out of the water and flew to the cave behind Tsunami.

"Wrong keys!?" She exclaimed. I then coughed and threw the keys I received to her. We unlocked the locks and flew to a higher level with a fire in it.

I was the first one to wake up, feeling a pair of eyes boring into me. I looked up and saw a female sand wing that was observing me.

"Why, hello there" I said, confused. "How may I help you?" I said, grinning as I stood up.

"I was just looking for the dragonets, seems that I found them, Coral! They're up here!"  
"Hmm, odd, she doesn't address the queen by her proper title" I thought, observing the sand wing, she seemed to notice and looked at me, further observing me.

"Oh, this is great!" Oh no, I realized, as the dragonets woke up and Tsunami suggested that the dragonets have breakfast with them, I have to go to a fancy breakfast and, socialize. I was internally screaming.

Turns out, I was the only one cleared to have breakfast with the sea wings, which was really annoying. I was sat next to Blister, even more of annoyance, and waited for what felt like an hour before actually eating.

"So, what are your hobbies?" Blister tried asking, trying to learn more about me.

"Um, that's a bit, complicated" I said, getting a look from the dragons at the table. "But! I do like to, write…" I said, knowing that they had scrolls, which meant people read and wrote in scrolls, whether it be fiction or truth.

"Hmm? What do you like to write about?" queen Coral asked.

"Um, mostly fantasy, magic, humor, stuff like that" I answered, a little awkwardly.

"Do you have any with you?" The queen of the sea wings asked, absolutely thrilled about an author in her midst.

"Um, I left them back at my home, not expecting to write until I got back, but, complications arose…"

"Oh, such as?" Blister asked, now intrigued.

"Such as, being captured by queen Scarlet" I said awkwardly, trying to avoid the question of where I came from.

"That's when he met us, he had the guts to annoy Scarlet, singing until she threatened to kill!" Tsunami exclaimed, smirking at the memory.

"Hm? You really did that?" queen Coral asked.

"I have the habit to, get on dragon's nerves, a lot" I answered, now answering with a real smile.

 **So, now more of the real Crescent appears! Humorous and annoying to his enemies and friends alike. Well, more humorous to friends, but, anyways, that's another chapter done! Oh, and, I'm going to be doing a Transformer's Prime story as well, but that will be, after this one. Which is why I'm sad and pumped at the same time to finish this story. Remember to unleash your imagination!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I updated on my FNAF story, so, if you like FNAF or if you read it, then, it's been updated. Anyways, no news, my life if pretty un-interesting, so let's get right into this chapter!**

 **Chapter 5: Unstoppable**

So, nothing's really happened, except for the fact that Tsunami just signed up for something she probably shouldn't have, she decided to stay in the royal hatchery and guard it, from the inside. Now, this didn't seem like a problem at first, but, if she failed to protect the heirs to the throne, the punishment is death.

"What?! You're not signing up for that!" Glory yelled at Tsunami.

"I have to! Somebody tried to kill me! They'll probably go for the eggs as well!" Tsunami yelled back.

"But, none of us can go with you!" Clay complained.

"Crescent can" Starflight mumbled.

"Hm?" I questioned, turning my attention to Starflight, who in turn showed the group something along my neck.

"You have gills!" Sunny exclaimed.

"Three on each side" Glory examined.

"Well, that's done then. If need be, Crescent can use his other "special ability" to help" Tsunami stated, motioning for me to follow.  
"Tsunami, I've never even used my-" I was cut off as I was thrown into the lake, Tsunami pressing down on my chest with her foot. I was panicking, until an instinct kicked in and my gills flared out, taking in the oxygen in the water.

"See, now you can use them" Tsunami crossly said.

"You remind me of a drill sergeant" I mumbled.

"What was that?" Tsunami accused.

"Nothing!" I replied, waving my claws in front of me, feeling nervous. "he-he" I said, rubbing the back of my head. An idea popped into my head as I thought about how we'd actually get to the hatchery. "Do you even know how to get to the hatchery?" I asled.

"Uhh" Tsunami replied, looking around.

"Oh gosh" I said, face-palming.

We were letting ourselves be carried through a current as we descended further and further. Eventually, I couldn't see, but, that also fixed itself as I was finally able to see when yet another instinct or something kicked in. I continued to follow Tsunami until we were able to reach the hatchery. I was instructed to wait outside of the hatchery while Tsunami went into it. I waited for a few minutes before feeling thuds coming from the inside. I slid open the door and looked in to see a claw that was frozen in the action of reaching out to Tsunami. I raised an eyebrow and looked at the statue. I slid in and closed the door, however, when I closed it I was locked in. I looked to the statue and wanted to observe it, so, I went invisible, that's when it started to reach out to the eggs and Tsunami again. I became visible after a few seconds of shock and I looked at the statue. Wanted to know what made it tick. I shrugged my shoulders at Tsunami as I looked all around it, in it, and around it. I remained visible as to avoid any…complications or injuries. I gave up after searching for ten minutes to see what made the statue tick, after coming up with nothing, I just sat down, defeated. I'm pretty sure I fell asleep while waiting for people to arrive, because when I woke up, I was being prodded with the blunt end of a spear. I woke up inside the hatchery still, and noticed Tsunami making a hand motion. It looked like the "poof" hand motion. After a minute, I realized that she wanted me to disappear, as only her and her mother were the only others in the room. I shrugged and became invisible. I watched as the statue moved, before becoming visible again. I watched as the two proceeded to destroy the statue. I didn't bother to join in as I swam to the surface.

Before I knew it, I was watching a new born baby sister of Tsunami's playing in the sand. I watched with an amused expression, as the dragonets argued about a name.  
"Why not my idea?" One of the dragonets complained.

"We're not getting anywhere" Glory said, shaking her head.

"Why not Auklet?" I suggested.

"Huh?" Clay asked.

"It's a sea bird" I replied, recalling the bird from memory.

"Perfect!" Tsunami exclaimed. I thought everything was going swimmingly until, well, we were thrown in sea wing jail.

"Great" I mumbled. "I was hoping to have a clean record my whole life, and here I am, in prison for the second time this month" I sarcastically said, annoyed. "Could this get any worse" I mumbled. Turns out, it did.  
"How much electricity do those eels really have the potential of?"

"Enough to kill a dragon" Glory remarked.

"You know, if we can get one to jump out of the water, I could touch it, causing all the others to release a huge electric shock, temporarily causing them to not be able to use their electricity" I suggested after being briefed by Starflight about the eels.

"That's kind of risky" Clay observed.

"What other choice do we-" I was going to be finished but I kept hearing "Ows!". I looked to the waterfall as two dragon shapes appeared.

"Whirlpool? Anemone?" Tsunami questioned. Not three minutes passed until this Whirlpool dragon fell into the water. I immediately made a break for it and jumped through the water as the eels discharged their electricity.

"Go, go, go" I said to Tsunami's sister, urging her out before she got in trouble. I pulled something that made the waterfall stop, and the dragonets came out.

"I'll go get your other friends" I said, recalling the two sea wings from earlier in the week. I ran down the corridors shouting: "Riptide?! Webs?!" I yelled until I got an answer. I pulled down another one of the things that made the waterfall stop and the two came out.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Crescent" I said to Webs, as I already knew Riptide. I decided to fly back the other way until we came across the dragonets who were waiting by our original prison.

"Got them" I said, walking alongside the dragonets until we reached the exit. I was surprised when a mud wing came out of no-where, causing me to not listen to whatever they said.

"Ooh, magical death spit" I heard Tsunami say.  
"It's not magical death spit!" I heard Glory yell. I raised an eyebrow as we flew out of the cave.

"So where are we-what the heck! Hey! You should not drop flaming logs on random dragons! It's not nice!" I yelled as a flaming log came out of no-where, causing me to look up and see fighting in the sky. "Lovely" I sarcastically said. "Webs! Get the dragonets to the rainforest! I'll distract!"

"I'll join you!" Riptide yelled and I nodded. We flew up and started to fight off the dragons, not doing much, but, we were just distractions anyways. I turned to see Blister going towards Webs, and not with hospitality in mind. My eyes went wide and I started to dive bomb towards the sand wing. I felt the wing against my face as I drew closer and closer. Right when she was about to stab Webs, I landed on her back, causing her lash out at me, effectively stinging me. I felt pain course through my body, but I followed the dragonets towards the rainforest, trying to get there before the poison became too serious...I didn't feel like dying in the next few days.

 **Yep, so, another chapter down, I might not update tomorrow but, we'll see. I'll definitely be able to update on Thursday, but for now, I'm logging off, bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, so, I've decided that there will be longer waits, but, longer chapters. So, instead of three pages (approximately 1,400 words), there will be about ten pages. These chapters could take 3-5 days. I'll also be working on my other stories. Anyways, let's get into this chapter!**

 **Chapter six: Hall of Fame**

"Come on, you can hang in there" Glory kept muttering as I was being helped by Clay. We trudged through the mud of the mud, continuing to wherever the secret village was. Not to mention, it had been rain for five days. Now, normally, I didn't mind the rain, I love it actually, it's the humidity that I hate. I most definitely wasn't enjoying the small teasing from Tsunami, the whole "You have gills, you shouldn't mind it" kind of thing. Gills don't help with humidity. In the meantime, I did my best to help Glory, hoping the rain wings were like Glory, not lazy.

"Ug" I groaned, being more and more heavily affected by the poison coursing through my veins.

"What do you think the cure is?" Sunny asked.

"Something…that has to be…common in the desert…or at least easily accessible" I managed to say.

"Could be anything" Glory murmured.

"Sand…cacti…. a beetle…lizards…maybe even…Oasis water" I rasped.

"I hope the rain wings can help him, I mean, it's not their venom, but still" Clay said, worried.

"I'll be fine, we just need to get to the village" I rasped.

"Two mud wings, coming this way" Tsunami warned. I nodded weakly, becoming invisible. I tuned out the dragonet's conversation as I sat under a tree, in the darkness. The darkness feels fore boding to some, others it's just there, for me, it's refuge. I'm not a goth, and I'm not evil by any means, it's just, comforting. I stared as the dragonets hid themselves. My attention was drawn to Glory's bright yellow scales. I raised an eyebrow, letting out the smallest of chuckles. I went into a small sleep as I felt more and more dizzy/fatigued. I nodded off into darkness and when I opened my eyes, I saw a female night wing in front of me.

"Out of all the things I've gone through since I've been here, this is the most questioning" I murmured.

"This must be confusing, but-"

"Hello!" A female sea wing jumped out of nowhere.  
"Woah!" I stumbled back, landing on my tail. "Ow" I murmured.

"Indigo!" A male voice scolded.

"Maybe it'd be best if Fathom handled this for now…" The female night wing stated.

"Why?" Indigo complained.

"For one, they're both males"

"And two?"

"Indigo"

"Yes?"

"Shut up"

"Hmpf"

"I think Clearsight's idea would be best" Fathom said, letting out a hand to me as the scenary changed. Changing to a river bank in a valley. I accepted the gesture.

"Crescent, my name is Fathom, and I have grave news" I was confused at his words as the other two disappeared. I paid attention as I listened to Fathom.

"So, what is the cure for sand wing venom?" I asked Fathom. "And I'm not leaving the dragonets out there, they'll get into who knows how much trouble" I replied after Fathom suggested that I lay low.

"It's cactus juice, but, I'm afraid we don't have anymore time, Glory's coming back" I was thrown out of the dream world, being thrown back into weariness. I watched in front of me in horror as Clay disappeared. Then Tsunami and Sunny. I continued to stay invisible as I watched the scene unfold. I turned to my left, Webs was gone.

 _Shoot._ I thought. Starflight was hidden in the shadows, I was invisible and in the shadows, and Glory was out in the open.

"That's enough!" Glory didn't seem to care that her opponents knew she was angry. "Come out, right now" Out of nowhere, dragons started appearing. My eyes went wide as dragon after dragon appeared. I watched as Glory's scales turned bright pink. I would've laughed, but I was to on edge.

"Look! She's happy to see us!" The raspberry colored dragon in front of her exclaimed.

"Poor dragonet, look how dull her scales are" Another dragon said, pitying Glory.  
"Excuse me?" I said crossly, appearing from my spot. "Give her some space and time" I said, still annoyed.

"Huh, where'd he come from?" The raspberry dragon asked.

"Her and her friends have been living in a cave their whole lives! They were captured by the sky wings and then by the sea wings! Give her some space!" I felt my voice waver a little, the venom was starting to affect me even more.

"Crescent! Chill out, the venom is starting to affect you even more!" Glory tried to make me sit down.

"Hello, I'm Jambu. Who are you, and why don't we already know you?"

"I'm Glory, and the easily terrified one behind me is Starflight"

"I'm Crescent" I rasped, I needed that cactus juice.

"Oh gosh, he doesn't look so good" The dragon beside Jambu stated.

"That's Liana, but, she is right" Jambu stated, worried.

"Where are our friends?" Glory asked. I looked up and saw the others asleep in a net.

"Sleeping darts, magnificent" I managed to say. I turned to Glory.

"It's fun! We can talk to them while they're still groggy!" Liana exclaimed.

"The blue one probably won't think so" I stated. I then heard a deathly scream. I felt the color drain from my eyes when I heard the scream. My reaction wasn't that much better. I whirled around, and stabbed my claws into a tree, expecting a killer to be behind me. The force was so strong that the tree immediately started too loose life. I quickly pulled my claws back out, the tree would be fine. I took a breath and turned to the dragons staring at me.

"What?" I asked crossly.

"No-nothing" A few of the dragons stammered.

"Why don't you come back to our village?" Jambu asked. "We could knock you out, you might be more comfortable"  
"No, thank you" Starflight said.

"Absolutely not" Glory replied.

"No way in my life" I said. Trudging through the mud, climbed a tree with light speed, and jumped onto the net. I hung onto the net, above the dragonets. I continued to hang onto the net until we arrived at the village. I was busy looking around the village, trying not to touch each other, to not notice the conversation going on between Glory and Liana. I started listening in once they got into the "sun time" part of the conversation. I jumped into the conversation once Liana started talking about, not being angry, dumb, sleepy, and hungry.

"You mean, like, being less grouchy?" I asked. If looks could kill, I'd be dead from the look Glory gave me. I shrugged and then suddenly felt pangs in body. I screamed out in pain and grabbed my right arm, the source of the pain. I continued to grab my arm and time seemed to go in slow motion as I felt something small, sharp, and pointy dig into my back. My sight turned to darkness as I fell to the ground.

I woke up, grabbing my head, still feeling pain in my arm. I walked past the doctors who, by the way, didn't care that I left. I shrugged it off and noticed some commotion up by the biggest platform/hut, where there was a line. I was barely able to make it up to the platform as I watched Glory talking to a stressed out looking rain wing.

"How many weeks has it been?"

"Three weeks" The rain wing growled at the stupid suggestions of the other rain wings.  
"He…has…a…point you know" I rasped, getting weaker and weaker. I limped past the staring rain wings, ignoring the looks, I had gotten used to it.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Mangrove" He replied.

"I'm Crescent, and I'll…help you find those…rain wings" I rasped. He nodded, thanking me. I looked to the sound of a voice coming from the hut.

"Can I come with you into your audience?" Glory asked. I looked to Glory, also asking if I could come into the audience.

"Hmm, I guess"

"Are you here about a missing dragon too?" The next minute went by as Glory told the two that they should go I together, which I backed her up on. The four of us made it into the hut.

"You're new!" The queen exclaimed, gesturing to Glory and I.

"They're just here for my audience" Mangrove stated.

"Alright" The queen said, not sounding all that interested anymore. "Go ahead" She said. Mangrove proceeded to talk about the missing dragon he was worried about.

"Someone's been counting? Who wastes that kind of energy?" The queen asked after Mangrove said how many had disappeared. I felt the rage boil inside of me, and Glory could tell too. The flowers in the hut started to hunch over, turning a greyish color, and soon, all dead. After the dragonets tried to help get me to the healers, I was fed up.

"I'm not going to their healers! They know nothing about this venom! She doesn't even care that dragons are missing and that I'm dying! You are pitiful! So, pitiful, I don't even take pity on you! You're lazy, dumb, annoying, un-caring, un-wise, and quite frankly, dreadful! I've had enough, I'm leaving to find that cactus juice!" And with that said, I stormed out of the hut, not realizing that fruit in the radius of ten yards was dying. I stormed off to the platform where the dragonets had been sleeping, taking myself to the corner of the platform.

Later on, the dragonets had found a hole. Something was odd about this particular hole however. I felt some sort of presence around it.  
"Its animus enchanted" I said, crawling into the hole. I was currently fighting off the venom as much as I could, each second that passed felt like thousands of blades were being pushed into me. I crawled further into the tunnel, eventually reaching sand. I let out a laser, making a glass tunnel. I continued through and found something that made me rejoice with, well, joy. I was surrounded by sand, and there was a cactus right behind me. I stumbled over to the cactus, ignoring the pain as I ripped part of it off. I didn't bother to look behind me, knowing that if I wasn't treated soon, I would surely perish. "Cactus…juice" I rasped, coming out of the tunnel, right before collapsing unconscious.

"He's waking up" I heard a voice. I looked up to see one of the doctors.  
"Good, then we don't have to be here anymore" I heard a grumpy voice state. I immediately got out of the cot, knowing something was wrong. I ran out of the hut and let my "sixth sense" guide me.  
"Where are the dragonets?" I asked a passing rain wing.

"Something about chasing after Mangrove through some sort of hole" They waved it off. I, however, did not and started flying as fast as I could to the tunnel. I made there within minutes. I dived down into the tunnel, bursting out in a few seconds. I didn't bother to stop and think which direction I thought they'd be heading. Why? Because I already knew, the ice kingdom, that's what I felt, so, I went with it. I watched as the rolling sand dunes passed by, all blurred out at the speed I was going. I was determined that I'd get to the border by night time, I just had to get there as soon as possible. Or else, who knows what might happen.

I was getting closer and closer to the border, noticing different colored figures moving about. I beat my wings faster and faster, my wings were sore from flying for so long. I dived in just as Glory and Jambu started off towards the fortress.

"Coming in hot!" I yelled, causing the duo to look up and jump out of the way. I landed in a few feet of snow, it hurt, but it wasn't like I broke any bones.

"Gosh, now I'm just a bit dizzy" I said, rubbing my head.

"Good to see you're okay" Glory said, a little bit in amazement that I made it here before they went into the fortress. I turned myself invisible and followed the two into the building. After a minute or two, the two made their way inside, I of course followed them. Not wanting to be heard, I silently crept behind them. When we made our way into the room princess Blaze was in, to which I saw I looked at the two humans in the cage, and I immediately wanted to free them. The question was, how? I was able to pinpoint Mangrove and poked him with my tail. I then used my tail to move the blanket a little bit inside the cage. Gesturing to help me help the humans. He seemed to get the message and quietly opened the cage. He took out the two and wrapped them in a blanket. I then grabbed the blanket and took off towards the entrance. I flew over to a small cave at the bottom of the cliff. I unwrapped the blanket in the cave and listened to them talk. Surprisingly, I could still understand my fellow humans. I heard them bicker and eventually got tired of it.

"Look, you two, can just, go wherever. I don't have time for this, as I need to focus on turning back into a human, so, just find a village or something. Considering you're still alive, I'm pretty sure you can survive" I said, ignoring their expressions and flew back to the dragonet's small camp. That's when I saw him, a night wing dragonet looking like he was about to throw a sharpened metal disc at Blaze. I went invisible and appeared behind him. I appeared in front of him and took the disc.  
"Sorry, not today" I smirked, pressing the disc up against his throat. I would've kept him in this predicament, but, the dragonet's surprised reactions distracted me. He slid out and threw a disc. Tsunami blocked most of the attack, but Blaze was still bleeding. I growled at the dragon.  
"This could be…a complication" I mumbled. I grabbed the bag of discs and slung the bag over my shoulder myself. I smirked back as Glory started to fight him, turning the table as he was thrown and Glory came out on top (quite literally). The dragon raised an eyebrow, but, he was able to get away when we saw quite a few ice wings flying our way. I noticed a blush on Glory's scales after he got away, right after saying something to her.

"You look a little red, something, happen over there?" I smirked.

"I swear, you're just as bad as Tsunami" She mumbled.  
"Aw, don't be like that, I wouldn't stoop that low" I smirked. We flew back with Mangrove to the hole was that lead to the rainforest.

"Let's hope we don't go through something like that for a little while, I need a brake" I said, mumbling to myself. We walked through the darkness until reaching the rainforest. _Surely nothing can go to horribly wrong in the next 48 hours…_ I thought to myself.

Heh, should've known. Boy, was I wrong! I watched as Glory and Tsunami bickered over the night wing from earlier, Deathbringer.  
"Seriously, you are the worst liar ever" I mumbled to Deathbringer.  
"Hm? So, you know?"  
"Yep, I'm just not going to say anything" I whispered back.

"Why?"

"Because I have a feeling Glory already knows you're lying" I smirked. His eyes went wide as I tied a vine over his mouth to get him to be quiet.  
"Don't remove that" I ordered Clay, following Glory.

"You know, you're acting can fool some, but not me" I told her.  
"Hm?"  
"If you're going to be bait for this monster, I'm being bait with you" I said.  
"Fine, but you better not scare away my monster" Glory joked.  
"No promises" I smirked.

I was watching Glory fake practice her venom training. I knew something was behind me, and yes, it'd hurt, but I didn't move from my spot as I watched her talk to herself.  
"Impressive" I sarcastically said, rolling my eyes.  
"Hmmpf" Glory fake pouted, her acting was pretty on point. I saw her bend down, sniffing the ground. That's when something banged me on the head, and I blacked out.

I wasn't all that happy to wake up in a hot place, on stone, wings bound, mouth bound, and claws bound. I grumbled as I got up. I noticed Glory still unconscious and on the stone, however, there was a bubbly looking young rain wing walking over to me.

"Ooh, who are you? What's your name? Are you a different dragon? What kind of thing do you breathe? Are you rolling your eyes at me?" She asked these questions at rapid speed, and yes, I did roll my eyes at her. I looked beside me as I watched Glory wake up. After a few minutes of trying to communicate to the young rain wing, I gave up and tried searching for other ideas. My first idea: use the lava. As a dragon, I figured that I'd have quite a bit of resistance to heat. I used my tail to grip myself to the roof of the cave, I then lowered myself and got close to the lava. The heat started to get to me, however, I couldn't maneuver myself to get the metal hot, so, I went back up to the cave's entrance. I listened in on the current conversation.

"Oh, meal time? That should be very, very, very, very soon! Why?" The dragonet asked. Glory pointed to her mouth guard. "Oh" The dragonet said. I heard wingbeats and turned to a guard holding some rotting meat. I grimaced at the sight of the "food". HE first went over to me and undid my bond over my mouth.

"Don't move" I said, holding a charged laser in my mouth. I kept him like that while Glory undid her binds on her claws and mouth guard. She then whacked him on the back of the head with the blunt end of the spear. I let my laser out in the lava while she undid my claw bindings. I undid my own ropes on my wings. I looked outside as I saw a few dragons flying over to us.  
"I didn't know we got air support" I said. This got Glory and Kinkajou's attention. They peaked out of the cave and saw the dragons.

"Don't give me that smug face" Glory snapped at Deathbringer, while I stood and smirked.

"Hey, thanks for the backup, but, we've got to get out of here" I said, while Clay undid Glory's wing bonds.

I flew out of the cave, eyeing the smoldering volcano.  
"You go ahead, Deathbringer, I need a distraction" I said, knowing he already was going to be a distraction.

"What about-"Clay asked.

"Go ahead, go" I told the two. I flew up into the clouds, which were mostly smoke, and stayed there until Deathbringer's distraction was over. I then dive bombed towards the night wings that were flying towards Clay and Glory.  
"Hey! You lot! Over here!" I yelled, waving my right hand. They bought the bait and started flying towards me. I bolted up the volcano, flying only inches away from the mountain. I flew until reaching the huge, gaping hole of lava at the top of the mountain. I looked back behind me, before facing the dragons, and jumping backwards off the side.

Flashback

 _"You want to do what?!" Fathom yelled at me._

" _I want to jump into the volcano" I replied calmly.  
"Fathom, let's see what he has to say" Clearsight told the sea wing. _

" _I'll turn invisible as soon as I disappear from their sight, without any complications, I'll be able to get Orchid, as proof, out of the night wing's grasp. I'll return with Orchid and get back just in time to help Glory" I said, trying to convince him.  
"I can't even tell you how many things could go wrong with that" _

" _Blackened scales" Indigo said.  
"Burns" Fathom offered. _

" _Death"_

" _Blindness"_

" _Loss of body parts"_

" _Plain failure"_

" _Getting caught"_

" _Alright you two, he gets the memo" Clearsight said crossly._

" _Look, the point is, you don't know what you're doing"  
"I do know what I'm doing" I protested. _

" _If you say so" Indigo said._

" _Into the hall of fame" I started off._

" _And back out into the world" Fathom finished, throwing me out of the weird world._

Present

I turned invisible as soon as my tail disappeared from sight. I quickly managed to tilt my wings and fly right above the lava's surface. I didn't have time to revel in my victory, I focused on getting into one of the tunnels inside the gaping hole. I flew into one of the tunnels that lead into the night wing fortress. I continued flying until I saw a sign that said: "Lab".  
"Alright, I think that's enough for today" I heard a voice. I snuck in and saw a rain wing in chains and shackles. If I was going to do this, I needed to mess with the scientist's mind.

"I am unstoppable. With every horror I bring, I'm going to make it incredible, because I'll never forget. Unstoppable, when nothing was an obstacle, but now, I've got my first trial. Because I'm going to be in the highest in all the hall of fame" I whispered in a ghostly voice. I slipped past the now terrified scientist and blasted the chains. I looked around and saw a thick pair of leather looking gloves. I slipped them on and picked up the weak dragon on the ground. I became visible and ran out of the room. I took a different turn and ran through the fortress, trying to find an exit. I saw two night wings, they saw me, I then jumped, spun, and smacked my tail across both of their faces. I didn't look back as I ran out of the fortress and took flight. Actually, I didn't even know if I had grabbed Orchid, I just took the first rain wing I saw. Orchid was just really a reference dragon, I didn't really even know if Orchid was the dragon that I'd grab. I shrugged it off and ran to the tunnel.

"MOVE!" I yelled, barreling into a few dragons by the tunnel. I forced them to the ground after jumping into the group. I then ran as fast as I could into the tunnel. I crouched down and ran (very uncomfortably) through the small tunnel. I burst out of the tunnel and landed on the soft ground. I didn't bother looking at the dragons by the hole, instead, I flew straight to the rain wing village.

I burst through the greenery and to the queen's hut/platform, with the rain wing in my claws.

"Wow, I've never seen a dragon turn that color of red before!" I heard a voice say from inside.

"Hey! It's not you-"

"Out of my way!" I yelled at the dragon, stomping into the hut. I forced the flower wall open and stomped into the hut.

"It's only a few dragons, right? Five or six?"

"Fourteen" said Kinkajou. "Not counting the three that already died there" I froze up as I heard that statement, I was then filled with rage and determination.

"See? Only fourteen, it doesn't really make that much of a difference, does it? There are plenty of dragons in the tribe" I was left speechless, along with Glory.

"YOU WOULD JUST LEAVE THEM THERE?!" I yelled, putting the dragon I had brought back on the ground. "YOU'RE PATHETIC! Homicidal! Murderer! Insane! Lazy! No better than the night wings that trapped your fellow dragon in smoke, fire, lava, death, rotten food, and chains!" I growled at the queen, I was now only a foot in front of her. "You're weak" I snarled, turning and walking out of the hut. My raised voice seemed to have caught an important looking dragon's attention, because she was staring at me as I stormed out.

"What do you want?" I asked crossly, still filled with rage. She just stared at me, to which I responded by rolling my eyes and taking flight to the dragonet's platform. They could see my raged expression as soon as they were able to spot me.

"Healer's hut, now" I said, turning and flying to the hut, I had a feeling Glory did something just as rash as I did, and that's the only place that I thought she might go to.

 **So, not exactly 10 pages, but I wanted to get a chapter out, I'm going to be working on Metal Scales as soon as possible, as my day is pretty busy today. Sorry for the wait. Urg, so, I can't seem to upload today, FanFiction won't let me for some stupid reason (sorry), so, you guys might get a Metal Scales chapter and WoF chapter when I manage to get the upload to work.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright! Another chapter out! Ye! So, I can't remember if I ever said there was going to be a sequel to this or not, but, I've decided to not continue with that idea, for, I want there to be a different main character until-**

 **Rain: Hey! No spoilers!**

 **Destin: Yeah!**

 **Zeke: Come on man!**

 **Me: See? Only one spoiler, the name of the next main character for one of my stories! Anyways, onto the chapter!**

 **Chapter seven: We will find a way**

"I will win" I heard Glory's determined voice say. "I have to" She finished as I approached the hut.

"I don't really need to learn all these fruits, do I?" I asked. "Considering I can't even touch them without them dying" I said, bored after a few hours of learning fruit names.

"Come on, if I'm being tortured, you should be too" Glory replied sarcastically.

"I'd rather be hugged by ten electric eels" I replied bluntly. "Come on, I should be working on my stealth, considering I can actually become invisible, instead of changing the color of my scales" I said.

"Do you really know that you're even allowed to participate?" Glory asked.

"Well, Magnificent might not be the brightest dragon out there, but, she'll know that you really don't know many rain wings, and she'll use that against you" I replied. "She's planning on you choosing the other dragonets" I finished. I decided to quickly pick up one of the extra fruit, and quickly put it in my mouth. I ate the fruit and stared at Mangrove, who was smirking. I raised an eyebrow and felt an energy start swelling in my throat. My eyes widened and I tilted my head at a 45 degree angle, a huge laser three times more powerful came out of my mouth, reaching through the clouds, and making a hole through them.  
"The heck man! Why didn't you tell us the specifics about that one!?" I yelled at the dragon.  
"I did, you just weren't listening"

"Hm" I huffed and laid down, head to the sky.

"So, what's next?" Glory asked.

"Sun time!" Kinkajou exclaimed.

"Excuse me? I don't have time to be lazy, I'll study on my own and you two can go and sleep"

"Sun time is not about being lazy, it's about recharging, and no, you will not study on your own" And there sparked another argument.

The Arboretum, apparently, was in the heart of the rain wing's village. Lovely, so, I had to be around so many dragons. Just great. Currently, however, I was standing beside Glory.

"So, why are you deciding to help me?" Glory asked.

"Let's see, one, I don't want to be in that crowd. Two, because I'm so nice. Finally, because you're not the only one who wants to see Magnificent being beaten today" I smiled.

"So, who are the others?" I asked. Kinkajou went over the other queen's names.  
"Dazzling, Exquisite, Granduer, who's the last one? Wait, let me guess, Splendiferous? Astonishing? Too beautiful for the eyes to see?" Glory asked sarcastically.  
"That's Fruit Bat" Kinkajou told us.

"HA! Are you serious!" I asked laughing.

"Wish me luck" Glory said as I walked up with Glory to the stage like thing in the Arboretum.

"So, what's the plan? I have to defeat all five of you?" Glory asked.  
"No, the challenger on has to compete against the current queen" Handsome replied, I recognize this dragon as the one from before, in the royal hut/platform.

"You're going to need a team" I heard Magnificent reply.  
"But-hm" Glory said. I looked at her in interest, knowing that I had practiced my tree gliding a lot. Spending time even at night doing it.

"I choose, Kinkajou, Mangrove, Crescent, and Tamarin" Glory said confidently. A gasp wen throughout the crowd, I looked at them, confused.  
"Why shouldn't I choose Tamarin?" Glory asked.

"You can" Kinkajou paused. "It's just that, she's blind" Kinkajou said.

Kinkajou ran over to her friend and whispered some things in her ear, then she led Tamarin over to us.

"Why would you pick me?" The dragon asked.  
"Kinkajou told me about you" Glory answered, then proceeded to ask some questions.  
"Let's begin! Unless you've changed your mind?" Magnificent asked proudly.

"We're ready"

"You're going down" I replied, full of determination.

"No inspiring speech?" Jambu asked, sounding disappointed.

"I did one yesterday" Glory complained.  
"So? Just do one for us" Kinkajou replied.

"Um. Alright. Do your best. And thanks and stuff" Glory said, making me chuckle.

"Wow" Mangrove said sarcastically.

"I feel so moved" I sarcastically replied to the grand speech.

"Let's start with fruit gathering" Magnificent said. "Dazzling will compete for us, you?"

"Mangrove" Glory replied after she went through who would do what.

"Next, the treetop race" Handsome said.

I was ready to start flying as I stood on the platform. I could sense something was wrong, but, I already had a plan for cheating. I had already scoped out the racing area, knowing the only spot where any trap could've been placed.

"You will start flying once you hear the toucan call, three, two, CAW!" He screamed, jolting me into immediate flight mode. I burst forward, wings scattering leaves and fruits nearby. I heard some encouraging words from some dragons, not focusing on which ones they came from. I added more force to my wings and sped forwards, beating my wings hard and fast.

I only had to do one more circuit, and I was rapidly approaching the spot that I thought would be the trap, Exquisite was on my tail, quite literally. I quickly dived down at a less than 90 degree angle and dodged some silver arms, I unfurled my wings and did a few spins in the air to keep up with Exquisite. I beat my wings super hard and fast, passing Exquisite, and I landed on the platform with a thud. I took two minutes to catch my breath after doing that move. After looking back to an annoyed Exquisite, I smirked.  
"Sorry, but, your trap failed" I simply said, before walking back over to Glory and the others.  
"I, have, never, flown so fast like that I a short amount of time, I feel like collapsing" I panted as I sat down.

"Well, you did an amazing job" She said.

"Come on, I saw the sloths right there, but, is it really worth arguing about?" I asked Grandeur, the only one not participating in the argument.  
"Hm" She only said. I rolled my eyes and watched the dragons argue.

I watched as Tamarin flew around the Arboretum. She was flying around, sniffing the air.

"She must be able to recognize the flower" I realized.

"Huh?" Glory questioned.  
"Think about it, if this flower is so rare and pretty, it's probably in the royal garden. Tamarin, as it seems, knows her way around flowers/plants, she probably knows all flowers just by scent" I said, thinking about my words carefully. I watched as Tamarin dove to the platform where the tree gliding race took place. She took out the flower and held it high, "Maggie" and Fruit Bat hissed loudly. We congratulated her and looked at "Maggie".

"What's next, _Auntie_ " I said in a teasing tone.  
"Camouflage contest" She hissed.

"Do you remember-" Handsome started saying to grandeur, but was cut off.

"Of course, I remember. I remember when we actually needed to use our camouflage to avoid dragons, protect ourselves! It wasn't a game back then" She hissed. This caught my attention.  
 _So, they weren't always like this._ I thought. I watched as Glory was blindfolded.

"You may begin" Handsome said after a few moments. I watched as Glory easily found the current queen. Not breaking a sweat.  
 _Impressive._ I thought to myself. I watched in disgust as Magnificent charged at Glory's sloth.  
"Wait, what!?" I yelled. "Is she really allowed to do that?!" I yelled at the old male dragon.

"I'm afraid there's only one rule: find the hider" He said shrugging.  
"Stupid rain wing rules" I mumbled to myself, catching the attention of Grandeur, but I didn't notice. I watched in annoyance as Magnificent won the round. That left it 2-1.

"Hey, the fruit gatherers are back" I pointed out. I watched as they counted their fruits, Mangrove looked a little on edge. I watched as the fruit was counted.

"Nineteen to sixteen!" He declared. I watched as Mangrove sulked over to us.  
"What happened?" I whispered to him.

"A screamer monkey fell on me, causing me to drop four in some quicksand" he said, sounding defeated.

"It's fine, it's 2-2 anyways" I said, shrugging, even though I knew that Kinkajou only had a small chance of winning. However, a small chance, is still a chance.

I watched in awe as Grandeur shot some venom at the target, reaching the very end of it. I thought about whistling, however, none of the dragons would probably understand it. I watched as Grandeur actually smiled when Kinkajou hit the target portion of the trial with skill on par with Grandeur's. Kinkajou did the same a second time, my hopes were skyrocketing. I watched in horror however when the third targeting round took place, and Grandeur shot her venom, however, a sloth fell, and Kinkajou jumped in and pushed it away. This caused the venom to land on her.

"Kinkajou!" I yelled.

"Who's related to you?!" Glory demanded.  
"I don't know, I haven't had any eggs in decades!" Grandeur told her, she was in panic mode.  
"AH! I screamed out. "WHY DON'T YOU DRAGONS KEEP TRACK OF ANYTHING?!" I yelled to no dragon in-particular. I watched as Glory combated Grandeur's venom with her own. The venom stopped and I rushed over. I didn't even realize what was happening to them as I saw the small dragonet in pain. I didn't even think when I took the dragonet in my arms. I held Kinkajou close to me, as bright blue-ish green flames were all over my body. Kinkajou's pain went away and the wounds were starting heal. However, I didn't know, as my eyes were sealed shut. I felt myself start too loose energy and collapsed, leaving Kinkajou only with some scars. I then fell unconscious.

I woke up in the strange dream-land again and looked to the three dragons in front of me.  
"What…happened?" I asked.

"Your ability, it isn't to kill living things, or to heal things, it appears, that it works both ways" Clearsight observed.  
"Yes, my theory is, when you heal someone, bright blue-ish green flames will crawl up you body, verses when you return to draining touch, black flames will crawl up your body. Considering that-" Fathom was cut off by Indigo.

"You've separated the abilities now, so when you don't use either, you'll have no flames crawling up your body" Indigo finished Fathom's statement. I looked down at my claws, so relieved that I no longer had to deal with my curse as much.

"This, changes, everything" I told myself.  
"It already has" Fathom stated.

"To the hall of Fame" Indigo started.

"And back out to do more" I finished, smiling.

I woke up in a good mood after spotting Kinkajou okay in a cot next to me. I slowly got up and walked out, nearly colliding with Glory. I immediately knew something wrong.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well, there's good news, bad news, and interesting news"

"Let's start with interesting" I told her.  
"Well, let's see here, I'm related to Granduer"  
"Good news?"

"I'm the new queen of the rain wings, forever" She replied.

"Nice! So, what's the bad news?" I asked.  
"Starflight, he's gone to warn the night wings"

I walked around, somewhat stressed out.  
"While Starflight didn't like the idea of attacking the night wings, I don't believe that he would warn them. It's more likely that he either wanted to talk to them, and instead got dragon knapped. Or he just got straight up dragon knapped" I told the dragonets.

"So, what do we do now?" Sunny asked.  
"We train these dragons, set out on a rescue mission, and save Starflight" I responded. "We have no other choice"

 **So, shorter chapter than eight or ten pages, however, again, it's the end of a book. Also, most likely, the fourth book won't take place at the island, rather, instead a journey of Crescent, as he's sent to retrieve something.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alrighty, for those of you who read T.O.O.O, there's a new chapter up for that, so, yeah. Also, one, obviously, new chapter for this, two, I'm going to be making a fanfic of Transformer's Prime, for those of you who don't know what that is, it's the most popular Transformers show. Btw, it's on Netflix, and you can buy the seasons and the one movie on I-tunes, last time I checked, the movie for it is also on Netflix. Anyways, without further ado, let's get into this.**

 **Chapter 8**

"Crescent"

"Crescent…"

"Crescent!" I bolted up after hearing Indigo yell at me in the dream like world.

"What?" I asked, annoyed, after all, we needed to find Starflight.

"You're going to need something before you go to find Starflight" Clearsight told me, as if reading my mind.

"Hm?" I asked.

"You see, there's this object, in the sky kingdom, it's a map. It'll show you the exact location of the dragon you want to find" Fathom explained.

"Not only will you need it to find your friend, you'll most likely need it later" Indigo told me, even further explaining things.  
"Got it, now, where exactly in the sky kingdom is this map?" I asked, most likely needing to know that information.

"YOU'RE GOING WHERE?!" Tsunami yelled at me.  
"I have to go to the sky kingdom to retrieve a map, it shows you the location of any dragon you want to find"  
"Starflight told me of that map, theoretically, it can show you places as well" Glory pointed out.  
"Plus, I don't need your permission to go, I only need Glory's, as she is, the new queen of the rain wings" I pointed this fact out to the angry sea wing in front of me, who happened to not like this fact. "Further, more, I already have Glory's permission, so, bye!" I yelled and took off into the sky, making haste to the kingdom of the sky wings.

It was currently storming as I passed over a forest in the sky kingdom, and I aint talkin' drizzling, this is a full-on thunderstorm. And I hated it, I didn't think that'd it be that hard to fly through the rain, apparently, it is. I pushed through the rain for a few more minutes before giving in and veering off to Jade Mountain. I found a cave towards the top of the mountain, and waited the storm out until morning.

Turns out, Jade mountain is only an hour's flight from my destination, the sky wing palace. Thankfully, rumor is that Ruby is the new queen, which makes things much better, considering my past with Scarlet. I started my flight to the palace and landed in front of the one of the main gates to the palace.

"Halt! Stop in the name of the Queen!"

"I come here on official business, I have been sent by the Queen of the Rain Wings, to retrieve something"

"Oh, rain wings eh? You hear this?"

"Yeah, the lazy tribe" The other snickered.

"Yeah, well, this queen is also a dragonet of destiny, so, beat that, won't you?" I asked them, honestly, really annoyed. They looked at me before opening the gate to let me in. I walked along the stone walkways in the sky and made my way to the throne room, which, I was very familiar on how to get there.

"Your majesty" I did a small, quick sincere bow before standing up right again.

"So, I've heard that the new queen and one of the dragonets has sent you, is this true?"

"It is" I confirmed.

"Is it also true that you have come seeking one of the sky wing's most treasured artifacts?"  
"It is indeed true" I confirmed further more.

"What purpose do you need this map for?"  
"We currently need it to rescue one of the dragonets from the night wings, and a sea wing named Fathom, another sea wing named Indigo, and a night wing named Clearsight thinks that we will need it later on in the future" I responded.

"Well then, I see no problem in letting you keep it, Aeros! Bring the map!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Thank you, your majesty" I thanked the queen. After waiting for a few minutes, I realized that the map wasn't going to make it.

"I don't see what's going on, he should be back by now" Ruby thought out loud.

"We should see what the problem-" I was cut off by a guard flying into the room.  
"The map! Aeros stole it!"

"This complicates things" I said, running out of the room. _Man, is say that more than I'd like._ I thought. I took flight in the halls and flew out of the palace. In the distance, I saw a figure flying away, at a really fast speed mind you. I took after the figure, hoping it was the figure that also stole the map. I beat my wings hard and fast to catch up with the criminal, or so I thought was the criminal.

I had been chasing the dragon since the incident at the sky kingdom, we were now in the middle of the desert. Yay, me. The dragon then suddenly dove down and landed by a broken stone structure. I landed and watched as a hole opened up, I say hole, but it was more of a tube that led downwards. He jumped down it, I knew I had no choice, so, I followed and also went down the tube. I was only focused on getting the map as I slid down the tunnel. After only a few seconds, the tube opened up and dropped me into a large open space. What I saw somewhat go me on edge. The dragon I had been chasing, had turned to stone, and was holding the map in his claws, perfectly fine.

I was confused, but I walked up to the statue very carefully, and quickly stole the map before retreating to the stairwell that went up. The statue didn't move, but, before I could make my escape, the dragon made of stone turned into a different dragon. This dragon was like nothing I had seen before, she reminded me of a sea wing, but, different. She had spines with webs between them running down her back, large blue transparent wings, webbed talons, what looked like poison barbs on her head spikes, teal scales, a large pair of fins on her tail, and dark blue eyes.

"Why, hello there" I said, somewhat surprised.

"Hm? I knew I chose you for some reason, but, really? Random dragon, and, hello?"  
"I try my best to do great first impressions" I grinned.

"Mhm…Like the time when you shouted at an angry queen of the sky wings?" She asked sarcastically.

"That was, situational" I responded.  
"Anyways, you can leave with that map, if you do me a favor" The dragon told me.

"Oh, and, what is that?" I asked.

"You want me to what?" I asked, confused on how'd I even get there.

"I want you to find a lost temple in the sea, to stop me, from flooding the continent"

"How will I even get there?" I asked.  
"Simple, use the map, retrieve a mud wing, sea wing, sand wing, sky wing, night wing, ice wing, ran wing, a ghost wing, and an acid wing. Which by the way, you're a ghost wing" She told me.

"Alright, so, I'll use the map to find these so called, acid wings?"  
"Yes, then, you'll use the map to find the temple. I'm sorry I can't explain further, I have to leave"  
"Um, alright, bye then" I said as she disappeared, still surprised at what she wanted me to do.

"I'm glad you were able to retrieve the map, Crescent" Queen Ruby told me.

"I am to, thank you" I responded. As I was walking out of the palace, I was thinking about the time I would need to do this mission that Tidal-wave gave to me. As I fell asleep in a small cave in a mountain, because once again, it was pouring outside, I found myself in the dream like world.  
"Fathom?" I asked as I sat on a log in the field.  
"Yes?" He asked.  
"Do, you know of any tribe a sea wings that existed before you? Like, maybe, with poison barbs on their head, and huge wings and a huge pair of fins on their tales?"  
"Well, when I was young, there was rumor of sea wings being different than how we were at the time, but, it was just a rumor" Fathom replied.

"Hm" I said. I then told him about what Tidal-wave told me.

"And she said, what time?" Clearsight asked.

"She said: You'll start this mission of yours shortly after the dragonets finish what they were told to do. You'll have only six months to get to the temple" I told the trio.

"Ug, I hate prophecies" Indigo grumbled.  
"Indigo, we could be talking about the end of our continent" Fathom scolded. I rolled my eyes as I was once again back in the real world. I started my flight back to the dragonets, just hoping I wasn't too late.

I was swerving through the trees, flying as fast as I could to the village. It didn't help that the rain wings thought I was a night wing. I, however, stayed on course and eventually made it to the first of the platforms in the village. I angled myself upwards and flew straight to Glory's hut/platform. I landed on the platform and got inside, just barely dodging a sleeping dart. The dart then embedded itself in the wood of the platform.

"Hey, good news and bad news" I said, dodging another dart.  
"Would you dragons stop shooting at my friend?!" Glory yelled. The darts then stopped. "Thank you. Good news?" Glory asked.  
"Got the map" I said.  
"Bad news?"

"New quest/prophecy. Isn't that great?" I asked sarcastically.  
"Did you get it from a night wing?"

"Nope, and it's not even about you guys, it's about yours truly" I grinned.

"Well, let me introduce you to the amazing world of prophecies" Glory sarcastically offered. "So, does that thing even work?" Glory asked.

"I'm positive that it does, now, how about we go and get our friend?" I asked.

"This is a stupid idea" I said to myself, as I was, kind of searching the halls for this "queen's room" behind a painting. "I can't believe I'm doing this, wait, yes I can" I corrected myself. "How did my normal, deathly, annoying, boring, mundane life come to this?" I asked, following the map, constantly looking up. I followed the instructions, left, left, right, forward, right, left, wait, the room was that turn behind me. I turned around and walked into the room. I could already here voices. I slid behind the painting, crawled into the tunnel, and saw a large dragon in a pot of lava. "Excuse me, am I in the right place?" I asked, grinning as I exited the tunnel. "Man, that is a very small tunnel" I remarked after the silence.  
"How many dragons, are going to walk into my room today?" The large dragon snarled.  
"Hahaha, what if I'm not a dragon? Hm?" I asked.  
"What do you mean? Of course, you're a dragon" The dragon at the table in the corner remarked.

"Am I? Maybe, is this a distraction? Yes, was this a stupid decision? Most definitely" I smirked, feeling the ground shake, and heard a large explosion.

"Come on! Come on! Get your tails in that hole! I don't care if you follow Glory or not!" I shouted as dragons piled into the tunnel. "Keep moving! Keep moving! Get those legs moving!" I continued to shout orders. I looked to the mountain of fire as more lava leaked out, it wouldn't be long before it's top would blow. All the night wings except one had made it through so far. This one was a big, bulky, strong looking night wing. "Well, are you all going to get moving, that mountain is going to blow it's top any moment now! Get your arses in that tunnel!" I ordered. Before any of the dragonets could respond, a big explosion was heard, and lava burst out of the mountain and lava started to rain down.  
"Come on! In the tunnel!" I didn't go in until seeing Starflight's tail disappear into the tunnel. I could feel the heat on my tail, the lava was right behind me. I burst out of the tunnel, steam coming off my scales, without wasting a second, I turned around, and shot the tunnels entrance. As soon as I turned around, I saw a yellow, pointed tail disappear into the bushes. I don't know if anyone saw me, but, I flew right after the tail. I had no idea where I was going to end up. "This is probably going to be a stupid idea" I mumbled.

 **So, the next chapter will be the fifth book, probably 8-10 pages. I hope you all are having a great day, night, or anything in between. Tomorrow is Friday, I know that for some of you that's a great day (people in public school who hate it), horrible day (for those of you who love knowledge), and for others it's just another day (me). Anyways, doing these chapters and stories on Valentines week, is better than any date I could ever be on, you guys are my life, and I thank you all for the views and reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Attention! For those of you who thought I did the same thing with a different type of dragon as thegamersdragon, you're wrong! Plot twist! Let's get straight into this.**

 **Chapter nine: Realization**

I flew through the trees chasing after the small yellow dragon. It didn't take long to realize she was taken captive by three night wings. I watched as she bolted out of their grasps and into the forest. I followed quickly after her, easily getting ahead of the night wings. I then flew up into the tree that she was hiding in.  
"Why aren't we flying the other way?" I asked in a hushed voice.  
"They want to sell us out to Burn" Sunny whispered.  
"That's not good, we have to follow them" I told her.  
"I agree, let's go" We quietly followed the trio until they landed by a river and fell asleep, that's when I told Sunny about what the sea wing like dragon told me.  
"Yeah, but, something didn't feel right, as if she is sending me on a wild goose chase. After all, wouldn't that slow me down?" I asked.  
"Yes, it would, long enough to possibly slow you down for, a few months after the next brightest night" Sunny replied.  
"That'll take too long, I'm wondering if that dragon isn't all that she seems, maybe, she's not really good. I could be wrong though"  
"No, I agree with you, something doesn't feel right, were her eyes constantly darting over the place?" Sunny asked, catching my attention with that question.  
"Now that I think of it, yeah, they were" I said suspiciously. "As soon as the brightest night ends, I'm making my way to that temple" I decided.

After maybe an hour of staring at the night wings, I got really bored and came up with an idea.  
"Why don't we pull a prank on those night wings, grab the mirror, and wait for them to wake up?" I asked.  
"That could work, what do you have in mind?" Sunny asked, tilting her head.  
"A cryptic message" I smirked.

"Alright, you'll grab the mirror, I'll paint the message with that clay that looks like blood" I confirmed.

"Alright, let's do this" Sunny said, determined. I walked to the big stone and thought about what'd I do. What's more cryptic than words? A picture. I grabbed the clay and made a C shaped, then I made another c on the outside of it, connected the two, and had the first part of the picture. I then made a tongue coming out of the c and an eye. I made an S shape, then another, connected it, and had the body of a sea serpent. I put 4 gills behind the head, putting two horns on top of the head, put a paddle like tail at the end of the body, and made little frill all along the back of the serpent. All in all, I thought it looked pretty neat. I flew back up to the tree with Sunny and we observed the mirror.

"It looks like the mirror can let you observe anyone you want" I thought out loud.  
"it does seem that way, hey, they're moving" Sunny observed.

"Yep, let's wait for a few moments before we follow them, we don't want them to know we're following them" I told her, and so we waited.

It turns out, night wings aren't all that worried about dragons following them, because they didn't look back once during our two days flight to the scorpion den.

"Overconfident much?" I asked sarcastically.

"Obviously, night wings are very prideful" Sunny snorted.  
"Did you just snort?" I just asked, amused.  
"Yeah, why?" She asked as we were behind the dune.  
"Nothing, I've just never heard you snort before" I said, noticing eyes watching us. "You can come out now" I said to the eyes in the sand. Sunny seemed startled as sand wings started to rise out of the sand.

"How'd you know?" A dragon with six claws asked.  
"Please, you think I wouldn't notice pure black eyes in the sand? They stand out as do night and day" I grinned.  
"Still as sarcastic as ever, eh?" I heard a voice approach us. I turned around, recognizing the voice.  
"Huh, well, now I know where you disappeared to after five years, how's it been in the land of dragons?" I asked, high fiving the dragon.  
"I got used to it after a month, how long did it take you, death fingers?" The dragon asked.  
"About a day, captain turtle" I grinned.

"You always were the one to catch up to things quickly, Crescent" He grinned.  
"Ironic, eh? You're the one that makes people slow, Ion" I grinned. I fived him and we "man hugged" each other. You know, that one armed hug thing? Never mind.

"Ion, you know this dragon?" The six-clawed dragon asked.  
"Heck yeah, we've been buds for years" Ion replied.  
"You don't even look like you're seven" The dragon argued.  
"We do time different where we come from, we're about fifteen years old from we come from" I replied.

"So, what are you doing at the scorpion den, following those night wings?" Ion asked.  
"What! We weren't following-" Sunny tried to say, but I cut her off.  
"We were following those night wings" I said bluntly.  
"Why did you tell them!?" Sunny yelled.  
"Because, it's best not to lie to both friends, and hopefully soon to be allies" I told her. "Those night wings know the location of the rest of the dragonets of destiny, and they want to sell that info to Burn" I informed Ion.  
"That's not good, come on, follow me and Six-Claws here" Ion told us, walking into the scorpion den"

"So, you seem more like a fighter than five years ago" I remarked.  
"Yeah, I landed here in the desert, learned I was a dragon with three barbed tails, and Six-Claws found me, and trained me" Ion told me.  
"So, where exactly are we going?" I asked, looking at the streets.

"Leader Thorn's tent" Ion replied.  
"You know she hates it when you call her that" Six-Claws reminded Ion.  
"Don't tell me you don't purposefully annoy her at times either" Ion replied.  
"It's in our nature to be humorous, that's how we are, even when faced with death" I told Six-Claws. It was while we were walking down the streets that I really started to look at Ion in more detail, contrasting him from other sand wings. He first of all had more silver eyes, dusty sand colored scales, three barbed tails, each looking like they did a different thing, larger wings than a sand wing would, and straight up triangle spikes on his back all the way to his tails. He also had two swirling horns on the top of his head. We continued to walk to this tent and when we walked in, we saw the night wings. We watched as a violent scene took place between the older night wing and Thorn, I watched in both horror and respect as Thorn plunged her tail straight into the night wing. Sunny squealed and looked up to me.  
"Crescent! Help him!" Sunny yelled. I had a few seconds of doubt, but it all went away when I looked at Ion, who was giving me a supportive look. I nodded to myself and walked up to the body of the night wing, I was filled with determination. I kneeled down, ignoring all the other words from the sand wings in the tent. I tuned out their voices, and took the night wing's claws into mine. I closed my eyes and a white light enveloped both of us for a few seconds. When the light died down, I looked at the night wing, sure enough, his wound was healed and he had a steady breathing pace. I stood up, only to falter back. However, I didn't make contact with the ground, as Ion caught me.  
"You're always one for surprises, Paradox" Ion said.  
"And you always give fitting nicknames" I said, almost drained of energy. I stood up, with Ion supporting me. I continued to ignore the looks and murmurs from the other sand wings and stared at Thorn instead with a questioning expression, as if asking what she would do next. She didn't need to say anything, as claws were ready to slice my neck. It didn't take me more than a few seconds to realize it was the dragonet that was following us. "It's nice to see you again" I sarcastically remarked.  
"So, you knew I was there the whole time? I can't say I can respond with a positive or negative expression about seeing you" He responded.  
"Grammar mistake" I said.  
"How so?"  
"How do you know, that you'll be able to see me?" I smirked, and disappeared in front of the dragons.  
"I can still feel you" He said.  
"But, it still is confusing you, as I'm already out of your grasp" In the dragonets claws, was none other than two pillows. I reappeared beside Ion, and nearly collapsed again. I smiled at him, he is after all the only real friend from my world.

"Now that, that is all over, where is Morrowseer?" Thorn asked, after having the night wing I saved sent to the dungeons.

"It's an island" Fierceteeth said.

"Fierceteeth!" The male night wing exclaimed.  
"What!? It doesn't matter anyway! It's north of the continent, and was blown up by the volcano on it, Morrowseer died along with it, it's true, so sorry if you don't like it" The female night wing, becoming more confident with every word. I looked at Sunny, who had a look in her eyes.  
"I can't let Starflight's sister die, no matter how bad she is" Sunny whispered to me. I nodded as she pushed herself from behind Six-Claws.  
"It's true! I was there!" Sunny exclaimed.

"You!" Fierceteeth exclaimed.

"I was there on the island" Sunny said.

"We both were there" I corrected, limping over to Sunny (with Ion's help of course).

"There was a volcano-" Sunny started off.  
"And it wiped out the island, with that evil dragon along with it" I finished, saying it with a confident tone, not breaking a sweat under Thorn's glare.

"Who in the Blazes are you?" Thorn asked us.  
"They were the two following them" Six-Claws said.  
"And he's a long-time friend" Ion pointed at me, arms crossed.

"Ah," Thorn said, tilting her head. "Really. So . . . you're not here to see me about the reward?" She asked.  
"I'm just trying to stop them before they hurt my friends" Sunny said.  
"Please, don't let them send a message to that sadistic dragon, it'll put a lot of dragons in danger" I said.

"Really, what do you have to say about that?" Thorn asked the night wings.  
"We have information we know Burn will pay handsomely for, I'm sure she'll reward anyone who helps her" The male night wing tried.  
"As if" I interjected. "Burn is a dragon to kill first, ask questions never" I scoffed. "I say throw them in jail and contact the queen of the rain wings and the night wings" I offered. Thorn regarded us skeptically.  
"Why?"

"Because, she's one of the dragonets of the prophecy" I challenged. Heads shot up and aimed their gazes towards Sunny.

"And we know where the others are" The male said.  
"Shut up!" Fierceteeth snarled.

"And you?" Thorn asked, observing Sunny.  
"He's part of his very own prophecy, one that will come on the night of the succession" Sunny said. Thorn looked at me.

"Tell me" Thorn demanded.  
"In due time, for now, I'm supposed to be protecting Sunny from dragons that will try to hurt her," I paused, then continued. "Even if that means death, or fighting you" I finished. The room went silent, and Thorn went back to observing Sunny. "You're a little unusual" She replied.

"I know" Sunny simply replied.

"One more question for you lizards, can you tell me anything about, Stonemover?" Thorn asked.

"He took off six or seven years ago, the queen was furious" The male replied.

"Put them somewhere unpleasant, I'll deal with them later, you two, come with me. You as well, Ion" Thorn demanded. We left on a tide of murmuring dragons. I had felt the same way whenever I was in Scarlet's throne room, very unpleasant, mind you. When we entered a room behind a flap, I looked around and saw three posters, only one of which I recognized.

"Woah" Sunny said in a low voice, touching the paper with a sand wing on it.  
"You know him?" Thorn asked, seemingly much calmer than before. I heard claws coming towards the flap and surely enough, the dragonet from earlier came in.

"Qibli" Thorn warned. "This is a private conversation"

"I'm not leaving you along with no stranger" Qibli said. "All prophecy-like or not" He narrowed his eyes.

"Your loyalty is charming, but I think I can handle these two as well as you can"

"It's better to have backup" He insisted. "I'll be quiet" He offered.  
"That I have to see" Thorn said, rolling her eyes. I nudged Ion, winking at him. He rolled his eyes and punched me in the shoulder, knowing what I was getting at. You see, Ion was quite the loud mouth in our world.

"Alright, both of you, what were your names again?"  
"Sunny" Sunny replied.  
"Crescent" I replied.

"Sunny" She echoed "Are you sure you're not here for the reward?" Thorn asked. I rolled my eyes, Ion nudged me, reminding me of my first-grade year, first day, math/science/boring, I mean, social studies (which by the way, history, way better).

"I don't know anything about a reward" Sunny promised.  
"And you?" Thorn asked me.  
"I figured there were rewards all over the kingdoms, but I've never delved into the thought of them, as I'm normally trying to fight for both my life, and those that I care about" I replied bluntly.

"Plus, you've never really been into currency" Ion pointed out. "Until you were old enough to get your own place" He added. Thorn handed Sunny one of the pages and I decided to look over at it.

"You didn't know about this?" Thorn asked.  
"Notta" I said. Sunny shook her head.

"I haven't been in the Kingdom of Sand in the last six years" She replied. "My egg was found out in the desert, alone, by a dragon named Dune. That dragon" She said, pointing at the sand wing on the paper. Thorn inhaled sharply at her comment. "He took me to be raised by the Talons of Peace, along with the other dragonets of destiny. After all, I fit the prophecy…" She hesitated. "And my parents clearly didn't want me" Sunny then raised her head (which had been down while speaking), and met Thorn's eyes.  
"Sunny, your parents could've not wanted you, but, they also could've, maybe they just wanted to keep you safe" I said, shaking my head.  
"Did your parents want you?" Sunny asked.  
"Sometimes it was hard for me to notice, but, they did love me, in their own way" I said, staring at the top of the tent.

"He didn't find you" Thorn growled, caching my attention, I was already piecing everything together. "He _stole_ you. He knew where I'd hidden the you for your own safety, and he betrayed me" I stared at Sunny, it looked like she couldn't breathe. Thorn wrapped her claws around the dragonet. "I wanted you," Thorn stated fiercely. "You were the only thing I wanted. I've done everything I could to find you" Thorn said straight into Sunny's eyes. "Sunny. You're my daughter" Thorn said.

Of course, six years ago, odd features, Dune, and the egg in the desert. It all fit together perfectly. I looked at Ion. "Come on, let's leave them alone, get caught up" I said, exiting out of the flap.

While out in the city, we started to hear screaming. Ion and I rushed over to the commotion. Someone was setting the stales on fire. I rushed over, clamped their mouth shut, and asked them something.

"What's wrong?" I asked, shaking them.  
"Dragonbite viper!" They yelled, running of in another direction.

"What's a dragonbite viper?" I asked Ion.  
"Only the most dangerous thing in the desert, other than Burn, it can kill a dragon in less than a minute if untreated" Ion responded. "Come on, you're good with snakes, right?" Ion asked.  
"They're only something I wanted as a pet ever since I was four, so, yes" I responded.  
"It will have traveled towards the entrance of the Den, it'll be somewhere around there" Ion told me. We flew towards the entrance and searched around.  
"What are you doing?" Six-Claws asked.  
"Reports of a dragonbite viper, go and tell Thorn!" Ion said hurriedly. We continued to search around, until I heard a low hissing noise.  
"Get me a mouse" I told Ion, and he left. I looked into the corner, where the hissing was coming from. From the looks of it, there was no escape. Two minutes passed and Ion returned with both a mouse and a cage. I took the mouse, held in my claws, and waited. Only two seconds passed before fangs lunged, grabbed the mouse, and disappeared back into the shadows. I waited for two minutes before sticking my claws into the darkness. Soon enough, there was a snake in my claws. I then lifted him up slowly and put him in the cage. I then shut the cage, locked it, and looked back at Ion.  
"Is this it?" I asked.  
"Yeah, that's it, how did you do that? Vipers are extremely violent to dragons" Ion asked.  
"Maybe it sensed I wasn't a threat, or that I'm human" I suggested. I held the cage close to Ion, all the viper did was stare with a blank expression.  
"Well, you got your wish, your very own snake" Ion grinned.  
"Maybe I'll start a business here, catching deadly snakes" I smirked. I walked back to Thorn's tent to find only Qibli and Sunny there.  
"Why is that _thing_ doing here?!" Qibli yelled at us outside.  
"What? It likes us, plus, it's in a cage" I shrugged.

"It's still highly venomous!" Qibli yelled.  
"That doesn't change that he's still in the cage" I bluntly told him. "Look, the second he gets out of the cage, I'll catch him myself, deal?" I asked.  
"Fine" Qibli finally said, walking back into the tent. I shrugged and Ion and I sat on the wall, getting caught up on things.

We walked back into the tent, finding Sunny awake.  
"What happened to the viper, is everyone awake?" She asked.

"The viper was contained by Ion and Crescent, Thorn is still working on the fire problem" Six-Claws said.

"Did they…did they kill it?" Sunny asked.  
"Naw, I decided to keep him as a pet, always wanted a snake" I said, walking through the flap.

"Crescent! Ion!" Sunny exclaimed, wrapping the both of us (I don't even know how she did it, we're twice as tall as her) in a hug. I chuckled and put the cage down.

"It's good to see you too" I responded.  
"Ready to be presented to the Outclaws?" Six-Claws asked Sunny.  
"Not even remotely" Sunny answered. Six-Claws let out a small chuckle before lifting the flap.

"That's far enough, Six-Claws, stop where you are" A voice said.

"I take orders from Thorn and Thorns alone" Six-Claws responded. I couldn't help but start grasping the lock on the cage as the voice said: "Oh, it's not an order, it's a suggestion, that you might want to listen to. The question is: which daughter do you care about more?" The dragon said as he walked out from the darkness, with two dragons behind him.

"Ostrich, don't be scared, I won't let them hurt you" Six-Claws said.  
"Don't make a mistake here, my friends' tails are much closer than you are to me. If you attack, or even shout for help, she'll be dead in an instant" The dragon warned Six-Claws. Unknown to all the dragons, I put the cage into Ion's claws, and went invisible.

"There was no viper, that one was just a coincidence, wasn't it?" Six-Claws asked.  
"Yes, don't make one more move" The dragon said. I tried moving towards Ostrich, but something held me back, I couldn't reach the dragonet. I was stuck in place.

"What do you want her for?" Six-Claws asked.  
"Burn wants the dragonets, she'll take me back if I show up with one of them"  
"Idiot, she'll kill you on the spot" I said, becoming visible again, still not able to move.

"Back into her army? You're safe here, the war never comes here" Six-Claws pointed out.

"I was thrown out of her army, but my family wasn't, there are dragons I need to get back to" The dragon responded. _He's doing this for family._ I realized, thinking about Rose myself.

"You won't be" The dragon said after I zoned out.

"You don't know that, now release Ostrich and I'll go with you" Sunny said.

"No, only when we're halfway there" The dragon replied.

I watched as they left, and I sighed.  
"Why aren't you moving!?" Ion yelled, he had been trying to pull me out of place for a few minutes now.  
"Does it look like I know?" I asked, irritated. "We'll just have to wait" I said. "Be careful, and don't die, Sunny" I said, staring at the tent roof.

"She's where?!" Thorn yelled after a day, I was able to move know. "You're going where?!" She yelled.  
"I'm the best bet at holding Burn off until you guys arrive, I'm a good fighter, I've got tricks, I've got the most dangerous snake in the world, and I can turn invisible. Well, I don also have one other thing" I said thoughtfully. "Point is, she could be in danger right now, I have to leave" I told Thorn.

"Well you better be fast, or I'm blaming her death on you, or you'll never see the light of day ever again" Thorn growled, sending me on my way. I nodded and took off into the sky, I had the cage strapped to my back, and I had already fed her, yep, she wasn't a guy, quite the opposite actually. It took me about five hours, give or take, to reach the palace, and it definitely wasn't a tour sight. The walls were dripping with blood and dragon heads were mounted on spikes on the wall. I shuddered as the tsunami of death hit my nostrils, well that, and the sight of it. I turned invisible as I breached the clouds.

"If I were to put a dragonet, where would I put them?" I actually didn't need to find Sunny first, because I heard the sounds of a human first. It was faint, but audible. I angled down and glided into a window, going face to face with the ex-queen of the sky wings herself.  
"You!" I yelled, becoming visible once again. This startled the queen as I appeared in front of her.  
"You?! What are you doing here?!" She yelled.  
"I'm here to rescue a friend!" I said crossly. "I don't have time to deal with this" I shook my head and started to walk up the steps of the stairs.  
"Wait! Free me!" Scarlet yelled. This caught the attention of someone up the stairs. I quickly ran up the stairs, hid myself in plain sight, and continued up them. A dragon rushed right past me, running down the stairs. I saw Sunny and rushed to the chains.  
"How are you?" I asked her.  
"Smolder's been nice while Burn has been away" Sunny said as I broke one chain. Then another, third one, fourth. One left.  
"How did you get in here?!" A dragon yelled behind me.  
"I'm guessing that's Smolder" I said, turning around. A tail was pointed at my heart. "I don't exist, I'm your consciousness" I grinned, saying it very sarcastically. "If you're wondering, backup will be here anytime-" I was cut off as yelling was heard outside. "Huh, sooner than anticipated" I said, while I was distracted chains were locked on my wings. Smolder rushed out of the room and said something to a sand wing outside.  
"This is the fourth time I've been captured" I said, annoyed.

 **Well, what do you think? Not seven dragons, but perhaps…seven other things? Or should I say, eight? Well, anyways, hope you all enjoyed. I'll be back next time, until then, keep on reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright, back again and updating, I did leave updating for a little longer than I wanted, but I had other stories to update. As you all know, I plan to make another fanfic combining the other main characters for my other stories, and you also know, they're all guys, but since I've ended T.O.O.O (I** **might** **make a sequel to that story) I have decided that the last to characters will be female. Also, there is one thing I'd like to point out: thank you for 336 views! I did not expect to get this far in only a month or two, so I'd like to say thank you. If you'd like to see a special chapter next time, let me know in a review. One last question, have you ever accidently turned a hole puncher upside down and spilled out all the circular pieces of paper? I did that today (March 7** **th** **). Let's get right into this.**

 **The chapter title is in wingdings 3, can you decipher it? Review what you think it is, I'd like to know! If I were you, I'd decipher the last group of symbols, that's the chapter name!**

"It shouldn't be all that uncommon by now to you that we're constantly being captured" Sunny pointed out.  
"I know, but it's still annoying" I replied, thinking of any possible way to get out of this situation. "How about you try and charm the guard, you always seem to be able to do that" I grinned, knowing that she thinks that she could always find good in people, which, by the way she wasn't all that far off.  
"Maybe I will" Sunny puffed out her chest and walked to the doorway, while I stood smirking.

"We are unstoppable when we stick together" I said softly, smiling as I watched Sunny convince the guard. You won't guess what happened next, she actually convinced the messenger to take out to one of the platforms on the pillars. On the way, I grabbed some sort of telescope, a metal pipe like thing, and some rope, of course, without the messenger noticing. I think you can already see where I'm going with this, because I also grabbed some ink on the way.

Sunny shrieked while I was assembling my little project.  
"What? Who's dead?" The messenger asked.

"No one, it's just that my mother is way to reckless, she's here to rescue me" Sunny replied, wiping sweat from her forehead.  
"Really? Are you sure? That doesn't sound like any mother I know" The messenger raised an eyebrow.

"Well that's just sad" Sunny replied. "What are you doing over there?" Sunny asked me.  
"Making something that might save some lives, and sadly, might take others" I said, not wanting to hurt anyone, but it might be necessary, this was war after all. I continued to make my little project. I tied the telescope to the pipe, and then made a cross in the middle of the telescope lens. It was thin, but it was able to be seen for the purpose I was using it for. Ladies and gentlemen, I had just created the first ever laser, sniper rifle in this world. I held the pipe to my mouth and the telescope to my left eye. I wasn't really paying attention while Sunny was trying to talk Camel into letting us help down there. I looked for Thorn until I found her, but I also saw a streak of similar looking scales. I put the make shift rifle down and turned to Sunny. "Is that who I think it is?" I asked her.

"I'm pretty sure it is, I think that's Peril, Crescent!" Sunny exclaimed.  
"Don't get too excited, while she is a friend, she might be here for a completely different reason" I warned her, trying not to get her hopes too high.

"Oh, come on, as you said, she's our friend. What could go wrong?" Sunny asked.  
"Be careful when you say those words, something could go very, very wrong" I warned her, looking back down to the scales ripping across the desert. "Come with, so it's not like I'm escaping from you" Sunny said, taking off towards the sky wing that was entering the palace.  
"What about him?!" Camel asked.  
"I can't fly, go with her" I said, putting the scope back up to my left eye. I searched the sands again until I found Thorn, who by the way, had a tail about to be brought down on her head. I shot one of my lasers after getting my lens adjusted, and it my shot hit its mark, the laser went right through the dragon's venomous tail. I nodded in approval and quickly turned around, chasing after Sunny.

As I ran through the palace walls, I saw symbols decorating them, they almost looked like a certain kind of font from my world, specifically, wingdings 2. Almost as if, something was trying to tell me something, when I first saw wingdings appear, it was behind the dragon that told me to find the temple in the sea, wingdings 3. Now, wingdings 2, is something trying to point me towards something, someone, or…some-world? I didn't have time to think about though, as I ran through the palace corridors.

"That's not true, you can be whatever dragon you want to be" I heard Sunny's voice say as I neared her location in the palace. I rounded the corner, I saw a terrified Camel, a hopeful Sunny, and an aggravated Peril. I slowed down as I walked into the room.  
"Hello there" I said, walking over to Sunny.  
"Crescent! I, uh, I mean…how are you?" Peril asked nervously. I tilted my head in confusion, she was acting a little weird.

"Good, um, are you okay? You're acting a little…weird" I asked, worried for her. When I look back at myself, I realize how oblivious I was.

"No! I'm fine, completely fine!" Peril exclaimed, waving her claws in the air in front of her.  
"Well, okay then…" I replied.

"Well, I'm here to rescue Scarlet, I've been waiting days for an opening like this, I've been waiting so that I didn't have to kill anyone" Peril said, looking to the tower.

"What?" I asked, confused.  
"Why?!" Sunny exclaimed.  
"Look, I know Scarlet isn't the nicest of dragons" _Understatement of the century._ I thought, putting a claw on my chin, letting her talk. "But she was the only one who didn't want to kill me, she raised me better than my own mother" Peril tried to explain. "I've heard Kestrel isn't exactly nice, but…I've been wondering if I should've gone with her" Peril said thoughtfully.  
"Peril, could you follow me?" I asked, my face showing signs of sadness.  
"What's wrong?" Peril asked as we walked back to the platform from earlier.  
"I regret to inform you but, Kestrels'…Kestrel is dead, I'm so sorry" I wrapped my wings around her as she sunk to the floor.  
"No, no, no! I left her back at the mountain! I shouldn't have pushed her away!" Peril started sobbing, but her tears didn't last long on her scales. I continued to wrap my wings around her as she held her claws to her face. "Who did this?!" She cried out to the sky.

"Peril, if I were to tell you, would you seek revenge?" I asked softly.  
"Of course, I would!" She exclaimed, as if it were the dumbest question ever asked.  
"Peril…revenge is not going to help you with your internal struggle, and neither is freeing Scarlet going to help you, but more importantly: revenger is never necessary, only self-defense" I told her, bringing her eye sight to mine as I talked.  
"But, why?" Peril asked, still distraught.

"Because, it weighs down on the soul, the soul is a curious thing Peril, so fragile and yet so full of emotion" I shook my head, gently taking her claws into mine.  
"Is that what I felt…each time in the arena?" Peril asked, looking back up to me.  
"Yes, that was grief, sorrow, pity, and guilt" I told her. "But, you can start your life over whenever you want, even right now" I encouraged her.

"I can?" Peril asked, hope in her eyes.  
"Yes, yes you can" I smiled, as this was the thing Rose always told me when I was distraught and feeling a little under the weather.  
"Alright, but can I still free Scarlet?" Peril asked. "She's the only family like figure I have left" Peril asked.  
"Do you really want to free Scarlet?" I asked.  
"I do" Peril responded.  
"Then you can free Scarlet after this whole skirmish is over" I told her, standing up.

"Alright, let's free you guys then" Peril smiled, undoing the chains, and then doing the same to Sunny as we returned to Sunny and Camel.  
"Alright, here's the plan" I told Sunny and Peril, laying out a plan on how to stop the battle.

"I really shouldn't be letting this happen" Camel said, shaking his head.  
"You couldn't stop her if you wanted" Sunny pointed out as we walked back to the platform. I saw Peril talking to the sand wings down below, then to Thorn as the battle stopped. I watched as Thorn bowed gratefully and flew to the courtyard.  
"Race you two to the courtyard!" Sunny exclaimed, taking off towards that part of the palace. I shook my head and smiled, flying after the energetic sand wing. When we reached the courtyard, Thorn was shouting out orders. I wasn't all that surprised when Sunny cannonballed herself into her mother.  
"By all the snakes!" Thorn exclaimed, startling my own snake (could you guys send a review for a name for the snake? That'd be great). "Sunny!" I raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Never mind! Found her!" Thorn yelled.  
"You came to rescue me!" Sunny exclaimed while her arms were wrapped around Thorn.

"Of course I did, Six-Claws told me everything, I spent seven years searching for you and wasn't about to let you go" Thorn replied. "Besides, I've always wanted to invade Burn's stronghold, I take it she's not here?" Thorn asked.  
"No, if she were, we'd most likely be dead by now" I replied. I rolled my eyes when Thorn said: "Well! Let's take a tour of the palace while she's not here!" As if she didn't almost die minutes ago. I walked over to a statue, on it was written: **Here lies Queen Oasis, mother of Queen Burn, her bones now belong to the sands of time.**  
"Does she know that she's not actually queen yet?" I asked, amused.  
"Apparently not" Thorn replied.  
"Also, this is more poetic than I imagined Burn to be like" I decided to throw out, turning to Smolder.  
"She wasn't very poetic, so she had me write, actually" Smolder replied to my gesture. I noticed under the writing however, were symbols, symbols that looked a lot like wingdings 3.

I looked around and saw a piece of parchment on the ground, beside it was a brush and ink. I took the paper, ink, and brush and walked back over to the statue.  
"What are you doing?" Smolder asked.  
"I'm writing down the symbols, do you know what they mean?" I asked.  
"I don't, Burn, brought in some dragon on the coast, I believe her name started with a J?" Smolder replied. The symbols which I wrote down were these:

(Don't worry about decoding it, I'll let you all know in later chapters, maybe even in this one) I held onto the paper and turned to follow Sunny and Thorn, who were already flying somewhere else in the palace. I honestly wasn't paying much attention as we walked to were Scarlet was held, also were the night wing head was that Thorn wanted to see.  
"Hey, I'm going to stop by the library" I announced while walking and seeing the room.  
"Alright" Thorn simply replied as I walked into the room. I searched the room for a minute, trying to see if I could find anything symbol like. The room had been well preserved, surprisingly, and had papers all over the floor, but it seemed as if it hadn't been used for years.  
"Look in the last row" I heard a voice tell me, I whipped around, trying to see who was there.  
"Who's there?" I asked, constantly looking in front and behind me, I was the average horror fan and knew if I was to continue, I had to always look for whatever was the cause of the voice.  
"Last row" The voice repeated, coming from all directions. I slowly made my way to the last row and spotted a scroll different from the others, on it was a map of the Phyrria, and marked locations in each kingdom. I saw several symbols, all of which were fading, however, there was one group of symbols at the top of the paper, and a translation under them. It almost looked like a note…

Come with me now, I'll go take you down, afraid to lose control, I think I've fought myself to death, I need to move, I need to fight, I need to lose myself tonight. A part of me knows I'm going to war, I confused myself for something that's real. "Don't delay," I heard him say, "come with me now".

I heard voices and then the slamming of a door, I picked up the scroll and ran to the entrance.  
"I can't believe it! He locked us in here!" Thorn exclaimed, holding a scroll.

"Really? He doesn't want to be killed by a murderous sister? Of course he wants to trap you, to save his life" I pointed out, walking over to the two. "What's with the scroll?" I asked.

"It's from Sunny's father" Thorn replied, trying to figure out a way out of the coming conversation.  
"Why were you so interested in night wings, every time they're brought up?" I asked, not letting her get away from the conversation.  
"Morrowseer, I want him dead" Thorn replied, starting to get aggravated.

"You already know he's dead" I pressed into the conversation further.

"It's none of your concern" Thorn replied, trying the force the door open.

"Does it have something to do with Sunny's father?" I asked, making her freeze. She sighed and turned to Sunny, hesitating, but definitely about to tell her something.  
"I didn't want to tell you, Sunny, but you're a night wing/sand wing hybrid, your father was a night wing"

After Sunny ranting about how terrible they were, I tried getting the door open, I eventually had enough of it and charged up a laser.

"What are-" Sunny was cut off as the door was blown off its hinges and lay smoking in the hallway.  
"Move!" I yelled, Burn was coming down the other hallway. The two immediately flew off and I was faced with Burn. She just glared at me with a glare of death while I stood my ground. "You, mad bro?" I asked, grinning. She growled and lunged at me, as if in slow motion, I ran, jumped, and rolled under her. I hit her tail away with my tail and flew down the steps to some other rooms. The hallways got thinner and I was forced to running, Burn close behind me. I put enough distance between us though and was able to get into a room that was conveniently unlocked. I rushed into the room and locked it behind me. I stood back against the wall beside the door as I heard Burn run past, blinded with rage. I felt as if some monster was chasing me in a horror film. I took light inhales and light exhales as I looked around the room I was in. I tilted my head as I saw a tunnel at the end of the room. For the most part, it was an empty room. I walked over to the tunnel, I was surprised that it looked like it hadn't been used for thousands of years, almost as if only I could see it. It was made of a different stone as the inner and outer walls of the palace, and carvings were all along the tunnel walls. However, after walking for about an hour down the tunnel, there was a sign on the wall that looked like this: Turn Back now. Needless to say, I was a little unnerved about this, but I knew this was the only way that I could possibly exit the tunnel. I walked forward into the light and found myself in an underground oasis. There was a sky light in the roof where the light from the desert sand came in, it was barely large enough for me to fit through, it looked like, however the thing that intrigued me the most was something in the middle of the room, right behind the sky light. There was a pair of throwing knives sitting behind the light, just two. I picked one up in each of my claws, however, as I did so, they vanished into my claws, as if they were sinking into them. I felt no pain and was shocked at what happened. When I made a throwing gesture with my claws, thrusting them forward, two knives came out and stuck into the wall. I stood amazed and tried it again, the same thing happened. I grinned at this and climbed out of the skylight, I would have to tell the others about this some other time.

After a few hours and picking a direction, then flying, I was able to make it back to the scorpion den, I practically fell out of the sky. I had to be helped by two outclaws to get back to Thorn's tent.

"I'm glad to see you're okay" Thorn told me as I sat on a couple of pillows.  
"To be blunt, I'm also glad I'm okay, but my experience yielded a more interesting opportunity" I smiled.  
"And what's that?" Thorn asked. I made a throwing motion with my right arm, aimed at a poster of Morrowseer, a knife came out and hit the poster in the middle of Morrowseer's forehead.

"Well, that's…interesting…why don't you get some rest?" Thorn asked, looking at the knife as if it would start walking at any moment.

"I think that that'd be best" I agreed and found a place to sleep somewhere.

The next morning, Sunny and I left, heading back to the rainforest. Sunny gave Thorn one last hug and I high (clawed?) fived Ion.  
"You want to come with?" I asked, after getting my viper a rat to eat.  
"You know, that'd be nice, I could be the official guard of Thorn's daughter, and at the same time I could see the rainforest" Ion nudged Six-Claws, grinning.  
"I guess it would be convenient, then Thorn might ease off a little, knowing an outclaw will be with her, no offense, Crescent" Six-Claws stated.  
"None taken" I smiled, while standing in the heat of the desert, mind you, it was really, really hot.  
"Alright, well, its settled then" Ion grinned, taking off with us as Sunny waved goodbye.

We reached Jade mountain as a heavy storm hit us, driving us into a cave.  
"I never was much of a hunter" I replied to Ion's question while we sat in a cave, searching for a stick.

"You're quite the accidental stick hunter though, because you're standing on one" This surprised me and caused me to lose my balance, making me fall over.  
"Ow" I groaned, picking up the stick and giving it to Sunny, who lit it and started walking down into the tunnel.

"Does anyone else hear breathing?" Ion asked while we walked through the tunnel. I looked around the tunnel walls, not seeing anything in particular. Also, I had gotten a bag from Thorn which I stored the scroll and the piece of paper from earlier in. The breathing got more apparent as we walked further into the mountain.  
"Do you think it's Stonemover?" I asked, knowing that Sunny's father was in this very mountain somewhere.

"Who knows? It could be anyone, anything, really" Ion shrugged.

"Let's quiet our voices a bit" I whispered as we got closer. Sunny walked into one part of the cave where there was a split off, leading into another room. I nearly laughed when Sunny was surprised when the night wing frozen in place opened his eyes. I held my talons to my mouth, cheeks puffing out, and I was slouched over, trying to die of laughter. I watched and continued to hold in my laughter in said position until Sunny was done being awkward. _This dragon sighs a lot._ I made a mental note to myself, counting the number of times he had sighed. Ion and I stepped out of the room while Sunny and her father talked, as we talked outside of the room however, we saw a fox just trot in with some prey in its mouth. The fox casually walked into the room, carrying the food in Its mouth.

"You don't see that everyday" I remarked, raising an eyebrow.

Currently, it was early in the morning, I was sitting at the ledge of the entrance of the cave that we entered, watching as the sun rose up from the east. I sniffed the air, normal scents were in the air, flowers, damp grass, and your average yak. I grimaced after smelling the yak, I also wrinkled up my snout. I stood up and made a throwing motion with both my hands at a tree further down the mountain, throwing out my right hand first. The two knives hit the tree, only inches away from each other by the looks of it. I turned around to find Ion rubbing his eyes and walking out of the cave towards me.  
"How'd you sleep, sleeping beauty?" I sarcastically asked, grinning.

"Very good, thank you very much" Ion rolled his eyes, lightly punching me in the shoulder. I rolled my eyes and looked to the distant forest in the background.  
"Just one more day, then we'll be back in the rainforest" I told myself, already thinking of getting back to peace.

"I've heard weird things about that place" Ion remarked.  
"There are screaming monkeys, but you'll get used to it" I waved it off. "Also, don't eat the large fruit that looks like a raspberry, or touch any frogs that look bright and colorful. Or the smoke berries, don't eat those either" I laughed, recalling the time when Clay had eaten the raspberry looking fruit. I shook my head as Sunny came out of the cave, raising an eyebrow as we laughed.  
"What are you two laughing about?" Sunny asked, tilting her head.

"Ah, nothing" I grinned, shaking it off. This got an eyebrow raise from Sunny, but she didn't give it much more attention. A few minutes later we left the mountain and departed for the rainforest.

Our arrival was postponed however, as Sunny decided to try and find a human. Something about a "dream visitor" and "the Eye of Onyx".

"Is Onyx a person, or is the eye just made out of Onyx?" I asked the air sarcastically. However, after the sarcastic remark, we saw two humans, both of them around a burnt village. While Ion and Sunny sorted out that mess however, I went in search of a rat or lizard for my viper, which wasn't all that happy being in a cage. I eventually found said lizard and gave it to the viper, who in turn slowly ate it. I then flew back to the other two and saw that Sunny was waving her arms in the air as Ion stood with a blue star shaped sapphire. I was amused as Sunny tried to make contact with the humans. "Let me handle this" I told Sunny, looking at the two humans. "Do you have something made out of onyx? Circular shaped, like an eye" I asked, obviously sounding like weird talk to Sunny. The two humans stood for a few seconds amazed, they were only able to shake their heads. I turned to Sunny, then told her: "Well, they don't have it, let's get back to the rainforest" I then took off into the night sky, hearing wingbeats behind me.

I could see the edge of the rainforest as we flew closer and closer. I couldn't wait to stop flying around the continent for at least one day. This made my wings beat faster as I flew over the rainforest, I looked behind me, the other two just as eager, just slower in their approach. Just as I thought I'd make it without any disturbances, I heard a whistling through the air, I did a barrel roll in the air and dodged a few darts.  
"Fly low! And don't get hit!" I ordered, dive bombing into the canopy. I made myself invisible, giving me an edge in this battle, but not by much. I continued to dodge the little darts, until I made it to Glory's pavilion. My route was changed though, leading me to a place where I heard a certain sea wing shouting orders. I rolled as I landed, turned around, and sliced a dart in two with a knife as it flew through the air, the knife then stuck into some random tree. "Would you stop shooting at me?! This is the second time this month!" I yelled. Needless to say, I wasn't all the happy to be shot at as we entered the rainforest.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! I'VE BEEN HERE WONDERING WHERE YOU TWO WENT! AND WHO'S THE THIRD ONE?!" Tsunami yelled, putting me in a death hug after she was done yelling.  
"Um, trying to not die?" I tried answering, only wheezing out the reply.  
"I'm Ion, pleasure to meet you" Ion said, ignoring the fact I was trapped in a death hug. After I was let go, we proceeded to meet Glory, who was equally annoyed.  
"Starflight, what's out current status on beheading dragons that scare me half to death?" Glory asked.  
"Our current constitution says no beheading dragons" Starflight replied.  
"look-I know you're mad…" I started off, but I found myself staring at a red scaled queen of the rain wings and night wings. "Ok, really mad" I squeaked, my voice cracking.

 **So, another chapter done, that's good, right? Oh yeah, yeah it is! I feel good! Also, I would like for you all to consider putting OC's in reviews for my next WoF story, which will have a female hero this time, my next two stories will have female main characters btw, so, below are a list of requirements.**

 **Dragon type (Hybrid, main series dragons, and maybe an obvious other dragon type that Tui did not include in her books):**

 **Attitude (humorous, adventurous, brave, etc.):**

 **Gender:**

 **Royal?:**

 **Siblings?:**

 **Hobbies?:**

 **Sports or gaming?:**

 **Do they like books, if so, what kind?:**

 **Last requirement, what kind of kingdom do they live in?:**

 **As you might be able to tell, this will be a modern universe, one which I may or may not come up with the main character, and what they're like. Also, I will give credit to anyone who sends OC's that I use. Until then, keep on reading, and follow your passions!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Welcome back to another chapter! I'm making this chapter earlier than expected because I got an OC submission from Lynxtheicewing, which btw, I read your story, cool huh? Be sure to check out Lynx's story! Anyways, I'll be sure to use your OC Lynx! Thank you! Now, onto the story!**

Chapter eleven: The Three Sisters

"You bet I'm mad!" Glory yelled. "Wherever you went better have been important!" Glory glared us down, Ion the meanwhile, was not all as uncomfortable as Sunny and I, as he didn't exactly leave without telling anyone. I suddenly remembered the map I was given, where did it go? Suddenly, my sight was replaced by a map, all I could see was the map, when I stopped thinking about the map, it went away and I could see normally again. _Odd…then again, anything that's magic is odd._ I thought, zoning out Glory for the time being.

When I was back in the conversation, Deathbringer had appeared, Glory had a smug look on her face, and Tsunami and Clay wanted to know what the two of us had been doing for the past week.

"Well, I met my parents, Burn's brother as well, and I saw Peril again! Though she was savings Scarlet…but she waited until after we escaped Burn's fortress!"

"Sunny, maybe we should start from the beginning" I offered. Sunny nodded and started speaking.  
"Ok, well, it started with these three night wings…"

"And confronting scavengers, that too" Deathbringer replied after hearing the whole story. "No, no, no, thanks. Not for me" Deathrbringer shuddered.  
"You're scared of humans?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"What did you call them?" Glory asked, tilting her head.  
"Alright, let me first recall points while I was with Sunny. We met Thorn, I healed a dragon on the brink of death, met a friend from my own world, I'll get to that later, got a dragonbite viper as a pet (still need a name! Please review a name for the viper, it would be greatly appreciated!), made Burn mad, wrote down symbols, and found this underground oasis where I gained the power to throw knives, so, yeah…" I shrugged, still not sure how it all happened. "Anyways, I don't come from this continent, not even this planet. Something brought me here from my world where dragons exist in only myths and legends, a world ruled by humans, which by the way Deathbringer, humans can think and speak like dragons. Dragons and humans just can't understand each other, excluding Ion and I, who are from the human world" I explained, letting them adjust to what I said.  
"Yeah, it's true" Ion simply said, shrugging. That's when Deathbringer fainted.  
"Some bodyguard you are" Glory snorted, making all of us laugh, well, except for Deathbringer that is (I'm laughing so hard right now).

"But, we can't stop the war, the prophecy isn't real, remember?" Clay asked.  
"So? What the harm in trying?" Sunny asked. I agreed with her.  
"Yeah, so what? The night wings probably based the prophecy after an actual one anyways" I pointed out, shrugging.  
"He has a point" Ion replied.

"Maybe it doesn't have to be us" Starflight quietly said. Then added: "Maybe it has to be us…"  
"No! It doesn't have to be you! You've done enough already!" Fatespeaker tried to offer.  
"Fatespeaker, sometimes we all have to do one more step or action that we don't want to" I said, not only addressing Fatespeaker, but really the whole group.

"We have to do this, for my brothers and sisters" Clay said.  
"For Anemone" Tsunami said.  
"For the sand wings that need a unified kingdom" Glory said.  
"For Rose!" I yelled, pumping my fist (do dragons have fists?) in the air.  
"For Phyrria!" Ion yelled.

"So, will you help me?" Sunny asked. I nodded and said: "What's the plan?" I asked.

"We're not killing anyone" I firmly stated.

"So how do we do this?" Ion asked, skeptical.

"Sunny, while the idea of the sand wings deciding is good, I don't think that's enough" I paused before continuing. "We need all the tribes there, but most importantly, we need all the sisters there as well" I finished.

"So, who is in?" Sunny asled.

"I'm in" Clay said.  
"Me too" Starflight nodded.  
"I'll help as well" Glory answered.  
"Of course, I'll help" Tsunami replied.  
"Why not" Ion shrugged.  
"Obviously I'm in" I responded.

"We start by sending a message to Blaze, Burn, and Blister" Sunny said.  
"We'll start with Blister, and we'll reach her through the Talons of Peace"

"This is awesome," Tsunami said. "I'm so excited. Going to visit my very favorite dragons in all of Phyrria" Tsunami sarcastically remarked.  
"Are being Glory now?" I asked.  
"Yeah, Queen on Sarcasm" Sunny added.  
"Hey! I can be sarcastic! Glory doesn't get to be queen of everything!" Tsunami exclaimed, brushing her tail along the edge of the shoreline.

"Also, isn't your boyfriend in the Talons?" I asked, making her glare at me.

"Where is that blaster mud wing?" Tsunami asked.  
"I wish we didn't have to bring him along" Sunny remarked.  
"He's the only one we had available to get us to the Talons" I pointed out. Sunny sighed and Tsunami shook her head.

"I know, and now we're looking for-"

"Your favorite dragons" Sunny and I said at the same time, rolling our eyes.

"I don't trust them" Tsunami replied.

"Trapping you guys in an underground cave comes to mind" I mused, my attention however was brought to the sky. "Isn't that Ochre?" I asked.  
"He has a few dragons with him" Tsunami observed.

"He's trying to communicate something" I observed, seeing the flashing. "I think he wants us to land" I said.

"I could of figured that out" Tsunami snapped. "Riptide!" Tsunami suddenly exclaimed. I nearly fell over as she went by me at a fast speed.

"You're alive!" Riptide exclaimed.  
"That's far enough" Another sea wing blocked his way.  
"Don't be such a pessimist, at least have some pessimistic optimism" I grinned, obviously confusing the dragon. I tend to do that.

"Of course, I am," Tsunami replied, ignoring the green sea wing. "What are you doing with these-" Tsunami was cut off when Sunny kicked her. Tsunami glared at her but, she seemed to get the message. "With the Talons of Peace?" she finished.

"Queen Coral threw me out," Riptide said sadly. "She considered killing me, or imprisoning me again, but she said I'd fought bravely in the battle at the Summer Palace. So she let me leave with my life, and I didn't have anywhere else to go, I thought the Talons might know where you were, but…" he trailed off.

"But we had no idea" The sea wing said with a cold voice.  
"You can't really blame them, you kept them in a cave for six years" I waved off the cold voice as if it were nothing. Tsunami gave him an incredulous look.

"You're not seriously mad at _us,_ are you? This is not how this works, _I'm_ supposed to be mad at _you;_ that's how this works"

"This is Nautilus" Riptide interjected. "The leader of the Talons of Peace" I stopped paying attention as I saw something flying towards us.  
"Is that Flame?" I stopped the conversation, I squinted at the sky.

"It could be, he could've followed us" Sunny replied. "Maybe he changed his mind" she finished. We explained why we needed the Talons after a pitying moment between Flame and his mother. Maybe I could heal the dragonet…

"Hey Flame, could you come here?" I asked while Sunny and Tsunami were talking to the other Talons.  
"Why?" He asked, his eyes were wet.

"Just trust me" I replied, holding out a claw. Flame grabbed the claw and a light flowed from my claw up his arm and to his face. He was shocked, needless to say, and grabbed his face when the light stopped. I smiled as I told him to look at his reflection as soon as possible. He didn't need to do that though to know what happened, his mother's reaction and his sight was enough. I smiled and waved as we flew off. Healing something like that was not nearly as bad as almost bringing a dragon back from the dead, that's for sure.

"I'm sure the three sisters will show up, that part will work, it's when they get there is what worries me the most" I looked to the forest as we flew over it.

"Just send Jambu and I to the stronghold, he knows how to change his scales to look like an ice wing, and I can be his backup" I suggested to Glory. Glory gave me a skeptical expression. "I'll keep your brother safe" I promised, placing a claw on where I thought a dragon heart would be.

"No, I need you here, send Mangrove with him" Glory replied. "Be safe, that's and order from your queen" Glory told the dragons.  
"Yes, your majesty" Jambu answered.

"Stay camouflaged and stay safe" Glory ordered.  
"Yup, just like you said five minutes ago, and five minutes before that, and-"

"Alright, go away" Glory shooed them away.

"Ready?" Sunny asked Clay.  
"Sure, I've eaten breakfast, what more could do? Ooh, maybe more breakfast" Clay said, his eyes gleaming. We all laughed after he said that, the tension around was finally dying down. I watched the two fly off and thought to myself: _I hope everything works out._

I was watching from the walls of the palace, watching as dragons came from all directions. I was glad that Burn had removed all the heads mounted on the palace walls, the stench was barely lingering now, but I had no doubt that she hadn't gotten rid of them. Burn also seemed to notice me, giving me a glare that could've killed me three times if looks could kill. By looking at the amount of dragons, I assumed that 99% of each tribe had come down here, even the ice wings. I then returned to the other dragonets.

"This place is freaky, Starflight, are you sure you should be here?" Fatepseaker asked. I was amazed that Starflight hadn't noticed the huge crush Fatespeaker had on him.

"I have to be here" Starflight replied.

"What is _that_ , there's a fourth moon in the sky" Fatespeaker asked, looking to the sky.  
"That's a comet, or something like that" I replied, squinting.

"Yes, I agree, it's more of a comet" Starflight said, backing my statement up. I rolled my eyes as Fatespeaker exclaimed having a vision.

"It's not completely impossible to have some powers like that, even if they're faint" I told the bickering night wings beside me.

"Are you a mysterious power expert now?" Starflight challenged.  
"I know more than you do" I replied, smirking. "Who can become invisible, heal, drain energy, and throw magic knives?" I asked, making Starflight open and close his mouth repeatedly. I smirked before turning to Tsunami after she asked: "Where's Glory?"

"Right behind us" Clay replied. The only two tribes that didn't have most of the tribe were the rain wings and night wings. Fifteen rain wings and five night wings, plus Deathbringer, were what Glory had brought. She put Grandeur and Mangrove in charge while she was gone. She also let Deathbringer choose said five night wings who he thought were more trustworthy than the rest.

"What if they start fighting?" Fatespeaker asked.  
"Then hundreds more dragons would be dead, that might end the war itself" I replied. "I couldn't heal that many dragons so quickly, I could heal probably a max of five before going into a coma" I finished.

"We'll stop them if we have to" Sunny added.  
"How? By asking nicely?" Tsunami asked.  
"You'd be surprised how effective asking nicely can be, maybe if you tried it sometime you would see that" Sunny replied.  
"Yowch" Glory said with a grin, causing Tsunami to glare at the both of them.

"Let's get down there before anything happens" I offered, flying towards the palace, while Sunny thanked us on the way.

I watched as Glory made herself look like a sky wing and joked about the irony, however it didn't last long, because there was a low growl from the palace as Burn stepped into the moonlight.

"The war is over" Sunny said as loud as she could.  
"Really? Because you say so?" Burn asked.  
"Because they all say so" I replied, stepping out from behind the dragonets, I had the most determined voice and posture I had ever had in my life. Silence ensued as all the dragons stared at me, however, my focus was on Burn and Burn alone.

"Interesting," Said Burn. "But I see a problem, two problems in fact, flying this way right now" Burn finished.

"You're alive, that's a pity" Blister said, pausing. "I'd hoped you'd be dead along with my sisters before I got here" Blister glared at me while she said this.  
"I think I have the record for the most royalty hating me more than any other dragon in history" I whispered to Deathbringer beside me.  
"It's a wonder you're still alive" Deathbringer whispered back. While I was whispering to Deathbringer, the dragonets were talking about how tonight was going to go. Burn barked a disbelieving laugh.

"I have a better idea, how about I kill my sisters, then you all, stuff you, and spend the next hundred years talking about peaceful solutions?" Burn asked.  
"How about no, I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen" I replied, not intimidated by Burn in the least.  
"You, against me? Unbelievable" Burn replied.  
"Maybe, but I have a certain animus sea wing on my side, his name is Fathom, I could introduce you" I grinned, no dragon knew who I was talking about though, but they all seemed to think he was a powerful dragon, and indeed he was.

"I've already made a gesture of peace, didn't you get my present, Burn?" Blister asked. "I sent you something you've always wanted" Blister said. I had a feeling this was something bad, in fact, I had left my viper back in the rainforest (still need a name!).

"Smolder, bring me the box" Burn ordered.

"Now?" He asked.  
"Don't argue with me" Burn growled. I heard a familiar hissing as the box was brought out.  
"Dragonbite viper" I whispered.  
"What?" Fatespeaker asked.  
"Rare and deadly" Starflight replied. Burn ripped off the top of the box and brought out the rope of scaly fury.  
"It would be amusing when this kills you instead of me" Burn growled.  
"Did I leave out that I gave you two?" Blister asked. Another viper lunged out and bit Burn, making the crowd scream. Burn was already dying it would only be a minute before she was dead. I was surprised how fast the viper moved and pushed Starflight out of the way, unfortunately, the viper bit me instead.  
"Gah!" I yelled. I couldn't hear the cries of my friends and only focused myself on slowing the venom down. I picked up the snake and threw it at the box, I ignored the pain for a few seconds, and I flipped the box over. "And stay in there" I wheezed. I looked at my foot, black veins were inside it. I sat down and grabbed my foot, squeezing it as hard as possible, slowing down the blood flow. I kept my leg up so that the blood flow was even slower. I then saw a red glow shoot through the sky and land beside me.  
"Peril...burn the venom!" I ordered, crying out again from the extreme pain.  
"But-"  
"Do it!" I yelled, giving Blister a death glare. "Catch the other snake!" I yelled to Ion, who looked troubled but did so anyway. I felt something stab into my ankle and stay there until the black veins went away. I kept my eyes open and weakly fell to the stone. I took deep breaths and waited until the wound started rapidly closing up. The pain still lingered though and I leaned against Clay while still taking deep breaths. I kept my right foot from touching the ground and glared at Blister.  
"Can't get rid of me that easily" I smirked, before taking a deep breath. Not all that many seconds passed before a rain wing was wrapping my ankle with bandages.

"You should rest" The rain wing said, reaching for a dart.  
"No, I'm witnessing this event" I replied, ignoring the pain. "You can make me black out the second the new queen is decided" I told the dragon, thanking him as well for the bandage (did any of you notice that the books say poison and not venom? That's weird, right? Snakes have venom…). I watched as Blister fought Blaze. "Find the eye!" I suddenly yelled out while the dragonets were discussing how to end the battle. "It's the only way to stop the fighting!" I exclaimed, hobbling over to Smolder. I looked to Flower, Smolder's human friend. I started talking to Flower, stopping most dragons from watching the battle.  
"Flower, you were there when the queen died, do you know where the rest of the treasure is?" I asked, catching the human off guard, however it didn't take long for Flower to recover.  
"That statue!" She yelled, pointing to Oasis' statue. I flew over to the statue and started digging at the sand. The other dragonets joined in, along with Thorn and maybe Smolder. We soon uncovered the bones of Oasis, I opened her jaw and found sacks inside. I untied the sacks and started sorting through them. I soon saw the Eye of Onyx, and picked it up by the chain with a dagger.

"Is this it?" I asked, catching Blister's attention. Around the eye of Onyx were dragon wings, that glowed when I touched them. I was currently now holding Eye in my claws. I could feel magic on it. "It's enchanted" I observed.  
"With this, Sunny could even be queen" Tsunami said. I waited for a few seconds, I had the power to entrust this with any female sand wing. I was just currently trying avoid Blister.  
"Could you all make up your minds!" I yelled while zooming through the air.

"Give it to mother!" Sunny yelled, the other dragonets nodding.  
"Got it!" I yelled, diving towards them, I threw it to Thorn, but before it reached her, Blister caught it with her tail. When she landed, she had a painful expression and tried to fling it off. However, before she could, right before my eyes, she started glowing and was turned into a pile of ashes.

I landed where Blister once was and carefully picked up the Eye. I walked over to Thorn, and slowly held it out to her.  
"Me? Are you sure?" Thorn asked.  
"The dragonets have decided it best" I said, nodding. Thorn reluctantly took the Eye, and like a fantasy film, the Eye floated above her claws and hung itself around her neck. I grinned and turned to the dragons have Phyrria.  
"Tribes of Phyrria, sand wings! Welcome Queen Thorn!" I yelled to the crowd, extending my arms and wings. "Your majesty" I smiled and turned around.

"I hope you two will help me figure this out" Thorn said.  
"We will" I replied, Sunny nodded as well.  
"And I think many other dragons will be willing to help as well" Sunny said. The war was finally over, but not all the prophecies were…

One month later

"Wouldn't it be perfect?" Sunny asked as we stared at Jade mountain.  
"I think a school is a good idea, we could have Tsunami as the principle, since she never got to be queen" I grinned.  
"I can see it, we could use the caves as classrooms, but we'll need light, lots of light" Tsunami ignored my comment.

"And field trips" Clay added.

"And scrolls" Starflight added.  
"A library is a great idea" I responded.

"Do you think anyone will actually come?" Tsunami asked.  
"I'm sure dragons will" I replied. "It will be a big success" I smiled, not knowing if I'd see it to the end though...  
"Please no more prophecies" Tsunami said.  
"Well, than I guess I'll have to deal with mine, starting with this map" I said, taking the map out of my bag.  
"And you still need a name for that viper" Ion pointed out, making us all laugh.

"You should remember I'm not good at naming things!" I yelled.  
"Yeah, it took you three weeks to name that frog you got from school, and you ended up naming it Froggit!" Ion laughed. I smiled as I looked at the map, just one last prophecy, hopefully.

 **Boom! Another chapter done! Sad news, my headphones broke two days ago…thankfully I had an extra pair! Again, thank you Lynx for the OC! I hope you enjoyed the ending to the first arc, and before you ask, yes, I will do the second arc after Crescent's adventure. Man, he just can't get a break, can he? I don't know if you can tell…but there's some foreshadowing in here for the last fanfic I'll do before the fanfic where all the heroes meet (it will be after the WoF modern AU, btw). If you want to, you can guess in a review! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time! Bye!**


	12. Special Chapter One

**Alright, so, I thought a funny, little special chapter would be nice. This will NOT be canon to the story. Also, wasn't working for me yesterday, I assumed it was server lag or something, I don't know. So, yeah, that's it. Here we go.**

 **Special chapter one**

"Come on! You should totally do it!" Sunny exclaimed.  
"I am not a dragon who likes teaching subjects, plus, they won't listen to me" I waved her off, walking back over to a hammock.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Sunny tried pressing further.

"No" I replied.

"Party pooper" Sunny muttered under her breath. Great, now I feel bad. I sighed and turned back around to face her.

"Look, if you want, I could be a guide around the school" I offered (actually…maybe that's what I'll do for the second arc…a guide…huh…).

"Really?!" Sunny exclaimed, her face lighting up.  
"Yes" I replied, rolling my eyes. "Can I sleep now?" I asked, looking at the sky, which was pitch black.

"Fine…can you also take one of the night wing families with you tomorrow?" Sunny asked, of course, through the dream visitor.  
"Yeah, sure, whatever" I said, yawning.

"Thanks!" Was the last thing I heard before blacking out…

"Crescent…Crescent…Crescent! Get your tail up!" I heard, suddenly waking up, spinning in my hammock, and ending up falling onto a branch below me.

"Ouch…" I groaned, grabbing my head.

"That wasn't very gentle…" I heard Deathbringer say.

"He has to escort one of the night wing families to the school! It's almost time to leave!" I heard Glory snap. I got up, and climbed onto the nearest platform, the one which Glory and Deathbringer were on. Then the realization hit me: it WAS almost time to leave. My eyes widened and I scrambled to my claws, taking off towards the night wing village.

Moon's P.O.V.

"Our escort is a little late, don't you think?" Mother asked as I sat, twiddling my claws, waiting for our escort.

"Yeah…I guess he is" I said quietly. After I said that, I heard fast paced thoughts and I snapped my head towards the sound. A dragon came tumbling out of the trees and crash landed into the mud.

"Three moons! Are you okay?!" Mother yelled, running towards the dragon, while I sat in shock.  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Great first impressions, eh?" The dragon asked, getting up and out of the mud.

"Mhm…charming" Mother replied, skeptical.  
"My name's Crescent, are you Secretkeeper and Moon?" Crescent asked, brushing himself off.  
"Why yes, are you our guide?" Mother asked.  
"I am indeed, trust me, I'm not usually as clumsy as this, Glory woke me up in an uncivilized manner" Crescent said, seemingly not caring that he didn't say: "Queen Glory". "Alright, why don't we get going?" Crescent asked, grinning.

Crescent P.O.V.

I could see Jade Mountain as we flew close to a layer of clouds. The Mountain was pretty majestic actually. I often was inside of the mountain, not outside of it.

"Ah! There it is!" I yelled, pointing to the mountain. I angled down towards a tree on the mountain, it was on relatively flat ground. I landed under the shade of the tree, waiting for the other two to land. When they landed, I spread my wings and arms out and said: "See? That wasn't that bad! Now, Jade Mountain in all its mountain-ness!" I sarcastically exclaimed.  
"I'll wait at the entrance to the school, feel free to stay here as long as you want" I grinned, flying towards the entrance.

Time Skip

I watched Moon finally make her way to the entrance of the school, they had waited at that tree for longer than I expected. I smiled as Moon walked toward Fatespeaker, knowing that Fatespeaker would claim she had powers again.

Fatespeaker started to ramble, catching Moon off guard, and seemingly shocking her.

"Woah there! You're freaking the dragonet out!" I laughed, giving Moon a map and anohter piece of parchment. This was going to be an interesting year, needless to say.

 **I hope you guys liked this little short special chapter! I'll start working on the next one as soon as possible! In the meantime though, you could check out my other stories, as they'll play a part in the ending of "The Crescent Saga". Have a good day, or night…or something else…**


	13. Chapter 12

**Alright, sorry, this should've been out sooner, but…I was sick and I had a lot of stuff to do for my thesis paper (which by the time this is out has been completed and spoken). I was really happy because after that I was relieved and got something I've been wanting for a while on a video game. Why am I telling you this? Well…something happened, and I just, I just feel distraught. It wasn't anything like a fire or a family member's death, but I still feel distraught, so I'm writing this to calm myself. By the way, OC submissions are still up, you can go back to the chapter where I put the specifics.**

 **Chapter Twelve: Gathering, ice, and snow people**

I was currently laying in my hammock, contemplating. I had been having some disturbing dreams lately, I knew I had to start on my quest today, but…something was nagging me…and that was the dream I had. In the dream, there was black fire, fire everywhere…and screams. Screams echoed around me in the fire. However, the fire suddenly cleared, as did the fire. Something was laying on the ground in front of me. However, before I could reach out to help it, the scenery changed. In front of me was a group of bright lights. Each one had a different color. One of the lights stepped forward, a name was above their head. It read: Zeke. They were an orange light. Another light stepped forward, their name read: Destin. Their light color was light blue. A green light stepped forward next, their name read: Rain. There were three lights left. The next light stepped forward, their name was: Calcite (#The OC Lynx submitted). Their color of light was dark blue. The next one couldn't shock me more, they were purple, but their name, their name was: Rose. The last light stepped forward, it was red, but then it disappeared, and I found myself glowing red. I was the last light…(I don't think I can make any more obvious what the last story before the ending story will be). I shook my head and got out of the hammock. I decided I'd start looking in the rainforest, no better place to start. So, I made my way into the jungle, in a direction which I hadn't traveled yet.

The light in the forest kept getting dimmer, and it wasn't because it was becoming dark on what felt like the surface above the trees. Dark. Darker still. Darker yet darker. I continued on, determined to reach whatever goal I was looking for. I traveled through the jungle for what I thought to be another day. I decided to stop under a large, thick tree. That was where I made camp.

I woke up the next day and continued on, not really knowing where I was going.

"This is great! Just great!" I sarcastically exclaimed. "I'm in the middle of nowhere, in the dark, and I don't even know what I'm looking for!" I sighed and continued looking. It wasn't until another hour had passed when I saw a circle of light penetrating through the darkness. I booked it to the light and looked at what was on the wooden pedestal. On the pedestal, was a staff, a bamboo staff to be precise. To give it some credit, it did have some cool carvings on it. Carvings that looked like waves. I picked up the staff, only to be knocked onto my tail, still clutching the piece of wood. When the dust and dirt cleared, a golem made of wood was standing before me. It was fricking 11 feet tall! The beast looked like a tank! I took a step back, there was no way it could be friendly. It glared at me, before lunging. I barely made it out of the way in time, the golem luckily crashed right into a tree. I then decided to turn tail and run, or more appropriately for the situation: fly. I took off into the sky, flying in a random direction.

I was able to fly to the end of the rainforest and over some sort of coast. I was able to find a cool little place with glowing worms. I didn't stay to admire the scenery though. I spotted a canyon, and what looked like an old kingdom. I didn't ponder on it and decided to check it out. I wander through a palace for a long bit of time, the place was a labyrinth. Mirrors seemed to practically make up the place. I was able to finally find a staircase, where it led? I had no clue. It seemed to lead into a cave, to which I responded by walking down further into it.

Carvings decorated the walls, some carvings were familiar, like wing dings. Other not so much, others were odd creatures and languages. I was able to make it to an exit, where in it was another pedestal, this one was shiny and made of obsidian. This pedestal sported a scythe, long handle, something that looked like an element of darkness or something would use it. I picked it up, and immediately rocketed through the small hole in the ceiling, not wanting to look back at what had been unleashed.

I brought the two artifacts back to the rainforest, though, I decided to hide them in a special tree, one that was an optical illusion, hard to find really. I quickly said hello and goodbye to Glory and Deathbringer before going to the nearest kingdom: the kingdom of the sand.

I looked for days, trying to find any hidden artifact. I eventually came to the conclusion that I had already gotten it, that the throwing knives where the artifact. I would have to worry about that problem later. I made my way to the next kingdom in sight: the ice kingdom. However, I'd have to travel over the barrier, but no dragon that's not an ice wing could get over it. That problem was slightly solved however, when I suddenly was turned into a human. I stood in shock for a few moments before realizing I had some of the most, heavy duty snow/cold gear on. I tested if the knife ability sill worked, it did, that somehow relieved me. My invisibility ability worked as well, which led me to assume my healing/draining ability still worked.

I held my hands over my face, trying to protect myself from the cold of the snowstorm. The freezing temperatures were so hot that they seemed to burn me, this led me to call it the: Freezing Flame Snowstorm.

"I was born without this fear! Now only this seems clear!" I yelled to myself, trying to boost myself up, for I could see the cliff of ice in front of me. "I think I've just bout' fought myself to death! I think with my heart and move with my head! Confuse something I thought for something that's real!" I started to climb to cliff with my knives, going further and further up the cliff. All the while, cold winds, snow, and ice were trying to get in my way. "I need to move! I need to fight! I've wasted time! I've wasted breath!" I yelled, launching myself over the ice cliff, sliding down it and into the snow.

I trekked through the snow until I just had to take cover in a cave. There were blue flames on torches the further I walked down into the cave. I finally reached an open space, not only was there a pedestal of ice and a cool looking double headed battle axe on it, there was also an icy blue haired girl, with dark blue eyes (her pupils were also dark blue…somehow). She had black snow boots on, dark blue pants, and a sweatshirt on that was slightly baggy, it was also white and dark blue.

"Um, hello. I didn't expect anyone to be-" I was cut off when ice was wrapped around my legs , then further up my back, until only my head was encased in ice. "Uh? What was that for exactly?" I asked, confused and the tinniest bit agitated (I probably wasn't really agitated because she was really pretty). She continued to stare for a minute before finally talking.  
"I've been watching you, I really admire your work" She said, catching me off guard.  
"Just do what I do no to be _chilled_ to the bone" I grinned, causing a smile to form on the teen's face. I took this as a good sign and decided to come up with another one. "I feel really _cool_ right now" I continued to grin.

"Now is not the time to doddle my dear snowflake, we have a very special visitor, one that will be staying for a _long_ time" This put me on edge a bit.  
"Excuse me?" I would've raised my hand, but it was frozen in ice.

"Hm?" The older woman asked, probably the teen's mom.

"I kinda have a quest to get back to…you know, the whole stopping the continent from being destroyed kind of thing" I tried shifting uncomfortably.

"Mom…do we have to do it **this** way?" The teen complained.  
"This is how we snow people do things, we freeze the one who will become our husband, then we-"

"MOM!" The teen yelled, a bright blue blush on her face.  
"If you want my personal opinion-" I tried offering, only to get cutoff.

"Nobody asked you!" The mom yelled, making me roll my eyes. Meanwhile, while the two were arguing, I kept chiseling away at the ice with my knives. Can you believe it? They were arguing for thirty minutes straight before they noticed nobody was in the ice. Which, of course wasn't true, I just decided to make myself invisible (It is very handy when it makes your clothes invisible as well). As the mom burst out of the cave, the teen was left standing in amazement.  
"Hey, you think you could get me out of this predicament, seeing as we both don't like this situation?" I reappeared, startling the teen.

"Um…sure" The teen said, making the ice sink into the ground.  
"Thanks" I smiled.

"Um, could you, uh…possibly-" The teen was trying to say something, but in broken sentences.

"Could I give you something to tell you where I always am?" I offered.  
"Yes! That's it!" The teen exclaimed. I picked up the axe, and behold, under it was a map, a map tracing a certain person named Crescent. How that got there? I have no idea.

"I think that'll do" I grinned. "Now, I really, really, reeaaalllly need to get going, but first, what's your name?" I asked.

"Oh, it's Glacies" Glacies said with a smile.  
"It's been a pleasure meeting you" I smiled, turning around to walk back out, only for my nose to be poked by a sharp spike of ice. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but I really need to get going" I side stepped around the ice, becoming invisible and walking out of the cave. Leaving Glacies (sadly) and her screaming mom behind ( not regretfully at all).

Two more days of trekking through snow, and avoiding other snow people along the way, I made it to the wall of ice. I'm starting to think Glacies' mom was a special figure among them, cause' when I reached the wall, snow people were all along the top and bottom of it.

"Lovely" I sarcastically remarked. I started climbing the wall, I don't know why, but for some stupid reason, I decided not to turn myself invisible. That means, ice was trying to wrap itself around me. This made me go faster.

"Back, to the days of old! Lost, in the lies we told! Now, I can realize! I'm glad to say goodbye!" I yelled, vaulting over the cliff, and forcing the axe into the ice, I was clinging onto the axe handle as tightly as possible.

I was able to reach the bottom of the cliff, not without being followed though. A good amount of snow people followed me over the cliff. I was surprised however, that there weren't any dragons around. My luck changed for the better, as I recognized a sand wing down below. There was only one way to attract Thorn's attention.

A knife flew and landed into a cactus in front of the queen of the sand wings. However small of a movement, Thorn noticed it.

"Are you an idiot! You'll get us all killed!" One of the men yelled.  
"Not if I know that dragon!" I exclaimed, jumping and giving a sarcastic two fingered salute. I was extremely fortunate that Thorn caught me. Thorn looked back on her back, I gave a smirk in return, this confirmed her thoughts.

"What happened to you?" Thorn asked, after getting to the middle of the desert, I was turned back to normal, fortunately, we were on the ground when that had happened.  
"Eh, went to go get something, was turned human, met…someone and nearly got trapped in ice by ice using snow people" I grinned.

"How exactly, does this make you grin?" Thorn asked.  
"Because, it's all part of my awesome charm" I responded, grinning.

I dropped the axe off in the ice kingdom, from there, I made my way to the mud kingdom.

I trekked through mud, fought off alligators, and swam through muddy water. Just to get to some mysterious mud lake. I looked into, and I was about to jump into it, but some dragon pulled me back.

"You don't want to go in there" The mud wing warned.  
"Why not?" I asked. "Other than getting muddy?"

"It's cursed" The dragon responded.

I sat on the edge of the water, looking into it.  
"When has something being cursed ever stopped me?" I asked myself.  
"Have you ever actually dealt with something cursed before?" A voice mused behind me. I turned around, seeing an ice wing looking dragon.  
"I'm sorry, do I know you?" I asked, raising a dragon eyebrow.  
"To be honest, I'm not surprised, hello, my almost-trapped-in-ice friend" The dragon grinned.  
"Ah, Glacies, good to see you, I'm not surprised that you were turned into a dragon, when I think about it" I grinned. I just now decided to look at Glacies, and how she was different from a normal ice wing. First off, again, blue pupils like before. Then, her back spikes were wavier than an ice wing, her tail wasn't all that different, maybe just a little bit smoother. Her claws were more like smooth knife blades, rather than serrated death contraptions. I can't say much else was different, her wings may have been a little larger than an ice wing's.

"I can't say I'm surprised that you're not surprised" Glacies replied. "By the way, what are you doing by a lake of mud?"  
"I'm going to take a little swim, you know, retrieve the artifact and all that jazz" I grinned.

"In that? You're joking"

"No, I can assure you that I'm quite serious" I replied, I then turned around, splashed mud towards Glacies, watched as it landed on her, smirked, and then dove into the muddy water.  
"CRESCENT!" Glacies yelled.

I swam as fast as I could to the bottom, as the water was getting quite cold, I could only assume what was happening. I could feel another presence in the water with me, a very _cold_ presence.

I found an air buddle, which fortunately, led to a cave. I crawled out of the water as quickly as possible, running further into the cave. It seems, Glacies was much more skilled at swimming than I was, because I could soon feel a cold breeze. I made my way to the chamber where the weapon lay, there lay on a pedestal of hardened mud was a shield. It came to me that at the moment, all the weapons had the same carvings on them.

"Crescent…" I heard a growl behind me.

"Yessss" I turned around, grabbing the shield.  
"You splashed muddy water on me"

"Yessss"  
"Do you know what that means?" Glacies asked.  
"Noooo"  
"It means…you're about to be in a world of freezing pain!"  
"Gah! Glacies!" I took flight and barely dodged the freezing wind. I dove in the water again and started swimming to the surface.

When we both reached the surface, we shared a few good laughs before returning to the rain forest.

"Glory, this is Glacies, Glacies, this is Glory" I introduced the two, ignoring Deathbringer.  
"Oh, and that's Deathbringer, Glory's stalker" I waved him off, causing him to complain even more.  
"You know I have a title for a reason" Glory mused, shaking Glacies' claw, something I introduced to the dragons of Phyrria.

"Do you think that even if you ruled the world, that I'd call you "supreme leader"?" I mused, raising a scaly eyebrow. Glory sighed.  
"No, I would not expect you to call me that" Glory grinned.  
I asked Glacies if she wanted to go to the kingdom of the sea, she responded with an eye gleaming expression.

"I would love to!" Glacies responded.

"You do know that it's going to be warm there, right?" Deathbringer asked.  
"Shut it lover boy" Glacies responded. "Anything for my little-"

"Let's get going, shall we?" I quickly interrupted, my face was starting to go red. I quickly flew in the direction of the kingdom of the sea.

"Crescent! Waaaiiittt uuupppp!"

We arrived at the kingdom of the sea in two days, however, we didn't go to the ruins of the summer palace, instead, towards the outer edges of the islands. Towards the tail if you look at the map. In fact, we were heading towards the outer most island. We started gliding down to the island, I was surprised no one had come here yet.

"I wonder why no one has come here?" I pondered out loud.  
"Maybe because of that!" Glacies shrieked, pointing to something circling the island.

"Watch out! Leviathon!" I shouted, diving straight down towards the island. I quickly put out my wings and landed on the island, Glacies right behind me. I opened a trap door and let Glacies in first, right after I did. The last thing before darkness surrounding me, was the sound of a deep roar.

I fell onto a patch of yellow flowers.  
"Flowers?" I questioned.  
"Not very nice flowers!" Glacies yelled. The flowers were glowing bright green and were shooting their roots towards the two of us.

"Get to the door!" I yelled, making a break for it, opening it, letting Glacies in, and then I went in, closing it behind me.

"That was close" Glacies said, breathing heavily.  
"Yeah, yeah, I guess it was" I smiled, walking towards a pillar of sandstone. On it sat a spear, same carvings, but it was definitely made for combat. That much I could tell. "You know what? Why don't you take this one?" I asked, turning around and smiling.  
"Really!?" Glacies asked, beaming with excitement.

"Why not?" I asked, stepping aside to let her take it. I smiled as she proudly carried it out of the room, completely forgetting about the flowers.  
"Gah!" Glacies shrieked. I smiled before going to her aid.

We exited the kingdom of sea, dropped the weapon off in the rainforest, then we flew to the kingdom of the sky. I had a particular feeling where the final weapon would be.

I sat on top of Jade the mountain, reciting a small song Rose would sometimes sing, and though I didn't have a singing voice, this one song I had sang much since I arrived in this world. "Listen and hear, the birds are singing, sit down a while and watch, the flowers are blooming." I sighed, I missed Rose. "Please…Rose…if you're out there…don't be in any danger…" Truth be told, it wasn't even a song, not really at least, it was more of a line of a poem.

"Are you feeling alright?" Glacies asked, putting a claw on my shoulder.  
"If I'm honest, no" I sighed, looking to the sky, I couldn't help but feel as if something was watching me, as if it was in this world, but not a part of it. Just like me.

"Are you thinking of someone?" Gacies asked, sitting down beside of me.  
"I am in fact thinking of someone, someone I hold very close to me. My sister" I replied, not taking my eyes of the sky. We sat for thirty minutes, just staring at the clouds.

"Come on, let's find that artifact" I said, standing up, smiling, and I walked into an entrance to the inside of the mountain.

We walked through the caves until we found one that looked particularly unwelcoming and unpleasant. I sighed.  
"Darker yet darker" I mumbled, taking careful steps into the cave. Even though Glacies did seem to be cold to the touch, and even make the air cold around her, it felt as if it was extra cold in this tunnel. Death like almost. However, the further we went down, the lighter an orange glow became. We found ourselves at an entrance, inside was a large cavern, inside said cavern were numerous obstacles. Such as spikes, weird rune things, and even lava.  
"What the flip is lava doing here?!" Glacies exclaimed.

"We're dragons now, we don't exactly have to worry about jumping spot-to-spot across the lava" I mused, smiling. I flew over, and went to pick up the flaming sword. When I did, however, the cavern started to collapse in on itself. "Um, I have an idea, how about we book it out of here?" I asked, zooming towards the exit, Glacies right behind me.

We made it out with some scratches, but nothing more than said scratches.  
"That was close" I said, taking a deep breath.  
"No kidding" Glacies responded.

The flight to the rainforest was relatively boring. We talked, we hauled a heavy weapon made of metal back, and I had to think of a way to get all of the weapons to the temple, not to mention I didn't know where it was.

I put the sword with all the others in the tree. I pulled out the piece of parchment which had the wing ding symbols on it, and I looked at it. When I did, it started to glow, and one of the lines of symbols started to appear in glowing, orange letters above the parchment.

The dragon which time forgot can be found in the deepest ravine in the sea.

"Huh, that was put very simply" I marveled, looking at the glowing letters in the air.

I made haste to the kingdom of the sea, hauling a large sack of heavy weapons with me. Glacies wanted to come, but I couldn't risk her life for that. However, I felt that she was coming anyway. She was being very secretive about if she was following me however, cause' I had yet to spot her.

I landed in the ruins of the summer palace, where a sea wing stood. He looked like a messenger.

"Hey! Could you help me with something?" I asked, walking over to him.  
"What can I help you with?" He asked.  
"Could you tell where the "deepest ravine" in the kingdom of the sea is?" I asked.  
The dragon rubbed the back of his head. "Well, we don't know what is the deepest, but we do call one ravine close to the middle of the bay "the deepest ravine". However, the place is not for the feint hearted. No dragon has ever returned from that place" The dragon replied.  
"Thank you" I responded, making haste to the middle of the bay.

Rain poured down on me as I hovered above the middle of the bay. I could clearly make out something under the water. The rain kept threatening me, and I could hear the crackling of thunder above. I landed on a small patch of land noticed a disturbance in the water. Suddenly, tentacles burst from the water, out from the depths of the deep burst a hideous monster. It was huge, had large dragon wings, veins of lightning, and large tentacles with deadly looking claws at the end of each one. The beast had a shark's head and eyes of death. The beast looked down upon me, studying me. I didn't know what to do, I wasn't afraid, but my body wouldn't respond. One of the tentacles rushed forward, the intent to impale me, however, a crimson colored laser came out of nowhere and blasted the tentacle, burning right through it. The giant kraken reeled back in pain, shrieking like a banshee.

"That was one powerful blast" I remarked, whistling. A rose grew in front of me, despite the fact I was on sand, this filled me with…everything. I smiled, stroked the flower, and dove into the water. Leaving the rose, the lasers, and the giant kraken behind. I did have a quest to complete, did I not?

 **I'm so, so, so, sooooo sorry for the reaalllllly late chapter. I was sick (as mentioned above), and I had school to complete…but! I'm going to be taking a complete break off of school starting Sunday (until the Saturday after), since I did double the schoolwork this week. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'll post after I post on my only other story I'm updating on (I finished T.O.O.O and Metal Scales with happy thoughts, though I think I could've done better).**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello! I'm writing this chapter sooner than anticipated (see what I did there? Never mind). By the way, reviews are always appreciated AND the OC submission is still going on. Oh, I do have something fun to share, our family went to one of the escape games, our guide/helper led us into "the playground" and told us this: "Alright, you guys are in Kindergarten, and to get to first grade, you have to escape Kindergarten!" It was pretty great, he then went through an explanation and told us the rules. We ended up escaping with 6 minutes and 35 seconds left. I got a sticker and put it on my laptop. I also got a T-shirt (I LOVE T-shirts) and a keychain which I turned into a necklace. Anyways, let's get into this.**

Chapter 13: The Master Blaster

For all my life, I've read spooky stories, whether or not monsters exist, and scary encounters amongst other things. However, I have a confession to make: I'm scared of deep water. Monsters, ghosts, guns, and heights got nothing on deep water to me. I can't stand anything deeper than 50 feet in a quarry or a pool and I can't stand anything deep than 15 feet in an ocean. Deep, dark water, it just freaks me out. Not to mention what's in the water, the currents, and visibility. So, needless to say, swimming down 500 feet, was not fun for me. I shot multiple lasers just to see, every other three seconds. It took me, around, five minutes to reach the temple.

My ears, were screaming, it was so painful this deep. I quickly reached for the lever on the top of the temple, and the temple started to rise out of the water.

I stood on the top of the temple as it rose, it rose out of the sea, and around 200 feet into the air. I grinned and flew into the entrance to the temple, ready for whatever was going to face me.

The temple was fairly simple, since, there was a map on a pillar, showing the achievements of the temple.  
"Why would someone put a map of the traps in a temple, showing people what they are?" I asked myself. I shrugged and observed the map.  
"Gas chamber, maze, lava walls, and crumbling ceilings. Lovely" I muttered that last part. I walked towards a corridor, inside I could only imagine gas being triggered as soon as I entered. I held my breath, and started running (since there wasn't room to fly). I ended up having to hold my breath for three and a half minutes, just to get through.

The second challenge was simple, but hard. This was going to be a-MAZE-ing (you guys should've seen that coming). Do you know I nice way to go through mazes? Go right, if you can't go right, make the nearest other right. Sticking right ended up being a great idea, I got through the maze in only a few minutes, and it was not a small maze.

Next, the lava walls, keep in mind, I still had that heavy sack full of metal with me. I was barely able to keep the sack from burning as I shimmied in between the walls of lava.

Finally, the crumbling ceiling. As soon as I took flight, the ceilings started to crumble, sending rocks and bricks down. I swerved left and right, dodging rock after rock, and brick after brick. As I was about to land, a rock hit me on my left wing, causing me to glide down. I stumbled as I landed, barely making it to the ground safely.

I walked along the corridor, rubbing my left wing, and rolling it a few times. The corridor was dark, but, light can always be found for those who need it, especially when said people can shoot lasers.

I was quite happy to see what was at the end of the corridor, light. I walked into the light, and behold! Weapons holders! There were slots in the ground for various weapons. I put the bamboo staff in a small hole, which made it stand straight up. Next, I put the scythe in a similar hole, again, making the weapon stand up straight. Now, time for the knives, I didn't exactly know what to do for the knives. Good thing I didn't have to do anything, because a pair of knives just decided to float out of my claws and slide into two slots, forming an "X". Next, the battle axe, that brought up some memories. I put the axe to where the handle was facing up, while the blades were down. Let's see here…what next? Ah, the shield. I put the shield in another slot, having it stand straight up. I put the spear in the next slot, like the axe, the handle was pointing up. In front of all of the slots, was the last one. That was where I put the sword. Once all the weapons had been placed, glowing lines appeared on the ground, unlocking a door in front of me.

"Humans V.S. dragons, that's how it's always been in this world, and most likely how it will always be, time for the final showdown though. A human, against a very powerful dragon" I said to myself, walking into the doorway.

As I walked into the doorway, I felt something, as if something had just been erased from this world. Something very close to me, I didn't walk any further into the doorway, I felt as if I should be forgetting about Rose, but I definitely wasn't forgetting. It was almost as if, she was in some sort of…void.

I waited for three hours, not going any further into the doorway, until I felt something return. Two somethings actually. This filled me with determination, pushing me further into the doorway.

I walked into another room, seeing a huge floating box in the air, one that read: RESTART.

"Ah, Crescent, I was wondering when you'd be here" The ancient sea wing turned around, grinning.

"What do you want?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.  
"Dragons persecuted us, Crescent, they ate us, they burned our villages, they harmed family members, and you're becoming friends with them? Wouldn't you like to RESTART everything, our own way? Our own history?" The dragon asked.  
"No, I would keep everything as it is" I responded.  
"What?! Would you even befriend MONSTERS?!" The dragon yelled.  
"I would" I responded.

"What?! You don't even know if they exist?!"  
"You're right, I don't know if they even exist, but, do you know what makes a monster a monster?" I asked.  
"Hm?"  
"People like you" I responded, reaching for the box. I was thrown to the ground, but before she could reach the button, I released a giant laser, knocking her into the wall on the far side of the room. I reached for the button again, only to be knocked down again.  
"You don't give up, do you?" The dragon asked.

"No, I don't, but you know what? I don't even feel the need to say your name, I consider it evil" I grinned, releasing a torrent of lasers. "I refuse to even acknowledge the fact that you're trying to reset time, because I won't let it happen"  
"Do you know what has to happen to restart time?"  
"Fill me in"  
"Someone has to die, and that'll be you" Before I could move, I was impaled with a trident, and unknown to me, it happened right in front of Glacies.

"You monster!" I heard someone yell before everything went black.

Something was trying to pull me towards the RESTART button with all its might in the darkness.

*Heart beats* Bum dum.

*Pause*

Dum dum.

*Pause*

Bum-bum. Bum-bum.

*Pause*

But I REFUSED.

"Gaaah!" I roared, breaking through the darkness. I felt myself regenerating, reappearing.  
"But how?!"

"I REFUSE!" I yelled.

"No…it can't be…" I started charging up a giant laser. "No! He's the one who can use the Master Blaster!" I let loose the laser, knocking that evil dragon through the walls of the temple, leaving her to degenerate from the laser.  
"No! Crescent!" I heard Glacies yell, as I fell on my hands and knees.

"Glacies…everything will be okay" I reassured, however, I was slowly degenerating.

"You can't die on me!" She yelled, crying.

"Glacies…light can always be found for those who need it"

"But you're my light!" She cried, hugging me like no tomorrow.

"Hey, hey, hey, everything will be fine. Glacies, I won't you go to my world" I told her, my legs were now gone.  
"How?" She sniffled.  
"Use the button, I have a feeling it doesn't just RESTART"

"What if I end up just RESTARTING?"

"You won't, just focus on me, envision me in your mind" I told her, putting a claw on her shoulder.  
"I can't lose you!"

"You won't, I want you to find a special mountain in my world" I told her, my torso was now gone.

"What's it called?"

"Mt. Ebott, that's what it's called, don't fall in the giant crack in the mountain, whatever you do, don't do that" I warned her. "On top of the mountain is said to be a very, very, very special stone, find it, and you'll be able to bring me back" I had almost fully disappeared.  
"Don't go!" She yelled.

"I'm afraid I have no choice" Those were my last words, before everything went black.

Glacies

I sat grieving in front of that dang button for hours, staring at it, all the while grieving. I had to do it, I had to use the button. I walked up to it, pressed it, and thought the hardest I ever had about him, for the short time we had known each other, I felt something more than friendship, more than love, more than integrity, perseverance, bravery, patience, kindness, determination, something more than all of those. Something more than fear, HOPE…

 **So, I fixed the grammar issues in the last chapter, also, this chapter made me tear up. The next chapter will be entirely from Glacies P.O.V., by now, you all have probably guessed the story where Rose will star in, so, I'm just going to say it: Undertale. The story after next will be Undertale. Also, I won't get into the next arc until I find my sixth WoF book, because I can't find it. Which, I'll be honest, is the whole reason this side quest exists. I'm glad it does exist however, because, I couldn't find any WoF character that would be Crescent's-**

" **Author!"**

 **What?**

" **You've already done enough spoilers!"  
Aren't you supposed to be in the void? Also, how are you breaking the fourth wall?**

" **I'm Crescent, it's all part of my awesome charm"**

 **Alright, now that, that's done, I hope you guys have a fantastic week, I'm out.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Here we go, Glacies. Glacies will probably have two chapters, but I don't know. We'll just have to see, I won't go into Undertale in THIS story, just Mt. Ebott. So, for obvious reasons, there will not be a crossover, and no, you won't see Rose. Now, once again, OC submissions are still going, and feel free to ask questions or put constructive criticism. Just constructive, this is a problem, I've seen reviews on stories that say: I HATE YOU! That's not cool, be nice to people. Also, you can use any of my OC's as long as you say that I'm the owner, and if someone points out that it's my OC and you put that they belong to me, tell them: "Look at CrescentWrites' WoF Crescent's Deadly Touch, chapter 14 author's note" or something like that.**

 **Chapter 14: I'll I want to do/captured**

Glacies

Once I touched the RESTART button, and thought about Crescent as hard as I could, I was thrown across the universe, or at least, it felt like that. To be honest, since I was traveling to another world, I probably was being thrown across the universe. I just hope I don't mess up history, that'd be bad, who knows what could happen. The universe could tear itself apart, for instance. I was thrown out of thoughts however, when I landed on soft grass. I pushed myself up and looked around, around me were very, very, very stable looking houses. There was also a gray road with yellow lines, what was this road made of? Off in the distance, however, was a mountain. I turned around and looked at someone running on the road.  
"Excuse me!" I called out.  
"What is it?" The man asked, pulling something white out of his ear.  
"What is that mountain called?"

"Ah, you must be a tourist, that my young friend, is Mt. Ebott, no one that has gone up there has ever returned, some say it holds monsters" The man replied.  
"Thank you!" I thanked him, in amazement that the mountain was so close by.

"No problem!" He yelled as he ran off.

"Miss, are you okay, you're just staring at that mountain?" I heard someone ask, I turned around and saw a woman standing there. She had brown hair, hazel eyes, a ponytail, a pink shirt, black pants, and the same kind of shoes that the runner had been wearing.  
"Oh, yeah, I'm just…searching for something" I replied.  
"You wouldn't happen to want to go up that _evil_ mountain, would you?"

"I was thinking about it" I responded sheepishly

"Why don't you come inside?" The woman asked, turning around and walking into the house. I followed the woman into the house and closed the door behind me. "My name is June Nyx, what's your name?" June asked as I sat down at a table which she was sitting at.  
"Oh, I'm Glacies" I responded, then I paused. "Wait, did you say Nyx?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I was…wondering, do you happen to have a son and a daughter?" I asked, making her stop drinking her water.  
"Yes…I do, why?"  
"Well, I met someone named Crescent Nyx only about two weeks ago, and he said he had a sister named Rose" I responded, rubbing the back of my head.  
"That's my son! Where did you see him?!" She asked, she looked pretty desperate.  
"I don't know how to tell you this…I met Crescent…in another world"

"He often did think a lot, but where?"  
"No, like, on another _planet_ full of dragons, he sent me here after he…needed something" I continued to rub the back of my head. "He told me about a special stone on top of Mt. Ebott, he told me to retrieve it" I paused, staring at Crescent's mother, while she sat, silent.  
"Are you messing with me? Do you think this is a joke!" June suddenly slammed her fists onto the table.  
"No ma'am! I'm serious! He could turn invisible! He could even steal life force with his hands! He even had purple eyes!" I exclaimed, trying to calm the woman down.  
"That stone is said to bring back the dead! He's dead! Isn't he?!" She yelled, tears dripping from her face. I sat there for a few minutes.  
"No…" I said, putting my head down. "Not exactly"

"What?" She put her head back up.  
"He didn't just _die,_ he dematerialized, as if he was being sent to some sort of void…" I replied, getting up, and running out of the house, now I was the one crying. I didn't realize it, but I was running right to Mt. Ebott.

Once I had stopped running blindly, and realized where I was heading, it was already night. I stopped crying and walked around the dark streets. That, unfortunately, was a very large mistake on my part, walking around the human world is very dangerous.  
"Why hello, _babe,_ you seem lost, would you like _us_ to help you?" I heard a voice chuckle.  
"I'm good, I have a place to get to" I didn't even turn around, not even when replying to the voice. I continued to walk, before I was grabbed by the shoulder.

"Why do you reject us? You seem cold, we could _heat_ you up"  
"I'm good, don't make me freeze you in your tracks, I can sense you lot have _zero_ magic abilities. You wouldn't want to become ugly, like this situation might become" I replied, continuing to walk to the mountain.  
"Fine we'll do this the hard way" The voice growled, however, before the knife could even be brought down, the man was frozen solid in ice. I turned around and then froze the other four.  
"Don't ever mess with a woman ever again" I told the ice figures, I then turned around, and walked towards the mountain.

I ended up having to sleep the night out before continuing on forward, I didn't want to get into more trouble after all, I had frozen five humans where they stood. I walked by a shop, one more boxes with light coming out of them were suspended behind glass.

"…local authorities found a gang of five men frozen in ice this morning, one of which had been reaching for a knife, we have two assumptions. The first one is that the five were trying to defend themselves, the second being that they were trying to attack the thing that had frozen them and had angered it" I stopped and looked at the box of light.

"That's pretty crazy, huh?" I turned and saw a teen boy.  
"This place is weird, I sense no magical energy here, except form that mountain" I responded.

"Huh? You look like you just came from a convention, are you kidding around?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Those men, they tried to do _it_ with me, I froze them before they could" I told the teen.

"How did you do it?" He asked, extremely interested now.

"I'm a snow woman, I guess this world has never experienced magical being like me before, except for whatever is in that mountain" I responded.

"Well…there were the Salem witch trials…" The man responded, awkwardly rubbing his arm. "And Vampire hunts, succubus searches, reports of krakens, and even fire foxes that were worshipped in ancient times" He looked down, as if I should be mad.

"Oh…that's terrible" I responded. "Excuse me, what's your name?" I asked.  
"Oh, you're not mad, that's good, um, my name's Tim" He replied, rubbing his arm.  
"Maybe…maybe you could walk me to the base of the mountain?" I asked, reaching out for his hand.

"Oh, sure. Wait! You're actually going to go up the mountain?!" He exclaimed.  
"I don't see why not, as long as I don't fall down the hole in the mountain"  
"Only two other people know about the hole!" He exclaimed as we started walking to the mountain.

"Let me guess, Crescent and Ion?" I asked (I had met Ion previously, even if it was only for a few minutes).  
"Yeah! But, Ion disappeared years ago! Crescent disappeared last year!"  
"They fell into the world I lived in, Crescent sent me here…to retrieve a stone" I told him, we were now at the base of Mt. Ebott.

"Oh…well, here we are" He said.  
"Thank you, I think I'll leave you know, I'm glad we met though" I said, waving as I walked up the path on the mountain.  
"Waaiiit!" He yelled, scrambling up after me.  
"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm going with you" He said.  
"Don't fall in the hole" I replied, walking up the path.

Soon, the path became more rugged, and soon after that, there was no path. We had been hiking up the mountain for two hours now, and we were about 3/4 the way up. The mountain got more and more foggy, until we stepped carefully, as to not fall into any holes in the mountain.

"If you fall, I'll be sure to make sure you land on ice, we'll sort it out from there" I said for the third time, rolling my eyes.  
"And if you fall?"  
"Either I catch myself, or you catch me, whichever happens first" I replied, putting a sucker that Tim had given me, I quite liked the little things. I wonder what else this world has that's like this…

"We shouldn't be too far from the entrance of the mountain" I remarked. "Maybe the hole is on the other side of the mountain"

"Nope, it's right there" Tim said, pointing a few feet in front of me. I narrowed my eyes, for once he seemed calm, unlike this whole time.  
"What are you?" I asked.  
"Me? I'm human? Remember?" He asked.  
"You never said that you were a human, not to mention this is the first time you've been calm this entire time" I paused before continuing. "Why do you not want me to get the stone?"  
"It's not that, _they_ need you, to fight _them_ , you hate humans, don't you?"  
"No, I don't hate humans, after all, I fell in love with one" I grinned, shooting ice spikes at whatever monster was behind me. "I'll ask again, what are you?" I asked.

"Camo-wyvern" He replied, morphing and flying in the fog.  
"Why do you hate humans? Your brother and his best friend are humans, after all" I asked, I slowly walked around the crack in the mountain.

"They hunted us, prosecuted us, exiled us, they even went so far as to torture us" He spat.

"But, isn't it also fair to say that monsters did bad things to humans?" I asked. "In my world, we had something called The Titan Fall, monsters, humans, and dragons had a large brawl, the humans were largely gone, only a few villages are left to this day. The monsters were the next ones to be hit the hardest, there are more monsters than humans, but they are in hiding, hidden by barriers across the world. The dragons prosper though, they had magic that monsters couldn't stand up against, only one human could stop it all, stop the whole war from getting worse, do you know who and why they did it?" I asked.  
"Inform me"

"His name was Spero ( Latin for Hope) Nyx, and he did it because he had a love for all creatures of intelligence inhabiting the world, he served the three sides with weapons until he stopped the war, ultimately sacrificing himself, just as Crescent did. I owe it to both of them, and that's why I must get that stone!" I yelled, unleashing a torrent of ice spikes, which pushed away the fog.

On a street below the mountain

"Look! The mountain! Ice is erupting from it!"

"Is that the person who froze those men?!"

"Wyvern!"

"Dragon!"

"Monsters!"

"What foolish monster decided to reveal themselves?" A vampire whispered in the darkness.

Back on the mountain

 _That ice won't hold for long._ I thought, I made an ice bridge and crossed the crack in the mountain, I was so close to that stone.  
"You're not escaping that easily!" I ignored the angry Wyvern, I was at the top of the mountain. I reached the pedestal, and grabbed the stone. This didn't last long however, as I was whacked by a tail. I was still clutching the stone though, bad news, the force was so strong that I was soaring over houses. I was approaching the street, and fast at that. I made a slope of ice and slid until I slowed down. When I got up, many people were around me.  
"Fellow monsters! I need your help to fight against the Wyvern!" I called out, holding my stomach in pain. "For Spero, Rose, and Crescent Nyx!" I yelled, before falling towards the ground. However, something caught me before I could hit the ground.  
"Here, I'll heal you" A man caught me, pulling out a staff. Around me, people had changed, monsters I never thought I'd meet were surrounding the two of us. The people were scared, but more so of the Wyvern than the other monsters. There were vampires, werewolves, sirens, Warlocks, Witches, and a few dragons in there, all of which were high class. There were many others as well, ranging from middle class to low class monsters. I was healed within moments, I stood up, leaning on the warlock who healed me.  
"You know a Nyx?" The warlock questioned, all the monsters stood staring.  
"Yeah, I know Crescent Nyx, fact is, he's in a sort of void right now, which is why I needed this stone. The thing is, I'm not doing this just because I want to help the Nyx family, I'm doing it mostly because I'm madly in love with the guy" I blushed, looking down.  
"I imagine you must've met him in an…interesting situation, being a snow person and all"  
"Yeah, the thing is, I don't think either him or his sister know what they are"

"Monsters! Let's fight that Wyvern!" The warlock declared, raising his staff in the air.  
"Yeah!" Cheers ran throughout the crowd.  
"Quickly, here's a ticket for next week to a flight to Egypt, I'll find you a friend of mine to drive you to the airport where the plane takes off, go to the pyramids, the stone will guide you from there" The warlocks led me two minutes away, to his friend's house.

When everything was ready, I waited in a piece of metal with wheels.  
"Thank you! For everything!" I yelled as we drove off.  
"No problem!" He yelled back, waving.

It took a few days and a few motels to reach the airport that the warlock had talked about. I stood in a field, one protected by a barrier mind you, staring at a large, mainly light gray (grey for you U.K. people) building.

"Thank you!" I yelled back to the man who was now driving off. He had given me some money for the airport, and money for Egypt as well. I turned and walked into the airport, eventually figuring everything out. I got several stares as I walked past, though I wasn't sure why. I decided to sit down to a monster that looked trustworthy to me, a female vampire with blood red eyes.  
"Why did you decided to sit here?" The vampire asked.  
"You look like the monster who has the most honor out of all the monsters here" I replied.  
"Heh, considering I didn't take that stone the second you sat down beside me, yeah, I'd say that" He chuckled. "I'd stick close to me if I were you, I'm going to Egypt as well, after all"

"Why are you going?"  
"To get as far away as possible from my father, he's not exactly the kind sort, too protective, never let me see the light of night. Why are you going?"

"Don't really know, all I know is that this stone will one, get me back to my world through Egypt, and two, bring Crescent Nyx back from the void" I replied, the airport went silent.  
"You know a Nyx?"

"Yeah, he's my best friend, not to mention I'm madly in love with him" I whispered that last part.

"I don't think you'll have to worry as much about some monster taking that from you now" The vampire chuckled, right before we boarded the plane.

I can say, I loved flying when I was a dragon, but…planes, they were absolutely terrifying. Keep in mind, I've been living with monsters and dragons my whole life, but I have a confession to make: I HATE planes, I mean, c'mon! They're flying pieces of metal! How do they even fly?! Noctis ( Latin for night) seemed to notice my discomfort.  
"Don't worry, these planes have been tested so many times, they're completely safe"

"How do they fly?!" I panicked. Noctis then opened and closed her mouth, trying to find an answer.

"I don't really know actually…" She responded.  
"How much longer until we arrive?!"  
"Hmm? It's only been five minutes since we left, we still have 15 hours ahead of us"  
"Noooo!" I stuck my face to the window, I couldn't wait until we reached ground level.

We still had six hours left, according to the glowing box that came down from the ceiling. Noctis was already asleep, taking in as much sleep as she could before she would help me get around tomorrow.

"How do the humans and monsters of this world do it? How do they fly in these?" I quietly asked.

"If it gives you any comfort, I don't know how these things fly either" I turned around, seeing a figure in a dark cloak casually standing in the plane's isle. Someone then walked right through them, as if they weren't even there.  
"Your voice sounds oddly familiar" I whispered.  
"I would sure hope it would, it's not like your even on this plane because of me" The figure sarcastically responded.  
"Crescent?" I whispered, tears escaping my eyes.  
"Hey, hey, don't cry, I'll see you again soon, by the way, I trust that vampire. Good choice, oh, sorry! I have to go now! I can't hold myself together any longer outside of this void! Sorry!" He then disappeared, leaving me alone for another five hours. Huh, time sure flies when you're talking to physics breaking anomalies.

"C'mon, c'mon, only one hour left" I told myself, before taking another sip of my fifth iced coffee. Noctis raised any eyebrow.  
"One, really? Five iced coffees? Two, did you make that just above the point of freezing temperature? That's a little more than cold"

"I need as much of this awakening potion as I can get" I responded.  
"It's called caffeine, I should get you a five-hour energy bottle" Noctis mused.  
"Mooorreee" I groaned, finishing the fifth coffee.  
"I think that's enough coffee for you" Noctis sighed, shaking her head.

"Anything you girls need?" A flight attendant asked. I was about to say something, but Noctis beat me to it.

"She doesn't need any more coffee" I shook my head. "I think five is enough"  
"My, my that's a lot of coffee, I think you're right"  
"Noooooo" I groaned, putting my head in my arms, leaning against the window. Noctis giggled, holding in her laughter, I swear, she enjoys my torture…

"Here we are, Egypt" Noctis spread her arms open, towards the open desert.

"It's very, very, very hot here" I groaned, only for the stone to fling me left, away from the airport. "Woah!" I exclaimed.  
"Glacies! Come baaaaccckk!" Noctis called out after me.  
"I'm afraid I can't stooooopp!" I yelled back to her, being flown by the stone towards three large triangles in the distance.

The stone dropped me right in front of the entrance to the pyramid, right before pulling me to the top of it. I held it to the sky, right before a portal opened in front of me, beckoning me back to my own world. I was ready for this, I had to be, even I fi didn't know what do to exactly…

 **Well, there's chapter 14. I just want to say: I've been dishing out chapters pretty fast. I don't normally try to boost my self-pride, but a little bit of pride can go a loooong way. Anyways, I guess Glacies is going to get two chapters, but be warned, next chapter will be short. I don't really have anything else to say, so…yeeeaaah…Wait! This is actually a really, really big thing for me! Thank you all, for 600 veiws! I never thought this story would go so far, and I want to thank you all for that, I could have never gotten this many views without the help from all of you. Thank you.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Here we go, I just realized something…fifteen chapters?! I can't believe this is happening. I felt as if just yesterday I started this, I know, know, cheesy but, c'mon, for me, this is huge. I know it's not much compared to other stories, but…for me, it means the world. Well, sappy moment over, let's get right into this.**

Chapter fifteen: Where Feet May Fail

Glacies

I was floating forward in a tunnel, a black one with white specks, they kind of reminded me of stars. Oh, how I wish to see the stars again.  
"Trans-dimensional space tunnel to Glacies, come in" I heard Crescent say, jolting me out of my thoughts.

"Crescent!" I went to hug him, but, I just went right through him.  
"I don't have much time, Glacies, where feet may fail is where you have to search! Where feet may fail, where one might wonder!" Crescent was slowly disappearing again.  
"Crescent! But where?!" Crescent grinned.  
"Where do no dragons, humans, or monsters go?" He asked, he then disappeared completely. As he did, I was thrown out of the tunnel, and I landed in the rainforest, still as a monster mind you and not a dragon.  
"Why am I not surprised?" I asked, I then looked up at what I recognized Glory to be. "Hey, you can't understand me, can you?" Glory tilted her head, making me sigh. I then made a 'G' out of ice, about three time my size, on the platform below me. Glory made a silent "oh" with her snout. I nodded before claws wrapped around me, gently. I looked up and saw Sunny. I sighed and tapped my fingers repeatedly on her arm. Glory seemed to be explaining something. I just sat in Sunny's arms for a few minutes. Deathbringer walked out, about to say something, before he roared, backing up. I rolled my eyes, grinning. Then Glory sighed and explained to him as well. In the meantime, I had wiggled out of Sunny's grasp and was traveling around on moving ice. I made a following motion to the three dragons before going towards the place where Crescent had shown me the portal/tunnel to the kingdom of sand. I got in it and waited as the three dragons dug through the sand. I walked out and onto the sand. I had grabbed a stick earlier and used it to draw a human stick figure. Then a simple drawn hut. I looked up and poked the stick at the two drawings. I was trying to get them to take me to a human village, or at least a human. Sunny and Glory seemed to be debating something, while Deathbringer was waving his claws back and forth very rapidly. I rolled my eyes and stood in the shade of the tunnel. After a few minutes, they seemed to come to a conclusion.

"Where are we going?!" I yelled, even if they couldn't understand me. Sunny pointed a claw ahead to palace looking place. She then dove down and flew into a large corridor. "At least it's not blazing hot here" I mumbled, still clutching the stone. Sunny and Queen Thorn seemed to be debating before Thorn threw her claws up and led us to a place in the palace.

Thorn took us to a sand wing who had a human beside him.

"Finally!" I groaned, catching the attention of the human.  
"Who are you?" The human asked.  
"Glacies, you?"  
"Daisy, why are you here?"  
"I need to know something, do you know the place where no human, monster, or dragon goes?" I asked. "Or maybe where feet may fail?"  
"You could try the weird spot in the desert, where no sand seems to be collecting, I don't recall any humans being able to get into it, let alone reach it, as a dark pit surrounds it on all sides"  
"Thank you" I said, doing a slight bow.  
After Sunny and the new dragon talked, I wanted to make it clear where I wanted to go. I started forming ice and bending it. First, I made an ice figure of me, shooting ice spikes out, then an ice mountain, and finally a large ice cliff. I tapped my foot, watching as they studied the ice figures. Then I spelt in large letters: Take me to the cliff of ice, one of you or more please wait until I return. I tapped my feet again, before Glory picked me up and put me on her back, where I clung tightly.

I was glad to be back in the cold, snow, and ice. It felt very nice and home-like, to me at least. Glory stopped as closed as she could to the ice cliff, before putting me down. I did a slight bow before waving and making ice stairs up the cliff.

I slid down the other side of the cliff, and ran to my village, avoiding any and all ice wings on the way. Once I reached the village, I greeted some friends, said "hi" to some village folks. I then ran up to my hut, which was a little larger than most, and opened the door.  
"Mom!" I called out.  
"Glacies?! Where have you been!?"

"Long story! I need your help!" Mom walked down the stairs, tilting her head.  
"What is it? What's the stone for?"

"Well, you see, Crescent, he…he's a Nyx, and uh…he sacrificed himself to save us all…and he's in some sort of void, occasionally appearing at times. See, the last time he appeared he said: Go to the place where feet may fail and to go to the place where no dragon, human, or monster goes. As for the stone, it allows traveling between dimensions, and…it brings back the dead" I shuffled my feet.

"So, you did fall for the boy?" Mom raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm just not going to freeze him in ice" I awkwardly rubbed my arm. Mom put a hand on my shoulder.  
"That's fine, just make sure you don't go and get your heart broken, you know those Nyx's, they'll protect what they love at any cost, even if it means erasing themselves from existence. As for that place, it's near the West coast, if you walk West, you'll find it, be careful though, won't you?" Mom said with care in her eyes.  
"Thank you!" I yelled, embracing her in a tight hug.

"Anything for my daughter" She returned the hug.

I crossed back across the ice cliff and made it to the three original dragons I made it here with. I had a smile on my face as I pointed West, I was determined to reach that spot.

The smacked against my face, causing me to make ice form over my eyes, my hair blew in the wind. I stared down at the sand, seeing less and less dragons as we flew West.

We were hovering over a large, black pit. It was really intimidating, actually. We landed in front of the pit, staring at the darkness below. I shivered, just looking at the pit chilled me to the bone. I tried making an ice bridge, only for it to shatter as soon as it was formed. I gulped, not knowing how to cross the pit, after all, it would pull a flying dragon down into it. The stone however, wanted to get to the island. I also wanted to get to the island. I took a deep breath, before stepping right off the cliff edge, but, to my surprise, I didn't fall to my death. That didn't mean that I was going to open my eyes though. I made it over after a timid two minutes of walking. As soon as I felt solid dirt and sand again though, I scrambled a few feet in front of me, before turning around and opening my eyes.  
"Yeah!" I yelled, pumping my fists into the air. I stood in that spot for a few seconds, recognizing the feat I just pulled off. I then turned around, and walked up the large, black scorch mark. I walked to the middle of the mark, and put the stone down in the middle of it. A large beam of light exploded from the spot, it shone of colors of fire and darkness, and the light didn't disappear until a minute after it appeared.  
"Ah, it feels good to be back, I did a good job impersonating your boyfriend, did I not?" A chilling voice asked, and as the smoke disappeared, a figure with black bird wings, a black cloak, black pants, boots, and white pinpricks for eyes stood. A ghoul was standing in front of me, not just any ghoul though, a skeleton ghoul, a destruction minded beast.

"Where's Crescent?!" I yelled.  
"Him? He's still in the void, you awoke the wrong monster my pretty friend"

"Flattery will get you nowhere" I spat, taking the stone, and stood at the edge of the darkness. "You want this, don't you?" I asked, smirking.  
"Yeah, but you don't have the guts to drop it, that's your only hope" The skeleton smirked.  
"Who said anything about dropping it?" I smirked back, before jumping off the edge, and into the darkness. The hole was empty, void, darkness surrounded me on all sides.

Dark.

Darker.  
Darker still.  
Darker yet darker.

…

Black, void, empty of life…

…

I continued to fall, until a voice called out to me.

"Glacies! Do you trust me!?"  
"Crescent! I do trust you!" I yelled back.  
"Then let go of the stone!"  
"Why?!"  
"Didn't you just say you trusted me!?"  
"Yes!"  
"Then let go! Remember! You can't fail! There's no way to fail! You have friends with you!"

"You're right!" I yelled, letting go of the stone.

Jack-the warlock

We had defeated the Wyvern, only to feel a greater energy appear, and something more as well. HOPE, HONOR, FAITH, and TRUST.  
"Glacies…" I said out loud, running down the street.

Noctis

I was touring a pyramid when I felt a wave of energy appear, I HOPE Glacies is alright…

"Glacies…I'm here for you" I said, running out of the pyramid.

Crystal-Glacies' mother

Something with un-imaginable magical energy had just appeared in Phyrria, something couldn't be right.

"Glacies…" I muttered, running out of the house.

Crescent

I was floating in the void, no monster, human, or dragon was here. Just me, nothing else. Well…there were to others…

"I'll escape someday" Chara muttered.  
"If you would just let go of your HATE then maybe you would escape" I pointed out.  
"Yeah right, then how did HE escape?"  
"I don't know everything" I simply said. "But I do know something"  
"Hm?"

"Glacies needs all she can get" I pulled as much magical energy as I could, and reached out to Glacies.

Glacies

I could feel something else…another great magical energy approaching, before I was suddenly teleported to the surface.

Crescent

"You could tear apart your magical energy by doing that, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, and if I tear apart my magical energy…" I trailed off.  
"You could tear apart yourself, you'd be more than in non-existence, you'd be non-existent even to the void, a void, inside of the void"  
"Yeah…I like those odds, don't you?" I grinned, pulling out the rest of my magical energy I had left. Before I knew it, I was standing on sand, and has teleported Glacies out of the darkness of the pit. "Why hello, Ghoul, glad to see me?" I asked, grinning.

Glacies

"Why hello, Ghoul, glad to see me?" I heard Crescent ask, I turned around to see him, he had changed, but to me, that meant nothing.

Crescent/inner Crescent (most of this chapter will be from his P.O.V. now)

I had changed, magical energy was leaking out of me, but I had complete control over it…for now. Glowing, flaming purple eyes, flames that were purple were actually going out of them. I had flaming orange dragon wings, and flaming blades coming out from the left side of my left wrist, and from the right side of my right wrist.

"You think you can take me on?" I asked, grinning.  
"As if you need to ask" The ghoul replied, summoning a scythe, how typical. I started laughing.  
"Oh, you're so predictable, you ready to do this, Outer?" I asked.  
"As I'll ever be" normal Crescent replied from the necklace I was wearing. The necklace was a simple silver chain, with a golden circle that had an obsidian lock looking symbol on it. "I'm just glad that my inner monster isn't a ghoul" He laughed.  
"Well said, let's take down that ghoul" I grinned, forming the flaming blades into an 'X', right before jumping at the ghoul, just the jump sent sand and dirt flying everywhere, which made Glacies mad.  
"Ah! You two!" She yelled.

Both monsters had fought for two hours, all the way to sunset. Both not slowing down any time soon. Everything changed however, at twilight.

"It's time to end this" I said, eyes glowing, and their flames bigger than ever.

"I agree"

"Special attack?" I asked, grinning.  
"Special attack" The ghoul confirmed. "Scythe of death!" A scythe the size of a five-story building appeared.  
"X of fire!" I yelled, the blades on my wrists enlarge to the same size of the scythe. "Prepare to return to the void" I spat, slicing through the scythe and bringing the blades down on the ghoul. I grinned, right before collapsing on the ground and returning the lock.

"Crescent!" Glacies yelled, wrapping her arms around me.

"We did it…all of us" I grinned, before fainting. As he did however, three monsters arrived at the scene.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but, I couldn't find another way to right it, sooooo, yeah…Anyways, I hope you all have a great week, an uh…bye.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Well, here's another chapter, I'll be honest here…I don't know how much more Crescent can take without putting on a serious attitude. Well, anyways, I'll probably start arc two in this chapter, based off of what I can remember. Which…should be okay…alright, we'll just have to see. Also, OC submissions are still a thing, and feel free to review. Unless, it's something unnecessary, then don't do it. Cause' guess what? I can block users from my stories, I don't want to do it, but I might have to. That doesn't mean that you guests have any right to put unnecessary things in reviews either.**

Chapter 16: The Monster "classes"

Crescent, normal

When I woke up, I had been moved, I was no longer in the middle of the desert, rather, in a room in the sand wing palace. I could hear voices.  
"I'm telling you! He is not just fine! There's two of him?! How's the even possible!" I could hear Ion exclaim.  
"I'm telling you, Ion, I don't believe that Crescent is a human from your world turned into a dragon" Oh no, frost mom, oh boy…

"I have to agree, he does not have a human energy signal, it's even higher than a monster or a dragon, he has to be Z-class" I could hear a new voice say, one that felt familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"Aren't the Z-class extinct?" I heard Glacies ask.  
 **"Are they really?"** I heard a voice in my head say.

"Do you think I know?" I asked, getting out of the bed.  
"I think I heard a voice come from Crescent's room" Ion observed.  
"Really? Wouldn't you want to talk to your other side if you had an inner and outer form?" This voice was completely new. *sigh*

"Warlocks"

*sigh*

"Snow people" I could practically feel the tension radiating from the other side of the door.

*sigh*

"I love it when I meet interesting people" I said, walking out of the room, rubbing my head.

"When did your shirt get taken off?" Ion immediately asked, he knew I never, ever, **ever** took off my shirt, unless I was showering.

"My shirt? Oh gosh! Where's my shirt?!" I started panicking, frantically looking around, causing almost everyone to see my back.  
"What's that?" Glacies asked, poking something on my back. On my back was: some weird looking symbol. It was a triangle, with a "UM" Inside it, "W" on the left, and "V-D" on the right, with a "Z" on the bottom of the triangle.  
"No clue" I waved it off.  
"Why do you have a long scar across your chest?"  
"I don't know everything" I evaded the question.  
"Crescent…"  
"What?" I asked, stilling looking for my shirt.

"Where'd the scar come from?" I turned to see a demanding looking Glacies.  
"Don't know" I waved it off again.

"Just tell her, you can't avoid I question from that woman" Ion advised.  
"Alright, I got it when I climbed…when I climbed Mt. Ebott, which is why I knew of the stone…and the crack in the mountain" I hesitantly answered.

"I remember that day" Ion remarked.  
"Something came out of the mountain and slashed at you, it was dark, as if something inside me just…filled me with FEAR" Ion continued.  
"Yeah…it was painful too" I mumbled.  
"You passed out not more than two seconds after it happened, that's when all of this got weird, that's when something that glowed orange attacked the darkness, then going into you" Ion poked me in the chest.

"Where's my shirt?" I asked, annoyed. "Both me and other me don't like not having a shirt on…its weird"  
"Here" Ion through me a black T-shirt that read: I escaped the Void. I gave him a look that said: "Where did you even get this?"

"We need to give other you a name, or else this is going to get confusing" Glacies rolled her eyes.  
"I agree" I said.  
 **"So do I"** A voice came through the necklace, startling everything.  
"How about…Eclipse?" Ion offered.  
"I like it" I shrugged.  
 **"It has a nice ring to it"** The newly named Eclipse agreed.

"Alright, now…what are these 'monster classes'?" I asked.

"Monster classes," Glacies mother stepped forward. "contain information on the level of power that, that specific class has, ranging from A to Z"  
"Alright, where do we start?" I asked.

"A-class monsters, blobs, ogres, orcs, goblins, and floating eyes" The warlock named Jack started off. "These monsters have weak magical energy, as well as monster energy"

"C-class, specters, ghosts, zombies, and stone gazers (based off of Medusa)" Glacies mom paused before continuing. "Next in line after A-class, stronger monster energy, and moderate magical energy"  
"G-class, hydras, sirens, mermaids (trust me, there's a difference), and what you call the sasquatch" Jack continued "Stronger monster energy, strong magical energy"

"M-class, leviathan, titans, cyclops, and bone drakes (think of a skeletal dragon, with no arms)" Glacies mother glared at Jack. "Powerful monster energy, powerful magical energy, also known as the 'tank class'"  
"S-class, vampires, werewolves, snow people, warlocks, witches, and succubus's" Jack stated. "Even more powerful monster and magical energy"

"S-class ultra, skeletons, ghouls, and giant sand worms" Glacies mom stated in a matter of fact attitude. "Even greater monster and magical energy"

"And the Z-class?" I asked.  
"Z-class monsters, feared and respected above all monsters, being said to rival humans in emotions and traits, able to take on one thousand dragons. Monsters in this class include: Wraiths, volcano-dwellers, and ultra-monsters" Noctis stepped in.  
"Ultra-monsters and wraiths are just myth" Jack scoffed.  
"And volcano-dwellers are virtually non-existent"

"What's an ultra-monster?" I asked.

" **An ultra-monster is a monster who has reached the highest amount of monster and magical energy. I, am an ultra-monster, an ultra-vampire to be exact"** Eclipse took the lead.

"And a wraith?" I asked. Noctis walked over, and put a finger on my shoulder.  
"I'm touching one right now"

"Wait, wait, wait, he has high amounts of energy, that doesn't make him the king of monsters" Jack cut in.

"Excuse me, but what powers does a wraith have?" I asked.  
"Healing, life draining, invisibility, and the ability to remember across timeline, sustain themselves in the Void, and even travel dimensions/time lines" Noctis casually replied.  
"So, if I'm a Z-class monster, both of me, then we should've been able to beat the flip out of that ghoul?" I asked.  
"Normally, if you had mastered your powers, and if a certain ultra-monster had practiced their powers" Noctis replied once again, glaring at the necklace.

"You vampires know your stuff" Jack casually remarked.

"We are the keepers of ancient knowledge about magic" Noctis pointed out. "By the way, how did you escape the void?" Noctis asked.  
"I pulled out as much magical energy out of me as possible" I responded. "Someone named Chara told me that I'd rip my magic apart, causing me to rip my own self apart, causing nobody at all to remember me" I finished.  
"So…you said something about a king of monsters, what's that about?" I asked, confused.  
"Let's…save that for another day" Jack awkwardly rubbed his arm.  
"I think you should get some rest"  
"I'm fine" I waved it off.

" **No, you're not, trust me, I'm you, and I'm tired. We're sleeping"** Eclipse ordered, the necklace then lifted itself up, and pulled me back into my room.  
"Gah! How are you doing that?!" I exclaimed, being thrown by the necklace onto the bed.

" **Magic"** Eclipse responded. I sighed, accepting my fate to rest.

When I woke up, though not having opened my eyes, I could feel a could yet warm presence next to me. When I did open my eyes and turn my head, I saw a peaceful looking Glacies sitting in a chair, head on the bed, asleep. I would've laughed, but I didn't want to wake her. So, instead, I just simply smirked. It was almost as if she could feel me smirking, because she slowly came to (basically she woke up) and looked up.

"You're smirking, why are you smirking?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you feel asleep in a chair while watching me sleep" I grinned. Glacies shook her head as she smiled.

"So…what now?" Glacies asked.  
"Hm?" I asked.

"Well, do you return to your world, or…what?"  
"To be honest, I want to stay here, but at the same time I really, really, really want to see Rose again" I answered, rubbing the back of my head.

"Crescent…Rose wasn't there when I arrived, the first thing I did was run into your mom" Glacies answered. "I think she fell into the mountain" Glacies mumbled.

I sat on Jade mountain, watching as the students piled into it. Both Glacies and I were dragons again, which made things so much easier. Things were…somewhat normal. Glacies occasionally visited her family, each time turning back into a snow person before entering (though both of us don't know how it works). I visited a few times of course, just…not as often, for obvious reasons. In fact, Glacies was away right now, while I sat looking down at the students. Sunny had persuaded me to become a sort of "guide" around the school. I should probably be doing my job instead being a lazy-bones, eh? I sighed before hoping off my sitting spot and gliding down. I put a claw to my mouth and snuck up behind Fatespeaker, while she was freaking out a night wing student.  
"Boo!" I yelled, tapping her shoulder.  
"Gaaaaah!" Fatespeaker yelled.

"That's what you get for being over enthusiastic" I said, rolling my eyes. "You must be Moon, assume?" I asked, well, clarified.

"I am" She quietly responded.  
"Well, I'm Crescent, nice to meet you" I said, shaking her claws with my own. "Fatespeaker, you did give Moon the welcome scroll and map, correct?" I turned to Fatespeaker.  
"Uuuuuh" I rolled my eyes, taking two different scrolls.

"Here you go, the first one is the welcome scroll, the second is the map, your room is right there" I said, pointing at the map.

"Thank you" Moon replied.  
"No problem, I'm a guide, it's what I do" I responded. However, as I walked into the mountain, y'know, see if anyone needs help, I could already hear yelling.  
"Oh gosh" I mumbled walking towards the sound. A sky wing and a sea wing were having a yelling battle.

"What's going on?" I asked myself as I walked closer. The sky wing and sea wing obviously had, had an argument, I say had cause' Clay was already there. I stood in the shadows as I watched what happened, I could see Moon awkwardly standing beside her dorm. I still remember what Glory had asked of me: "Do watch and take care of Moonwatcher, will you? She's a little shy." Those were her exact words. This was going to be a long year, isn't it?

Oh yay, loud food place, just what everyone likes. I walked into the large room where all the prey was kept, the prey center as it had been named, and walked over to Clay.  
"Clay! This is madness!" I yelled over the noise.  
"Yeah! We probably shouldn't have let the animals all roam free!"

"Ya think?!" I yelled, covering my ears. _Why does is have to be so loud in here? Why did Clay let the animals roam free?_ I thought.

 _ **Ug, it's too looouud.**_ Eclipse complained in my mind. _**Can we please get out of this room?!**_

 _No, I'm hungry, which means you're hungry._ I thought back. When I got out of my thought conversation, Kinkajou was talking to Clay, and Moon was staring at me. I raised an eyebrow, but didn't think much of it.

 _ **I bet Moonwatcher can read minds.**_ Eclipse said spookily.

 _So, what is she can, that just makes her special._ I thought back. It couldn't have been five minutes before something else happened.

"Let go of that scavenger!" I heard an agitated voice yell. I turned around to see Moon clutching a human. I rolled my eyes before walking over there.

"No!" Moon yelled.  
"First, I'll break-" I had cut him off mid-sentence, appearing in front of him.

"What were you saying about breaking?" I asked, tapping my tail. He was about to say something before I turned around. "What's this all about again, Qibli?" I asked.  
"Winter's pet sc-human got out of its cage"  
"You mean you let go!"  
"Eh, either way, it got out" Qibli shrugged. I held out my claws to Moon, who in turn gave the human to me.  
"Hey, I bet this is pretty uncomfortable for you" I told the human, who looked at me with amazement. I smiled before turning into my human/monster form. "Here, let's have a little talk" I offered, walking over to one of the tables and climbing up on it.

"I can't believe he really did that" Winter said.

"Woah, Winter, impressed? Who are you?" Qibli asked sarcastically.

"Winter, humans aren't meant to be kept in cages, they're meant to be friends, not food, not pets" I informed.

"Are you human?" Winter asked.  
"To be honest, I don't know what I am anymore" I responded, walking out of the prey center.

The next morning, I was just wondering around when I saw Carnelian, Moon, and Kinkajou walking towards a room, I had nothing better to do, so I shrugged and followed the trio.

"Welcome!" Tsunami yelled.  
 **"Ow, that hurt my ears"** Eclipse groaned through the necklace, causing the students to jump.  
"What did we agree on?" Tsunami asked.

" **Not randomly scaring the students, especially when they don't know I exist"** Eclipse said, as if reciting from a book.  
"Better" Tsunami cheered up. "Now that Eclipse has decided to scare all of you, let-"  
"Me explain" I finished, tapping my tail on the rock.  
"But I'm the principal" Tsunami replied.

"And we're the ones who know the whole story" I replied, raising an eyebrow.  
"You didn't tell us everything?!"  
"Of course not, what's the fun in that? The only people who know the full story are Jack, Glacies, Glacies' mother, Ion, and Noctis, because they forced it out of me. I rolled my eyes. "I'm allowed to keep secrets, plus, the lot of you are about to hear the whole thing now" I grinned. "Shall we start?" I asked the necklace.  
 **"Yep"**

"Alright, this is going to be a long story" I closed my eyes, before opening them. "Let's begin"

 _"One day, there was a young human, this human and his friend, Ion, decided that they wanted a little adventure. So, they decided to go up the local mountain, Mt. Ebott. This mountain was notorious for being mysterious, said to house monsters, beings with magical power that surpasses humans and dragons. However, legend states, that there were exceptions to this, mages and animus dragons are these exceptions. Anyways, in the legend, seven human mages, each one with a different trait, trapped the monsters inside Mt. Ebott, then they put a magic barrier around the mountain. Anyways, the two human children climbed up the mountain, everything was fine going up, they even found a magic stone with the ability to bring back the dead, and later, a young woman found out it could bring people back from the void. However, as they went back down the mountain, they passed a large crack in the mountain. As they passed it, a black mist came out and struck the young boy named Crescent. It was almost about to pierce his chest, when an orange light came and saved him. However, this light had needed a place to go, a host if you will. While the boy named Crescent was unconscious, the light met with him in his unconscious state. The light had stated: 'Half of your magical energy is gone, in order to survive, you will need another half of equally balanced energy' The boy replied: 'I can't say I know what you're talking about, but if it means we both survive, then why don't you be the other half of my magical energy?' The light thought for a few seconds. 'I think that will work out for the both of us' The boy then asked: 'What's your name?' The light responded: 'It's been centuries since I last heard my named, I don't remember' The boy then replied: 'Oh, that's too bad…' Years passed, and the second boy had disappeared into another world, that boy's name was Ion. Another few years passed, and Crescent hadn't heard from the light since that day. However, he was suddenly thrown into this world, the world ruled by dragons. After helping the dragonets of destiny, he had his own adventure. One that nearly caused the death of him, he sacrificed himself, he asked a young woman named Glacies to go to Mt. Ebott, right before he disappeared. He was sent to the void, a place where you do and don't exist at the same time. Inside the void, previously, had been two skeletons. They both hated each other passionately. When Crescent learned that one was named G—t-r and the other one was a ghoul, the light came back. The appearance of the light, plus another factor, sent G—t-r back to his real world, along with the anomaly with him. Now, only four beings remained in the void. The ghoul, the light, Crescent, and a human named Chara, who might've been sent back to her own world as the two monsters with high magic exited the void. Then, the light and the ghoul fought, S-class ultra, against a Z-class monster, two in fact, forming one whole unique energy signal. The light and Crescent one, after much struggle. The light then returned, but not in the usual way, a necklace was formed, and Crescent and the newly named light, Eclipse, found themselves in a mountain explaining this very story to you all right now._ If you have something great, share it" I smiled, finishing my, no, our story. I smiled at the group.  
"Any questions?" I asked, spreading my arms. The room was silent for a few seconds.  
"Woah!" Kinkajou yelled.

"What are monster classes?" Qibli asked. Tsunami was pouting.

"Monster classes is the level of magical and monster energy that a monster has, for instance, A-class is the class with the weakest monster and magical energy" I answered.  
"What's the strongest class?" A sea wing asked.  
"Z-class" I responded.

"How many monsters are in Z-class?" The mud wing asked.  
"There are three" I responded.  
"What are the three monsters in Z-class?" Carnelian asked, narrowing her eyes.  
"Wraiths, volcano-dwellers, and ultra-monsters" I replied.  
"What are ultra-monsters?" Winter asked.  
 **"Ultra-monsters are monsters that have reached their highest amount of magical and monster energy, and surpass it. I, am an ultra-vampire, for instance"** Eclipse responded through the necklace.

"What's the most common Z-class monster?!" Kinkajou asked.  
"That's…hard to say, all of them are extremely rare, though…volcano-dwellers are probably the easiest to find, just hard to get to"

"Is there a volcano-dweller on the night wing's old island?" Winter scoffed.  
 **"There very well could be"** Eclipse responded.

"Any other questions?" I asked.  
"Actually, um…you made it sound like Mt. Ebott was very dangerous, what's so dangerous about it?" Moon asked.  
"No one except Ion and I has ever returned once they've climbed the mountain" I responded. _Rose…is that where you went?_ I thought. "Anyways, I think I'll just sit here and be quiet now, y'know, let Tsunami do her job" I grinned, sitting against the stone wall.

"Hmpf, thank you. Anyways, names, favorite things, and favorite color" I rolled my eyes, favorite color? Really? That's the most over rated question, next to: What do you want to be when you grow up?

"Winter"

"Qibli"

"Kinkajou!"

"Carnelian"

"Turtle"  
"Umber"

"Moon…"

"Alright, favorite thing? (gosh, I don't remember this…I'll just have to think hard and guess…)"

"Sitting in the cold and learning about sca-humans"  
"Sarcasm, learning, protecting Queen Thorn, and torturing Winter with my kindness"

"Color! Fruit! Friends! Learning!"

"Serving Queen Ruby and training"  
"Water, eating, and reading"

"Mud, eating, family, and friends"

"Reading and learning…"

"Uh-huh…favorite color?"

"White"

"Yellowish brown"

"Rainbow!"

"Red"  
"Turquoise"

"Brown"

"Silver or black…"

"Alright, Crescent! Eclipse!"  
"What?"

"You're doing this too"  
"Am not"

"Yep"

"Nope"

"Yes"

"Notta"

"Do it"  
"No thank you"

"Just do it!"

"Fiiiine" I grumbled. "My favorite thing to do is read, write, eat, and draw. My favorite color is stormy gray"  
 **"I prefer running, writing, and parkour. My favorite color is fire orange"** Eclipse stated.

"They're like total opposites" Qibli observed.  
"Eh" I shrugged.

"Let's go hunting" Tsunami suddenly said, taking off. "Come on!" She yelled, already up and flying in the air.

"Well, you heard her" I shrugged, taking off into the air, but not actually following Tsunami.  
"I'm watching you, night wing" Winter threatened before taking off.  
"You alright?" I asked, hanging from my tail.

"Gah!" Moon fell back.  
"Why am I not surprised?" Qibli asked.  
"Get you tails up here!" Tsunami yelled.  
"Fiiiiine!" I rolled my eyes, taking flight.

The hunt was relatively uneventful for me, I was just kind of watching, bored.  
 **"I sense something"** Eclipse perked up.

"What do you sense?" I asked.  
 **"Something trying to communicate with one of the students"** Eclipse replied.  
"Alright, let's get back into the mountain" I replied, diving down.

The next day was uneventful…so much so that I sat I the corner of the history cave, listening to Webs.  
"Any questions before we start?" Webs asked, bored. He got bombarded with questions, making me roll my eyes.

"When did the war between the three magical beings begin?" This made me perk my head up.

"Excuse me?" Webs asked, dumbfounded. I walked up to Webs and whispered something to him.  
"The war between humans, monsters, and dragons" I whispered. "It happened around the same time as the scorching"

"Oh" He mumbled.  
"I think that's a question more aimed for Noctis" I said, folding my arms as I walked over to the corner again.  
"Don't you know though?" A student asked.  
"I know some of it, but I still stand by what I said" I replied, sitting in the corner as Webs drilled on through the lecture.

The next class was herbs and stuff, not something I particularly liked.

Next, music, that one I skipped out on, one, I couldn't play an instrument to save my life, and two, I'm pretty much tone death.

"I'm baaaack~" I heard a voice sing. I raised an eyebrow and turned around, just to get knocked over by a tight hug.  
"Gah!" I cried out, surprised by the sudden attack. Glacies and I tumbled in front of the doorway to the music cave. "Oooow…" I groaned, my eyes turning to spirals.  
"A little overkill, don't ya think?" Noctis asked, pulling Glacies up.  
"Is he okay?" I heard a few dragonets whisper. I shook my head and stood up, leaning against the cave wall.  
"I agree with Noctis" I rubbed my head.  
"I didn't mean to knock you over" Glacies tried defending herself, making me roll my eyes.  
"Yeah, yeah" I said, gently hugging the snow dragon.  
"What's up Noctis?" I asked.  
"Nothin' much, just going to walk around, ya' know, in case yet another student has a question, each of the key monsters I had much so far had been able to speak with dragons, they just had to talk a little louder.

"I like this cave" I said, walking into the art cave.  
"You like to paint?"  
"Yep, I like art" I responded, taking a canvas.  
"What are you going to draw?"  
"No clue" I responded, thinking, before an image flashed in my head. "I got it" I grinned, though no one noticed the tear that slipped out from my eye, and land on the ground.

After about three hours of painting, in the corner so not even Glacies could see, I looked at my canvas.  
"What do you think?" I asked.

" **Why does she have a G-s—r blaster?"** Eclipse asked.  
"I don't know, I just had a flash of her using it in my head, I don't even know what kind of magic it is" I replied. "But it seems you do"

" **Of course, I do"** Eclipse replied.

"Of course you do" I rolled my eyes. In front of me was a painting of Rose, I'll give another description of her really quick, long, brown hair, light purple eyes, fair skin, brown jacket, gray long sleeve shirt, black light weight pants, gray socks, and black tennis shoes. The back ground of the painting was gray, like a lab, Rose had her left hand stretched out, and a large, one eyed, floating dragon skull was behind her, charging up a crimson colored laser, the one eye on the skull was red, glowing red, just as her eyes were glowing purple. I nodded in approval at the painting, at the bottom of it, a rose was painted.

" **You ready to show it? You've been painting in the corner for three hours"** I could feel Eclipse roll his eyes.  
"Three hours, my, it's been a long time" I replied.

"Are you finally done?" Glacies asked, Moon was behind her, interested.

"Yep" I replied. Walking around it, and turning it around.  
"Who is it?" Moon asked.  
"My sister, Rose" I responded.  
"Oh, so that's what she looks like" Glacies observed.  
"Naw" I sarcastically replied. Only to get lightly punched.  
"Hey! I never actually saw her, remember?" Glacies rolled her eyes, laughing.  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever" I rolled my eyes. Today was a good day, I think I'll just leave that painting in the corner…I had a feeling something was going to happen.

 **Well, that was interesting…I saw baby gators the other day…it was hard to see them…today was a be lazy day for me, because it's my birthday…I like it when I get be lazy days. Because, I get to write chapters! Yay! Anyways, I hope you guys liked the nearly ten page chapter, so yeah…I'll just uh…I'll just go now…bye! Also, I'll try to stop referencing Undertale…it's just really hard to when Crescent's sister is going to be the character for my Undertale story. I don't think I'll need to put this as a crossover however, I haven't directly really gone into it. Oh, and what do you guys think of monsters, like, my monsters in this story, not Undertale monsters. I'm about to go on a tangent, what's the appeal of anime? I've watched some anime, and I never understood why people like it so much, like, I watch one anime, that's it. To me, it's just another style of animation, if you like anime, can you please tell me why you like it? I'm not trying to be like mean, I'm just curious.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey…so…I don't really have anything to say, since I'm writing this like…thirty minutes after the previous chapter…I'm bored alright! Btw, reviews are always nice. I like constructive criticism, as well as just random stuff. Like: I LOVE (fill in character)! Even small stuff is nice, so…just don't be scared to review, I don't bite, unless it's unnecessary. Also, OC submissions for my next Woof story is up, see that chapter for details, just kidding, I'll put the requirements at the end of this chapter, cause' I'm so nice. Keep in mind it will be a modern AU Woof story, but it won't be the future for this story, as that wouldn't work. But, if you like the monsters I put in this story, I might make it so humans, dragons, and monsters are all at peace, for the most part, and of course they'll all be relatively the same height. Just let me know if you like that idea, if not, then I won't do it. Also, if you like the idea of just monsters and dragons, or just humans and dragons, you can also voice that opinion. If not, just say: "I think having just dragons in the AU Wof story would be a better idea" or something like that.**

Chapter seventeen: Stalactites, explosions, and mysterious mind invaders

I walked down to the prey center, whistling on my way there.  
"Hi Crescent! Hi Eclipse!"  
"Yellow'!" I yelled back to Kinkajou.

" **Morning'!"** Eclipse yelled through the necklace. **"Yak' know, I've been wondering, if we're connected to each other, couldn't I also come out of the necklace?"  
** "Most likely, you've just never voice wanting to come out" I responded, going back to whistling.  
 **"Have you been getting the feeling something's reading your thoughts, like, looking into them, trying to figure you out?"** Eclipse asked, making me stop and lean against a wall.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, like, not just pass by them, more like…observing them" I replied. "I put up a magical barrier, you?"  
 **"Firewall"** Eclipse responded.

"When did you put it up?"

" **A few seconds after I felt it, you?"** Eclipse asked.  
"A minute, I wanted to make sure I wasn't just paranoid" I paused. "Do you want to come out?" I asked.

" **That'd be nice"** Eclipse responded. I rubbed the lock with my thumb-claw and it came unlocked. Five seconds later, Eclipse came out.

Eclipse

"Ah, it feels nice to be out again" I rolled my shoulder joints, hearing pops. I looked pretty much the same as Crescent in his dragon form, just with orange, glowing eyes and flames patterns on my scales. Hard to believe I'm actually a vampire, guess that's what happens when you become and ultra-monster…

I walked into the prey center, only to notice something weird going on with the stalactite a female ice wing was sitting under. It started to fall, but it didn't get far, because I intercepted it with my flame blades, holding it up with my vampire strength.

"Could you please move? I can't hold this thing up all day" I sarcastically asked the female. "Actually, I probably could, but I don't want to" I grinned. The ice wing flew off the spot after giving a small, thankful nod. Wow, that's pretty good, considering she's an ice wing. I then gently flew down and sat the stalactite down.  
"Wow! Didn't know Crescent could do that!" I heard the loud Kinkajou exclaim.  
"That's because I'm not the Crescent you know, I'm actually Eclipse" I told the hyper active dragonet.

"You mean, you're Eclipse? So, where's Crescent then?"  
"In the world of the necklace" I bluntly responded.  
"What's that?"  
"I don't know everything" I responded. "So, what's on the activities list?" The day was very, very, very boring. So, boring in fact, that to pass the time, I just ran around the school the whole day.

Everything was going fairly well, I got to know Glacis some more, until before history started. I was following Moon, since I was bored, to the history cave, I was on a tangent about how the dragon tries of Phrygia forgot about a lot of history, a subject which Moon was certainly interested in.

"I mean, how could they forget about a war that went on for a whole century!? How hard is it to write down like, fifty pages of history, and put it in a bottle!? That's what we vampires did!" I exclaimed.  
"Eclipse?" Moon suddenly asked.  
"Ham?"  
"How long do vampires live?"  
"Centuries, if they're not killed first" I replied.  
"How long were you in Phrygia before you found Crescent?"  
"Ham…up until…1,754 years after the scorching" I replied. "I sort just went around, stuck in a sort of shadow zone"

"Do you know a dragon by the name of…Dark stalker?" Moon asked. I paused.  
"Yes"  
"Could you tell me about him when we get some free time? I was never familiar with the legends"  
"I'd love to! Finally, I get to use this long memory of mine!" I exclaimed turning and walking downwards towards the history cave.  
"So, you know the whole, true story?" Moon asked.  
"Yep, I even know Fathom's story as well, Clear sight's, all three of me', all three sides of the story" I confirmed.  
"Eclipse, how did you get stuck in the "shadow zone"?" Moon asked.

"I want to know that too" Crescent jumped in.  
"Something happened when I went to fix the magic stone in my monster village, a pulse of energy sent me to the dimension between dimensions when I tried mending the stone" I replied. Suddenly, I saw Moon cringing and holding her head.  
"What's wrong?" I asked, turning and seeing the rest of her winglet, I just shrugged and turned back to Moon. She whispered something to me.

" **Don't go into that room"** I told the rest of her winglet, eyes glowing orange, flames crawling out of them.  
"Why?" Carnelian asked.  
 **"Because I said so"** I replied, putting up a short-term barrier. I then ran into the room and put magic barriers around the two in the cave. Then something loud entered my ears, and I felt the stone tremble. The last thing I saw before flames wrapped around me was Moon's winglet taking her into a small side cave.

Crescent

I woke up quite nicely, Eclipse was just temporarily blinded by the smoke, considering I was in a bed of ice, it felt quite nice actually. I chuckled, knowing this must've been Glacis' doing.  
"You feel good? Cause' you're smiling" Glacis smirked.  
"Feels better than a cocoon of ice, that's for sure" I smirked back, getting out of the bed. "I'm more worried about Moon and the two students inside the cave" I frowned.

"Moon got a bad headache, and the two students are just a little shocked by what happened, you should learn to use magic barriers" Glacies scolded me on that last note.

"But I'm too lazy…" I grumbled.  
"Then get back to your job" Glacies smirked, she was a part time nurse, which by the way, put her in a higher position than me.  
"Hmpf, I'm just gonna let Eclipse back out" I grumbled.  
"You're just doing that cause' you're being lazy!"  
"You're right" I smirked, sliding my claw down the tiny lock, unlocking it.

Eclipse

I decided my first priority was to find Moon, that would get me somewhere, all she said was: That cave is about to blow up, don't tell anyone…but I still have night wing powers. I trusted the girl, Winter however…

"How'd you know about the cave?" Winter confronted me as I walked to the prey center.  
"Vampire senses" I lied, having a blank expression. Winter glared at me, before turning and walking into the prey center, head high. I snickered.

"Royal ice wings, so stuck up" I grinned, he had no idea that it looked so prideful and stupid. I swear, his snout was almost 90 degrees up in the air, which was what was making me so amused (I'm not trying to offend any royals here, just Winter, though I doubt anyone with a royal status is reading this. You never know though, it could happen). I walked into the prey center, eventually finding Moon, who was slightly shuffling around. I raised an eyebrow at Qibli.  
"This was your idea, wasn't it?" I asked.  
"You know, don't you?"  
"I might like to be in the necklace, doesn't mean I can't go out of it for like, an hour" I replied, watching as Moon searched around.

"What is she doing?" I asked.  
"Searching for the random voice inside her head" (if any of you are confused, Moon's question earlier was pure interest and curiosity) I shrugged and looked around.  
"Are you sure whoever it is, is a student?" I asked, looking around.  
"What do you mean?"  
"The other night wings don't have the powers Moon does, the whole tribe, because they weren't born under a moon" I replied. "Duh, every dragon knows that"

"…Noooo…"  
"THEY FORGOT ABOUT THAT HISTORY TOO!? UNBELIEVABLE! EVEN THE NIGHT WINGS?!" I exclaimed in pure disbelief.  
"Seems so, wait, you know then who would be able to read minds then!"

"Yeah…I have an idea" I replied.

"So, where are we going?" Qibli asked.  
"First, we're finding a secret place, as to not be heard" I replied.  
"Is it this serious?"  
"Yes, because sometimes legends…aren't fake" I said, walking to an exit out of the mountain.  
"Where are we going?"  
"Behind the waterfall in the kingdom of sky"

"How are we going to get there?" I grinned, snapping my claws. The three of us were then transported to the cave behind the waterfall.

"How'd you do that?!" Qibli exclaimed.  
"Using magic the right way, you can do a lot of things" I responded. "Now, Darkstalker" I said seriously. As I told the story, pictures appeared in the air.

"Quite a long time after the scorching, there was a dragon named Fathom, he was a sea wing prince, and was also an animus. His uncle, Albatross, taught him in the ways of magic, all the way until he snapped. He used to much magic, and went on a killing spree, killing a lot of dragons, even his sister. Fathom, defeated the killer, barely being able to heal his beloved friend. Fathom made a promise to his friend, Indigo, that he would never use his magic again, he only broke this promise once, mind you. He told Indigo to take the glory of defeating the crazy dragon, and regretfully, she did. The two weren't together all that much, until they heard of a young night wing, named Darkstalker, who had a minor sense of prophecy, mind reading, and was an animus, quite a dragon. Darkrstalker had a friend, Clearsight, who had an amazing sense of prophecy, and even learned of the monsters' existence, documenting the first volcano-dweller in centuries, on an island, close to Phyrria, that island? It's the old home of the night wings. Anyways, Fathom tried to teach Darkstalker in the ways of magic, and while Darkstalker had the right mindset, he did it in the wrong way. He even made a soul reader, measuring a dragon's evil in the soul, black sand for good, white for bad, since he hated his father passionately, and for good reasons, actually. However, we're not getting into that. Darkstalker made a scroll, he poured all of his magic into it, in order to convince his friends that he couldn't make the same mistake as Albatross. However, even if his soul was safe from his magic, it wasn't safe from his ambitions, he wanted to be a king, a king to rule over a tribe, which wasn't necessarily bad, but very ambitious. Skipping ahead a little bit, Darkstalker put magic on his father, making him tear out his tongue in front of the whole tribe, then made himself gut himself, very gruesome, but true. His father wasn't the best of dragons, but no being with life deserves that. Darkstalker put an enchantment on himself as well, his scales couldn't be penetrated. Fathom broke his promise to create a bracelet to put Darkstalker to sleep, even if their friend was in a very wrong mindset, they didn't want to kill him, no one has the heart to outright kill their own friend. He's been asleep, until the combination of the comet, and the battle between the ghoul and I happened, waking the sleeping titan up. However, he is without his scroll, and cannot move, but cannot die either, for he made himself immortal. Meanwhile, after Darkstalker was put to sleep, Fathom disappeared with Indigo, and Clearsight went on to explore the world, even finding the…never mind…anyways, that, is the tale of the three friends, plus Indigo" I sighed, reciting the whole tale (did any of you actually read all of that? I hope you at least skimmed over it, cause' I spent twenty/thirty minutes writing that). "And that's the whole story, told from all three perspectives" I looked at the duo.  
"Woah"  
"Wow…"

"So, let's get back to the mountain, I'm tired" I said, snapping my claws.

"I'm going to have to get used to that" Crescent said as we landed.

"Hmpf, it drains a lot of energy out of me, you better not" I rolled my eyes.

After the stalactite, and the explosion, I figured something had to be happening, it was just a matter of what. Either Scarlet was attacking the students, or a student was trying to get revenge. It had to be one of the two…or both…

I was currently trying to trace any magical signals, interestingly enough, there was quite a bit of magical energy over by the painting of Rose. Almost as if something was there, but couldn't be seen. That's when I felt it, a surge, a large surge of magical energy.  
"Z-class…" I mumbled, taking enough, flying through the tunnels.  
"Out of my way!" I yelled, flying out of the mountain, hovering in the sky, looking in the direction of the night wing's island.  
"Oh gosh…it's a volcano-dweller, Crescent better deal with this" I slid my claw up the lock instead of down it, locking myself back in.

Crescent

"What do you want me to do?!" I yelled at the necklace.  
 **"You're the wraith here, not me"** Eclipse replied.

"So?! You're also Z-class!"

" **Yeah, but I'm not a king, you are"**  
"I am?"  
 **"Duh, you're in the Nyx line, and you're a wraith, ergo, king of monsters"** Eclipse replied as if I should've known that, and to be honest, I really should've known that, but I didn't.  
"Alright, give me a few minutes"

"I have to go, deal with something really quick" I told the dragonets, plus Peril, and the Jade winglet, and Glacies. How many dragons like to follow me?  
"What is it?" Glacies asked.  
"One, just learned a volcano-dweller is waking up. Two, I have to go greet the monster, because apparently, I'm a king" I said, somewhat annoyed Eclipse didn't say this earlier.  
"You are?" Peril asked.  
"Yeah, Eclipse just told me, wish he had earlier" I mumbled.  
"Aren't queens in higher position though?" Peril asked.  
"Not in the monster world, queens and kings have the same status" I replied. "In the human world, however…kings tend to be more powerful, though if there is no male heir, they tend to accept queens fairly well" I informed the dragons, checking to make sure I didn't need anything. "Don't kings and queens normally have crowns?" Glacies asked.  
"Do I really need one?" I asked.

"I don't know, I'm not royalty"

" **Monsters don't need a crown to know who the reigning royalty is, they can sense the unique magic pattern, didn't you dragons sense anything weird the first time Crescent arrived in your world? Something off about him?"**  
"Yeah, actually, his honor"  
"His powers"

"His stupidity" Glacies offered, lightly punching me.  
"Yeah, yeah. Well, I really have to go now, don't know how that dweller will act after seeing monsters barely around" I said, waving as I took off towards the rainforest.

"Can't believe I'm actually a king, my life is already hectic. Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" I asked the necklace.

" **You never asked, plus, I couldn't find the right time to tell you"** Eclipse responded. I rolled my eyes, landing on a platform.  
"Crescent? Why are you here?" Glory asked.  
"Put simply, a Z-class monster is waking up, I'm the king of the monsters, need to deal with it on the night wing's old island" I quickly said, flying towards the tunnel.

I dove through the tunnel, suddenly entering into a lot of heat.

"Wow…that's one big monster" I remarked, looking up at the monster climbing out of the volcano. The monster climbing out of the volcano was just about the width of the entrance to the volcano, the length of the monster must've been at least the length of the island. The monster was mostly made of hardened magma, though there were a few cracks in the hardened magma, revealing lava held inside the monster by the magic of the monster. For the most part, the monster resembled a very large lizard.  
 **"Woah…they're bigger than I remember"** Eclipse said, the magic of the necklace attracting the attention of the Z-class monster that had climbed out of the volcano.

"Um…hi" I awkwardly waved. The monster than shrunk, turning more human like, turning around my height, as I had just turned back into my "human" form, as monsters called it. All monsters had a human form, for it could be a little more…convenient. The monster looked around 45, or so. Solid red hair, tanned skin, and fire themed clothes.  
"So, a certain ultra-vampire told me to come meet you, since uh…I don't know what I'm doing…"  
 **"You're really bad at this, don't you know how to be a king?"**

"No! You had like, so many years to tell me this!" I yelled at the necklace, gaining a smile from the dweller.  
"You look like you could use a little bit of assistance, my king"  
"I think I'd like that" I smiled, rubbing the back of my head. "Since SOMEONE is SOOOO helpful" I glared at the necklace.  
 **"I know, I'm awesome"** Eclipse replied.  
"Vampires" The dweller scoffed. "I am Ignis, ( Latin for fire, though I wanted to do something like, "fire wielder" or "fire master") Lord Nyx left me here for the next Nyx king or queen to find me"  
"Well, that was…very smart" I grinned.

"Everybody! Meet Ignis, my official uuuh…royal advisor" I dramatically threw my hands up, gesturing to Ignis.

"Nice to meet you!" The dragonets, Peril, Glacies, and a few other dragons in the room all said.  
"My king-er uh, Crescent, I don't want to be rude, but…why are you introducing me to dragons?"  
"Things have changed a lot, most dragons don't even know about the war, or that humans are quite strong, if they could actually call upon their traits"  
"Oh, I see"  
"I want to make peace between the three magical races again" I said.  
"First you're going to have to learn to be a king" Tsunami scoffed.  
"As much as I hate to admit it, Tsunami's right" Glory said.

"Well, how'd you learn?" I asked Glory.  
"I had Grandeur" Glory smirked.  
"Oh, right"  
"You're going to have to learn to be a king over hundreds of thousands of monsters on just this continent" Ignis pointed out.

"I'll have help" I said. "I've got you, Glacies, Noctis, Eclipse, everyone. I'm pretty sure some of the queens would be glad to help me, I know Glory and Grandeur will" I said confidently.  
"I'm glad you have so much faith in your friends, you'll need it" Ignis replied.

"Crescent!" I heard Moon yell.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"Winter's sister is going to kill Starflight!" My eyes widened, he was in the library. Something, was triggered inside me, a rush of magical energy to be exact. My eyes started glowing, I snapped my claws, and I teleported into the library. I quickly formed a magic barrier around Starlfight, just as the claws were about to hit him.  
 **"Stay away from my friend"** I said in a two-tone voice. I didn't notice, but the lock on my necklace, was half open, something that had never happened before. Icicle glared at me, unleashing a torrent of ice breathe. However, I easily put up a magic barrier. I grinned, before the lock calmed back down, locking again.

"Don't even try" I warned. "You wouldn't want to have a bad time" My eyes continued to glow.  
"What are you?!"  
"That's a need to know basis" I grinned, sending a pulse of magical energy at the ice wing, knocking her into the wall.  
"Icicle, don't do this" I heard Winter say.  
"Listen to your brother" I advised, leaning again a wall.  
"You always were the weak one! We have a chance to get Hailstorm back by killing this dragon! Kill him!"

"No, I won't kill an innocent dragon" Winter shook his head, walking out of the room.  
"There are other ways" I said, offering my claw. Icicle looked at, only to fly out of the leaf window, escaping. I sighed and turned to Starflight.  
"Are you alright?" I asked.  
"Ye-yeah, just…shocked" Starflight responded.

I sat on the edge of a part of the mountain, in the rain. Staring out at the wet landscape.

"What if I can't do this? I used to just be some anti-social weird kid with powers, now I know I'm a Z-class monster, a king, and I want to know where my sister is. To make matters worse, what if I ever leave this world? Who will keep the peace, rule over the monsters?" I rubbeb my forehead, stressed out.

"Everything will be okay" I heard a voice say, I turned and saw Glacies sit down next to me.

"I sure hope so"  
"I know so" Glacies grinned.  
"Well then, I guess I also know so" I grinned. What I just realized, is that when I arrived an Phyrria, I was seventeen, and now, I was eighteen and a half, something like that.  
"You know, ever since I first saw you, I knew I didn't want to freeze you, I never actually wanted to freeze anyone" Glacies said, smiling.  
"It's all part of my charm" I grinned. "But I know, I could see it in your eyes" I said, looking into the rain. "The funny thing is, I knew I was probably never going to return from that mission, but…once I saw you, I thought: maybe, just maybe I can return from this mission" I softly smiled.  
"I didn't want you to die, I really wanted to save you, but…not just because we were friends" Glacies frowned. I raised an eyebrow and grinned while she wasn't looking. After a few minutes, we both turned to each other and said at the same time:  
"I think I've fallen for you" I stared at her, smiling, while she blushed and stared back in surprise.

"How'd you know? You don't seem surprised" Glacies asked, still blushing.  
"Girl, I knew the second after I said that first pun" I grinned. I was about to say more, when I saw most of the Jade winglet take off into the rain. "What are they doing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Glacies and I decided to glide down after the group, following them.  
"Here we go again" Glacies grinned.  
"Here we go again" I confirmed.

I watched as Moon confessed her powers to Winter, telling him about everything. At first, he didn't take it so well, but he eventually warmed up.  
"What do you mean? You, help me, find Hailstorm?" Winter asked.  
"Yeah, I mean, we have to leave jade Mountain anyway, after the new prophecy"  
"What prophecy?" I asked, as Glacies and I walked out from behind the trees.  
 **"You don't know it?"** Eclipse asked.

"Don't tell me you do"  
 **"Of course I do"**

"I told you not to tell me" I frowned. Suddenly, Moon started speaking.

"Beware the darkness of dragons,

Beware the stalker of dreams,

Beware the talons of power and fire,

Beware the one is not what she seems.

Something is coming to shake the earth,

Something is coming to shake the ground.

Jade Mountain will fall beneath thunder and ice

Unless the lost city of night can be found"

" **Hm? That's only half of it"** Eclipse remarked.

" **Beware the HATE of darkness,**

 **Beware the power of RESART,**

 **Beware the fourth Z,**

 **Beware the King of mankind.**

 **Something is coming to change the earth,**

 **Something is coming to change the sea.  
The three magical races will fall, **

**Unless the king of monsters can save us all.**

"Well…that's certainly…interesting" Glacies remarked.  
"Uuuug, why can't prophecies ever leave me alone!?" I pouted.

 **Well, there you have it folks. What do you think? More to the original prophecy. Because, where's the fun in leaving Crescent alone? Also, who liked the confession, that Glacies and Crescent made? Eh? You knew it'd happen. Cresclies is here. Anyways, I'm out for now. Here's the OC requirements again.**

 **Dragon type (Hybrid, main series dragons, and maybe an obvious other dragon type that Tui did not include in her books):**

 **Attitude (humorous, adventurous, brave, etc.):**

 **Gender:**

 **Royal?:**

 **Siblings?:**

 **Hobbies?:**

 **Sports or gaming?:**

 **Do they like books, if so, what kind?:**

 **Last requirement, what kind of kingdom do they live in?:**

 **As you might be able to tell, this will be a modern universe for WoF, but I've already mentioned that. I'll give credit to whoever created the OC, and if you're a guest, I'll say:**

 **This OC belongs to a guest, thank you random guest!**

 **Something like that, anyways, I'm going to get going, soooo, bye!**


	19. Chapter 18

**I know, this chapter is VERY late, so…for those who read a different adventure than anticipated, I'll get a chapter out by LATEST Wednesday, soooo…Yeah…Anyways, fun fact! I'm writing this in a car right now, albeit a minivan. Um…let's just get into this chapter…**

 **Chapter nineteen: That's Rude, Not the Right Thing to do**

"Well, that was a lovely prophecy, but-" I said, only to be cut off by none other than Prince Winter.  
"You're not stopping me" Winter growled.

"Us!" Kinkajou yelled, turning her scales red.  
"That's not what I was going to say" I replied, irritated, tapping my tale on the dirt. "I was going to say: but, you're not leaving without me" I grinned.  
"And me?" Glacies asked, glaring at me.  
"Wouldn't want the _princess_ to get muddy, now wouldn't we?" I smirked.

"Why you!" Glacies screamed, lunging at me, to which I responded by side stepping to my right, resulting in Glacies landing in the mud.

"See? Princesses aren't meant to be outside in the rain" I grinned, helping the angry snow person up.  
"Crescent, I've been meaning to ask, are there other monsters than the ones you mentioned?" Qibli asked. I opened my mouth, just to be cut off by Glacies.

"Of course, he mentioned the most common monsters" Glacies smirked, placing a claw on my shoulder. I shrugged, smiling.  
"You all are NOT going with me" Winter put his foot down, so to speak.

"You aren't seriously going to the Kingdom of Ice, are you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Of course, I am" Winter replied, lifting his snout up. I laughed, holding my stomach, and all the while having doubled over.

After laughing for a few minutes, all the while receiving weird looks, I took a serious expression on again.  
"Icicle would be heading for Glory, to get on her good side" I gave Winter my opinion on the matter. "We should head there, not to mention, if there's an ice wing in that rainforest, without a night wing, rain wing, or me and Glacies, you'd be dead within the hour" I told Winter, shaking my head. "We go together" I said firmly.  
"What authority do you have over me?" Winter asked haughtily.

"I'm the King of Monster kind, does that count?" I responded with a sassy attitude. All the while, I raised an eyebrow. Winter then started to grumble, which had caused me to grin.

Skip ahead a few hours, we had just entered Queen Glory's rainforest. Normally, if we had an ice wing with us, we wouldn't have sort of problem, however, since there was a killer female ice wing in said rainforest (who happened to be Winter's sister; irony, right?), we couldn't be more careful. Since this was the case, we avoided any guards that might be about, for only being seven years old (dragon years are longer than human years), Glory ran _two_ tribes very well. Her bodyguard on the other hand…

"Moon, are you done talking with your mother?" I asked.  
"Yes" Moon replied, walking back over to our small group. Suddenly, a black blur appeared behind Winter. This black blur was Glory's bodyguard: Deathbringer.

"Deathbringer, he's a guest" I pried Deathbringer off of the angered ice wing, pinching the bridge of my snout.  
"Deathbringer! Why are you attacking my guests?!" Glory yelled, appearing out of the trees.  
"I'm defending my queen" Deathbringer casually responded.

"He never attacked anyone" Glacies pointed out.  
"I think you're biased" I also pointed out to the night wing. I walked over to Winter, helping him up, only to have Winter quickly recoil his claws.

"Whatever Deathbringer" Glory said, rolling her eyes. She then walked over to our group.

"I'm sorry for my bodyguard's rudeness" Glory apologized.  
"I'm sure _Prince_ Winter is completely fine" I waved it off, putting a barrier around Deathbringer.

"Am I correct?" I asked, smirking at the angry ice wing prince. "Anyways," I turned around to Glory. "We're here because we're looking for Icicle" I said.  
"Oh, I know, Turtle told Sunny, that was _very_ helpful. Hey Sunny, so…the rest of the Jade Winglet left to find Icicle, they're probably in the rainforest right now. Yes, very helpful" Glory replied, rolling her eyes as she replied.  
"Hey, at least Glacies and I are with them" I responded.  
"Mhm, Turtle failed to mention that" Glory informed me, turning to Kinkajou. "And you! You both left without permission! Do you know how worried that makes me?!" Glory yelled at the two.  
"They had permission from me" I offered.  
"Stay out of this!" Glory yelled.

"I'm sorry" Moon simply replied.  
"But we were trying to save you!" Kinkajou pouted.  
"I can protect myself" Glory replied.  
"Someday that pride is going to kill you!" I called to her, while looking for any clues.

"Be quiet!" Glory ordered.  
"Naw, I'm good" I replied, going over and talking to Ion who had just arrived at the scene.

"Have you seen anything unusual lately?" Glory asked, pinching the bridge of her snout.  
"Not really, though there was this weird sparkly stuff, and a few dead plants" The rain wing replied.

"I think he's talking about ice" Glacies observed.  
"What made you think that?" Ion asked as he walked over.  
"I don't know, maybe the sparkly stuff?" I asked back, as we flew to the spot.

"Couldn't be!" Ion replied in a fake, shocked, sarcastic voice.

"Definitely looks like ice" Glacies said, picking up one of the frozen plants.

"Really?" I sarcastically asked, very lightly punching Glacies in the shoulder.  
"Oh, shut up" Glacies replied, freezing me in ice. I frowned and used magic to break the ice, #barrier magic.

"That's rude, not the right thing to do" I frowned, warming myself up.

"Yeah, well, I knew you could get out of the ice" Glacies smiled innocently.  
"I swear, you're Deathbringer's twin" I remarked, shaking my head, grinning.

"Right, well, Crescent, Glacies, you're going to watch over those dragonets in the hatchery while I deal with this" Glory ordered.  
"Why?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just do as I say" Glory replied.

"I can assure you that this group of dragonets are very trustworthy" I told the guards at the entrance to the hatchery, frowning as they continued to be stubborn.  
"Crescent, that's an ice wing" The night wing replied.  
"And…?" I asked, trailing off.  
"Can we really trust him?" He asked.  
"If he makes any move against the dragonets, I will personally proceed to go full wraith on him, is that a good enough answer?" I asked, glaring at the guards.

"Fine" The night wing replied, letting us in.  
"Thank you" I replied, walking into the hatchery.

Loud noises, that's what was in this place, loud noises.  
"Why is it so loud in here?" Glacies whispered into my ear.  
"Dragonets" I murmured, putting on a smile for the dragonets.  
"New dragons!" One of the dragons exclaimed.  
"Oooh! Shiny!"  
"Pretty!"  
"Awesome!" I stood in awkwardness, trying to distance myself from the grabby claws.  
"Awe, is someone afraid of widdle children?" Glacies taunted, making me glare at her.  
"No, I'm just not very good with one-year-olds" I stood my ground, before an idea came to my head, making me grin.

"Hey, who wants to play a game?" I asked, grinning like no tomorrow.  
"YEAH!" All the dragonets exclaimed.  
"Alright, how about we play a game of hide and seek, now make sure to count to one thousand, to give us some time" I replied, smiling.  
"ALRIGHT!" All the dragonets exclaimed again.  
"Alright, let's go" I said, slipping through the branches and vines, like one of those spider web games, where you try not to touch the string.

"Is everyone here?" I asked, turning around, confirming my question. "Let's go then" I said, quickly crawling through the underbrush.

"Everybody get down!" I whisper yelled, motioning to continue forward. We crawled until we lost the guards. Then we flew over to the portal to the night wing island, where the ice was pointing to.

"Here we are" I said, carefully walking towards the old fortress.

"What are we doing in this awful, hot place?" Winter asked, disgusted.

"Because, your sister is here" I responded.

We walked around the ashes and heated rocks, passing Morrowseer, who was a statue of hardened ash, and made our way to a tunnel that wasn't destroyed, which had been part of the fortress. While the dragonets talked, I started to notice something crawling out of the tunnel, it was sort of creepy, like a scene from _The Ring._ I soon made the figure out to be Icicle.  
"Winter…" I said cautiously, calling Winter over. "I think I found your sister…" I looked at the ice wing crawling out of the cave.

"Icicle" Winter said, walking over to his sister. Something about this place didn't seem like the actual home of the night wings, I felt like I knew something, but I couldn't…remember anything. I knew I had gathered items to fight the dragon at the sea temple, but I couldn't remember any place I got the items, save for the kingdom of ice. I was so lost in thought, I didn't hear the sleep dart whistle past me and imbed itself into Icicle.  
"Icicle of the ice wings, you are under arrest for murder and attempted murder" Glory said with a stern expression, landing behind me. As Icicle fell asleep, Glory turned her attention to me.  
"May I ask, why you didn't do anything?" Glory asked, raising an eyebrow. I shook my head, right before responding.  
"Sorry, I was lost in thought, it seems I have some suppressed memories" I shook my head again, sighed, and walked back towards the tunnel.

On the way back to the healer's hut, I started thinking.

 _Why was I sent here? Why can't I remember anything? Where is Rose?! How will I be able to find her? How can I manage to rule all monsters? How do I manage my feelings with Glacies? How…how will I manage to convince all my friends, and Glacies, that I have to leave this continent…this world?_

I sighed and continued to the healer's hut, listening in on Moon and Winter's conversation. It was very touching actually, and yet, it reminded me of a day.

 _Flashback_

 _"Crescent?"_

" _What is it Rose?"  
"Why did you go to that mountain?" _

"…"

" _Why?"_

" _I wanted…an adventure…and to…to find out who I am" I looked away, my eyes dampening._

" _To find out…who you are?"_

" _I just…feel as if…I…don't belong here" I rubbed my arm._

After finding Deathbringer, we went to go and find the Talons of Peace, who by the way, weren't very easy to find. Winter flew up, gleaming in the sunlight, trying to attract the Talons' attention, which, by the looks of things, did the trick. However, the Talons were not what I was worried about, it was the human outpost under the cliff. Which, had a huge, flaming spear pointed at Moon, Qibli, and Kinkajou.

"Everyone move!" Winter yelled, right before I quickly put up a magical barrier. The spear was splintered into bits.  
 **"Be more careful next time"** Eclipse scolded.

"Sorry about that" Moon mumbled.

"It's okay, Eclipse is confusing sometimes, he was just trying to tell you to be careful" I replied. However, the moment was short lived when something jumped out of the water, lunging for my throat.

The threat, a very wimpy sea wing, wasn't a threat for long, as a pulse of black energy wrapped around me, knocking the sea wing into the air, and he landed about fifteen yards away. He hit a tree, very hard I might add, groaning.  
"What was that?!" The sea wing exclaimed.  
"What was that?! Why did you try to kill me?!" I yelled at the young dragon.

"Don't move a muscle, or you'll be frozen where you stand" Glacies warned, the area started the get cold, and the grass around her was starting to freeze.

"Squid! What did I say?!" I heard a familiar voice yell.  
"Not to move from our position…" Squid meekly replied.  
"Correct, and what did you do?" Riptide, the familiar voice, asked.  
"Move from our position" Squid grumbled. "But I was being stealthy! I'm really good at it!" Squid complained.  
"That you are" I grumbled, glaring at the dragon.

"Note: never, ever, EVER sneak up on Crescent" Kinkajou whispered to Moon.

"We saw your signal, what is it you want?" Riptide asked.  
"We came to see if any of your sky wings recognized a mountain, by the way, Tsunami whispers your name in her sleep, and Deathbringer sent us" I replied, giving Riptide a wink, his face slightly flushing about the whole, whispering news.

"Ah, well, we don't have many sky wings left, but I'll send for the closest to us" Riptide responded, giving one of the dragons with him a signal, who flew off in the direction they came from.  
"Who are you?" Winter suddenly asked the ice wing.  
"Cirrus the ice wing" Cirrus, the ice wing, replied.  
"Couldn't tell that last part" I sarcastically remarked, rolling my eyes.  
"Watch it" Cirrus growled.  
"You watch it" I responded bluntly, Cirrus, apparently was not expecting a response, because he whipped his head in my direction. I bobbed my head left and right slightly, giving Cirrus a smirk.  
"Oh look, here come the sky wings" I grinned, as I glared at Cirrus.

"What do you want?" The older sky wing growled at us.  
"Just wondering if you've seen this mountain before" Moon politely responded, laying the drawing of the mountain on a rock. I still felt as if I had some locked away memories. I pulled Glacies aside.  
"Glacies, can I ask you something?" I asked.  
"Yeah, what is it?" She asked, tilting her head.  
"Have you, have you forgotten anything from our journey? Like collecting the items?" I asked.  
"No, why?" She asked with concern in her voice.  
"Because I have, Glacies, I think I have some suppressed memories" I replied seriously.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"I'm forgetting things, now the only weapon I remember gathering is the one in the ice kingdom, I'm forgetting who I met in the Void, I feel as if I should now where the lost city of night is, Glacies, I'm forgetting what happened THAT night on Mt. Ebott" I shook her shoulders lightly, staring into her icy blue eyes.  
"…" Glacies just stared back in shock.  
"Glacies, it may be a rare occasion, but I'm scared" I admitted.

We were currently flying with the young sky wing, Pyrite (she had a weird aura), towards what we thought was the mountain. I was still slightly unnerved that she was loyal to Scarlet. I pulled myself together as we slept that night. I sat on top of a boulder, surveying the landscape.  
"Even though I walk through the valley in the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil, when the wolves come around, on my darkest days, when I lose faith, hope, and honor, I just need you. When you pull me closer, I come to life" I smiled at the now sleeping Glacies. I had officially pulled myself together, I was starting to remember, even if it was slightly, I just had to stay DETERMINED, for Glacies, for my friends, and most of all: Rose. I owed it to Ch-a and G—t-r.

In the morning, we flew for who knows how long, until Pyrite thought she saw something in the distance, I sure could feel something.  
"Really?" After looking mostly dead, Winter sped forward, zooming to the mountain while Moon and Kinkajou raced towards it. I smiled as I watched their antics, though my smile wouldn't last long.

We landed in front of the wicked looking mountain, I had the feeling something was off here. Suddenly, a pitch-black dragon starting walking towards our group, and he was walking towards Kinkajou. My eyes widened and I shot towards Kinkajou, my monster energy flared to life, white flames decorated my scales, and my eyes started glowing white, a gray aura surrounded me. I barely reached the young rain wing in time, and a white barrier formed in front of me, as the claws came down.  
"Back down" I ordered.  
"Who are you to boss me around?" The dragon asked.  
"I'm not, but if you don't back down…" I trailed off, grinning. "Then you're going to have a bad time" I smirked, forcing the barrier back, along with the night wing. The dragon's eyes widened, and he pulled out, trying to write on a piece of parchment.  
"No magic is going to save you" I informed the dragon, as I forced my magical energy out, burning the paper just by looking at it, though it was only a small piece. I formed a laser in my claws and shot it at the dragon, who was knocked back into some rock in front of the mountain.  
"Tell us where, **Prince Hailstorm is"** We ordered in a two-tone voice.

"No!" The dragon yelled, fire flames at me, only to make me walk right through them.  
"Pathetic, just like you" I spat, my words doing more damage than my attacks.  
"What?!" The dragon roared.  
"Attacking a young dragonet like that out of vengeance, pathetic" I growled, shooting two lasers at the dragon, only one of which he dodged.  
"I don't want to cause serious harm to you, but if you don't stop, or tell us where Hailstorm is, I'll be forced to" I warned the dragon.  
"The Prince may be closer to you than you think" The dragon growled, disappearing.

"Cryptic and vague, but not completely useless" I said, going back to normal.

" **Let me out"** Eclipse suddenly said. I shrugged and slid a claw down the lock engraved in the necklace.

Eclipse

I walked over to Pyrite, glaring at her.  
"Let me see your necklace" I ordered, holding out my claw.  
"What?! No!" She yelled, holding it close.  
"Fine then" I responded, lifting it up (using magic of course, since I have WAY more control over it than someone I know) and over her head. As soon as the necklace left her neck, she wasn't a she anymore, but rather a he, and ice wing to be exact.  
"Prince Hailstorm" I greeted.  
"What? What happened? WHY AM I AN ICE WING?!" Hailstorm yelled. "AND A GUY?!"

"You've always been a guy" I replied, rolling my eyes. "Give him a day or so, his memories will be back by then" I told Winter, about ready to destroy the necklace.  
"Wait! I want to know what it was like" Winter said, holding out his claw. I shrugged and gave him the necklace. While he did whatever he wanted to do, I decided I didn't want to wait for the amnesiac ice wing to recover his memories, so instead I used my magical energy to speed up the process, it should only be a matter of minutes now.

"What did you do?" Moon asked, tilting her head.

"Memory recovering charm" I simply replied.  
 **"Very helpful"** Crescent sarcastically remarked.

"So, you're going to return with Hailstorm, who is still foggy, to the ice kingdom, and then be trialed?" I asked, raising a scaly eyebrow.

"Yes" Winter confirmed.  
"Yeah…so, I have to go there anyway…something about Crescent remembering something…soooo, I'll just go with you until we reach the great wall of ice" I said.

"Ha! You're going to go to the ice wing kingdom, then leave without the two dragons who know their way around the kingdom of ice? Yeah, no way, I'm coming with" Glacies smirked, pulling off an amused face.

"No way" I replied.  
"You'll freeze to death before you make a third into the kingdom of ice" Glacies informed me.

"I'll manage" I replied stubbornly.

"No, you will not!" Glaces yelled. "You are a fool! You're blind! You will die if you go out there!" Glacies yelled at me. The reality finally hit, I would die, no…we would die out there.  
"Fine, you can come along" I mumbled. With that, we flew off to the kingdom of ice.  
"WE'LL WAIT A WEEK FOR YOU IN SERENITY!" Moon yelled, watching us fly off.

"So, you're not going to follow us?" Winter asked.  
"For the umpteenth time, we're not following you" I replied, rolling my eyes. I stared up at the ice wall.

"Where are we even going?!" Glacies over the snowstorm.  
"We are going, **to free Foeslayer"** Crescent and I replied.

"Not that I'm against freeing random dragons, but why are we freeing her?" Glacies asked, while we found a cave of ice which we camped out in.  
"She should be helpful in finding the Kingdom of Night" I responded.  
"Alright, what's up with you?" Glacies asked.  
"Hm? I don't know what you mean" I responded, Glacies slid a little closer.  
"What are hiding from me?" Glacies asked.

"Nothing you should be concerned of" She slid closer.  
"So, you are hiding something" Glacies smirked.  
"It shouldn't concern you" She was right next to me.

"Oh, but it does" Glacies smirked.  
"Why do you need to know?" I asked.  
"Because, you BOTH need to tell me when you're hiding something?"  
"Why is that?" I asked, slightly blushing.  
"Because, oh Soul of Honor, you're both my boyfriend" Glacies was now right in front of me, no, us. I gulped and looked for a way out of this.  
"Look! It's Winter and Hailstorm!" I yelled, pointing to the entrance of the cave.  
"Huh? Nobody's-" I scrambled down the slope of ice. "You little punk!" Glacies yelled while I slid down the slope of ice. "I'll get you!" Glacies yelled after me.

I don't know how it happened, but we found a cavern full of frozen dragons, and there was this one, this one bigger statue in the back of the room.

"That looks promising" I said. Glacies coughed from behind me.

"What is it?" I asked as I turned around, only for my air flow to be caught. Why did this happen? Well, you see, snout was covered by another snout, in a kiss (they didn't change into human form this time, as you might've guessed). I was blushing uncontrollably after Glacies pulled away.  
"Wha-what was that?" I asked, shocked, before I collapsed, fainting.

Crescent

"Hey, look, you actually made Eclipse embarrassed, who knew that could happen" I said with an amused expression. Glacies giggled, pulling me into the same fate Eclipse "suffered" from a few hours ago.

"Alright, let's do this" I grinned, I grabbed one of the half-frozen spears on the ground, and plunged it straight into the statue.

"Gah! Crescent! Was that really the right thing to do!?" Glacies yelled.

"Yes" I answered, watching as the night wing unfroze, and the wound healed up.

"This is new" The female night wing remarked.  
"It is indeed, how would you like to be free?" I asked.  
"Impossible" Foeslayer bluntly remarked.  
"What about, some ice?" I asked, grinning. Glacies caught on and shot ice spikes at the four locks on the night wing.  
"Come on, let's get out of here" I said, flying out.

 **So, sorry for the late chapter, like, really late. Once again, OC submissions are still up. I don't have anything else to say, but, I will say something, my next wings of fire story should be up soon. Maybe, like, four or five chapters in this story.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Alright, I'm not dead, but I'll admit that it has been awhile since I've updated either of my stories. So, yeah. I've been busy on my forty-hour project, a book. Also, I have to write a fifteen-page short story for my final exam. Both of these have gotten me a little stressed and I've developed a small form of author's block. Also, the modern AU WOF story should come out a few days after I get out of school. Hopefully. Also, important note: Once this saga is over, I'll be doing sequels to my anthro pokemon fanfic (don't worry, it's clean and quite humorous), and my FNAF fanfic. I MIGHT do a sequel to this story as well, but I don't know. Also, OC submissions are still up, and feel free to review and comment. Just, if you want to criticize this story, please use** **constructive** **criticism. That's all, sorry for the wait.**

 **Chapter twenty: The Challenge**

As soon as I arrived in Possibility, where Moon and the gang were waiting for Winter, I saw Peril and Winter duking it out. I frowned and noticed Peril wasn't attempting to fight back, that was good at least. I rolled my eyes and created a barrier field around Winter and Peril, both of them got their own little "bubble". I forced the "bubbles" down to the ground at a mediocre speed and stared both of them down.  
"What was that about? We've only been in this place for like, five-minutes tops" I raised an eyebrow.  
"What it about?! What was it about?! Do you know how many dragons she's killed!" Winter yelled through the bubble.

"Shut it Winter, you should know how difficult it is to go through an odd family situation. Scarlet was her only motherly figure while she grew up, she was forced to fight, it was all she knew until the dragonets and I arrived" I scolded the ice wing. I made the bubbles disappear and I walked over to Peril. I offered her a claw, which she took.

After we both caught up on some things, Peril decided to have some alone time by a rock nearby. I watched as she flew off, if she didn't return by sunset, I'd go looking for her. For now, though, I guess I'll just go looking for Glacies. I walked around the town until I found a little place for healing dragons, it was like a small hospital. I opened the door and asked the dragon behind the desk if she had seen the odd group of dragons I was looking for.  
"They're probably relaxing by the small river, on this side of the bank most likely" The dragon bluntly replied.  
"Thank you" I gave a small bow and walked along the stream for a little while. It didn't take me long at all to find Glacies.  
"It's so hot here" I heard Glacies groan.  
"I can't say it's exactly my favorite either" I smirked as I walked under the stone bridge.  
"Well, look who's back?" Glacies smiled.  
"Couldn't be a certain dragon standing a few feet away, could it?" I grinned.  
"Of course, it is" Glacies lightly punched me in the shoulder.  
"Hey, I was wondering…" I trailed off. I looked at the crystal clear, gleaming water in front of us.  
"What is it?" Glacies asked as she tilted her head.  
"Where exactly are all the monsters? There has to be some villages here on Phyrria, but…this can't be all there is?" I finished my thought.  
"Well, most monsters probably moved to another mass of land" Glacies responded.  
"Now, I have a question for you" Glacies poked my shoulder, which caused me to turn my head.

"What's up with Mt. Ebott?" Glacies asked.  
"I honestly don't know, just that it's said that seven mages sealed monsters under the mountain" I replied, I shrugged after I did so. Glacies and I continued to talk until sunset, which was when I noticed Peril had not returned.  
"I'm going to go searching for Peril" I stood up and dusted myself off.  
"I'll go with you" Glacies offered.  
"I think I'll be fine, but thank you" I responded as I smiled. "I shouldn't be gone long, but if I'm gone for longer than an hour, feel free to come looking for me" I gave one last smile before I took off.

I landed in the field with the rock, I only saw some black marks on the rock, a few burnt patches of grass, and three pairs of claw marks on the ground. I frowned, something wasn't right here. I could feel traces of magic.

" **This can't be good"** Eclipse remarked.

"I agree, it looks like…" I looked around. "They flew towards the sky wing palace, whoever 'they' are" I took off towards the direction of the palace. Something was terribly wrong.

Rain threatened to halt my mission, but I continued through the rain, my mission to find my friend filled me with…HONOR. I felt my eyes glowing as I continued through the rain. I flew through the rain for another hour until the palace came into view. I didn't waste time and simply flew over the guards. I circled around the palace until I spotted a battle taking place on top of the palace. I dived towards the fight and landed between the two fighters.  
"Scarlet" I growled.

"You have no business interrupting this battle" Scarlet growled.  
"Actually, I do" I growled back.

"And what's that?" She shot back.  
"We both know only royalty can battle royalty, but we also know, that other rulers of the continent can challenge other rulers" I growled.  
"The line of the King of Scavengers is long dead, you can't get a Dragon Queen in time, so what are you going to do about this?" Scarlet devilishly grinned.  
"You forgot something else, the royal line of Monsters" I grinned as my eyes flared a dangerous purple. A portal suddenly appeared above in the sky, it pushed back the rain clouds around it and a flaring energy could be felt. Monsters both in human and monster form landed around the roof of the palace.  
"Queen Scarlet, as the King of all Monsters, I challenge you to a duel" I pointed my claw at Scarlet, as a different looking Queen Ruby stood shocked behind me.

"I accept" Scarlet simply said before unleashing a torrent of flames at me in my now human form. The fire phased through me while I stood my ground.

 _Noctis never mentioned anything about phasing through things…oh well._ I thought as I glared at Scarlet.  
"Let's get down to business" I grinned. I ran at the Queen and shot a black laser at her. The laser drained some energy, but Scarlet got out of it before it could do too much damage. I rolled under some more fire and shot another laser at the Queen, I was shoot these lasers with my hands, since I'm in human form.  
 **"Let me out, I wanna play too"** Elcipse mocked. I grinned and slid my thumb down the lock on the necklace. Energy flared as Eclipse showed his true nature. Water was quickly repelled and splashed those leaning to close in to watch the fight. The orange flame like light slowly died down, Eclipse stood grinning at Scarlet.

Eclipse

I shot forward and gave a quick punch to Scarlet's stomach area. The dragon was sent flying into a stone pillar. I grinned and jumped over a torrent of flames. I landed and rolled under another torrent of flames. I grinned and kicked Scarlet in the chin. She was sent upwards a few hundred feet into the air. She landed with a ***thud!*** and caused some cracks in the stone.

"I'll take care of the rest" Crescent informed me. I slid my thumb upwards from the bottom of the necklace.

Crescent

I took control again and sent one last large laser at Scarlet, I kept the laser on until the last drops of energy were drained. I stood triumphant in the middle of the fighting area on top of the roof.

"Get dunked on" I held my fist up in victory, my personal victory lasted a few seconds before yelling could be heard through the rain.  
"Crescent!" I turned and saw an angry snow woman behind me, that snow woman: Glacies. I nervously chuckled and twiddled my fingers.  
"Hi Glacies" I nervously said.  
"Don't 'hi' me! Is this where you've been!? I've been worried about you for the past two hours! Why are so many monsters here as well?" Glacies started off angry but soon fell to confused.  
"I don't know, but…uh, I'm going to just…uh, *cough cough* lead them all to the desert…" I awkwardly coughed again and created a giant portal that lead to the desert.

I stood on top of a rock that Glacies, Ignis, and I stood, in human form of course.  
"So, as you all know, dragons are the main rulers of the main continent of this world, and I plan to have peaceful relations between us and them, I wish for the three races of this continent to be equal, and safe. I know I can't create a perfect world, but I want to have a relatively peaceful and safe one. Villages will be set up in each of the areas on this continent, we already have one in the ice kingdom, I just want to know one thing: are you all going to back me up?" I gave my small speech and waited for an answer. Cheering erupted from the ten thousand monsters or so.

Throughout the week, villages were easily set up, Glacies was helping to set up villages by the ocean, on small islands, and one more in the ice kingdom by the other village. Ignis was helping with the sky kingdom, desert, and rainforest. I was helping over by Jade mountain and the marshes when I saw Turtle, one of the Jade winglet's members fly towards me. I changed into dragon form and met up with him.  
"What's wrong?" I bluntly asked, I recognized the look of terror on his face.  
"Darkstalker is back, and is in the school, and he seems nice but I don't trust him and I gave Qibli something to block his powers. The stick I'm holding makes me invisible to Darkstalker and he wants to meet you and I don't know what to do!" Turtle replied in a panicked and not exactly grammatically correct voice. I raised an eyebrow.  
"Well, It's good to be careful, but I think I'll go meet him. If he tries any magic on me, my monster and magical energy will shield me. If that doesn't work, I'll resort to the glowing eyes trick" I replied.

I flew up into the mountain and soon found the room Darkstalker was in, to which I found him giving out powers. I raised an eyebrow and rapped on the entrance to the cave. I gave a friendly smile as the dragons in the cave turned towards me.

"Howdy" I smiled. "I see you're giving out powers" I observed.  
"I am, by any chance, you would like any?" Darkkstalker asked.  
"Nah, I already got some of my own" I responded.  
"Do you have anything to say about this?" Moon whispered in my ear. I thought about this for a few seconds. I shook my head.  
"No, as long as they're taught how to use their powers, I think everything should be fine" I responded. "I mean, the two of us learned to use our powers mostly on our own" I then turned to Darkstalker.

"So, you wanted to meet with me?" I asked.

"I did, I wanted to talk about…how it is to be a king" Darkstalker replied after we got out of the mountain. This caused me to be a little bit on edge.  
"Being…a king?" I asked.

"Yes, queens have ruled Phyrria for so long, being a king yourself, I thought that it'd be nice to be the king of the night wings" Darkstalker answered my unsaid question.

"While, I cannot interfere with the dragon kingdom's way of ruling, but I can say two things: One, ruling is not as easy as you may think it is, even with your powers. Two, don't try to force being a ruler, bring that up with the council of the queens, and without that magic charm of yours" I left grinning.

I got back to building the village, a few days passed and we were almost done with the Jade Mountain village when Turtle came flying in again. He quickly told me that Darkstalker was flying to the kingdom of night, with all the night wings in tow.

"He didn't do what I told him" I frowned. Unbeknownst to me, my eyes were glowing purple. "Somebody's about to have a bad time"

I started flying with Turtle to the kingdom of night, however, this didn't last long. Because as soon as we got there, we had to take off after Anemone. We got to a small island where the young princess was.  
"Sis! We shouldn't fight each other!" Turtle was trying to knock some sense into his sister, but something was wrong. The way her eyes were glowing, it was too familiar.

"The ghoul…" I whispered. Traces of the ghoul must've lingered, and found the young princess. Wow, she must've had some pretty negative emotions. I pushed Turtle aside and summoned my monster energy. Sand started to scatter and fly into air. The water on the shore was being pushed back. The grass was being pushed down. An aura started to surround me as I walked up to the princess. I then started to drain the energy of the ghoul straight out of Anemone. I held the ball of swirling back energy in my talons. I then crushed it and a black pulse was sent out. However, as soon as I did so, my eyes stopped glowing and I fell to the sand. However, the sand soon turned to stone as I felt myself being teleported.

I leaned against a stone pillar and looked up to see Darkstalker sitting on a throne.  
"You didn't take my advice" I observed, purple flames leaking out of my eyes.  
"Your right, I didn't" Darkstalker simply replied.  
"You're about to have a bad time" I grimaced.  
"Not in your condition, I'm not" He pride fully smirked. I then looked to Anemone, who was shaking in fear.

"Maybe not, but maybe two animus dragons in here will escape because of me" I grinned. I created a magic barrier around Turtle and Anemone, both of them now hidden from Darkstalker, I then teleported them to wherever Qibli was at the moment. I grinned before collapsing on the floor.

When I woke up, I couldn't reach my magical energy, but I could feel it slowly regenerating itself. It'd be back in about a day. I shook my head and shakily stood up. After moving around for a few minutes, I felt like I was in a good state. I phased through the bars and started walking down the corridors. I stopped when I saw an old painting of a rose.

"I'm coming home, tell the world I'm coming home" I smiled and continued down the corridor.

I found myself flying over the desert after about two days. I felt stronger. I felt faster. I felt smarter. I had to take on Darkstalker one way or another. I raised an eyebrow as I passed over the scorpion den. I changed my direction and dived down towards it. I landed in front of a rich looking house and walked into it. I had to immediately dodge a knife that flew through the door I just opened. I rushed in and rolled. I blindly punched as I rose to my feet. I hit a dragon and knocked him or her out cold. I soon found myself with Qibli.

"Hey, how's it going" I smirked.  
"Aren't you supposed to be locked up by Darkstalker, don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're here" Qibli asked while we fought off dragon after dragon.

"He pushed down my magical energy for a while, but not my monster energy, or my powers" I smirked. "Who are we saving?" I asked.  
"Mother" Qibli replied.  
"Hm, I haven't noticed good things whenever something brings it up" I replied.  
"I don't trust her, but she's are only way out, we'll have Queen Thorn deal with her" Qibli whispered. I nodded and let a rope down for the dragon to grab it. I pulled Qibi's mother up while Qibli looked around to see if there were any more dragons around.

As soon as I had pulled Qibli's mother up, we made a break for it, well, by that I mean I teleported us to the sand wing palace. Qibli's mother was sent to the dungeons while Qibli and I got to work making more ear rings (that was when I called them "earrings"). I told Qibli to head to Jade mountain while I got the earrings to the ice wings. He agreed and I started to fly into the frigid cold again.

After learning how to "be" a wraith, the cold had become less cold and more lukewarm. I was extremely glad to not to be extremely cold as the spikes of ice phased through me. I safely got the earrings to the ice wings and cured them of whatever curse Darkstalker had put on them. I soon said goodbye and met up with Glacies. This was it, once we got to jade mountain, who knew what would happen.

 **Alright, so this was a shorter chapter, but I think next chapter, or the chapter after that will end this story. I'm sad to start to let go of this story, but, hey, that means that my next WOF story will come out sooner. You all know me though, Crescent will make an appearance here and there. He always does. He's helped Rain through some hard times, he supported Destin with an awesome energy bow, and he also helped Zeke for a short while. Again, sorry for the shorter chapter. OC submissions are still up, and feel free if you're a guest to submit an OC, I really don't mind. Just know that I won't be able to give you full credit for the OC since you're a guest. That brings me to something else, it's really easy to set up an account here. Of course, if you don't live by yourself, get your parent or guardian's permission first. One last thing, I know this is irrelevant, but, try to be optimistic all the time. I have a friend who is depressed at the moment, and I'm trying to help him through that. Just know that somebody out in the world cares for you, and if you can't think of anybody that cares for you, just know one thing: I care for you. I don't care about the wrong things you've done, because I believe that good can be found in any person. And with that, I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Well, here's the last canon chapter for this story…that's right!** **Canon** **chapters, here's how I'm thinking this story will go. I really like this story, and if you're reading this, you most likely do to. Now, here's my idea, I'm thinking of one chapter a week where something is based off of a theme. For instance, a hide and seek themed chapter. A truth or dare themed chapter. Something like that, heck I could do little AU chapters if you'd like. Let me know, I'd love to hear your thoughts. Anyways, let's get into this chapter.**

 **Chapter 20 (because last chapter was technically #19): Ice, Magic, and Goodbyes.**

I watched in slight panic as I was greeted by a war field of ice wings and night wings. I quickly activated my magic aura and formed one transparent dome around all the night wings, and one dome around the ice wings. I then teleported the night wings to the rainforest, and the ice wings back to the ice kingdom. I faltered in the air and crash landed on top of jade mountain, right beside the Jade winglet.

When I woke up, I had to hold my head in pain, because I had a searing headache. I shook the pain off and looked about, uh, maybe 20 yards to the right of me. I looked around and saw Kinkajou holding a piece of a scroll. I rushed over to the dragonet and took the scroll piece in my talons.  
"This is a part of Darkstalker's scroll, how does it still have traces of magic?" I pondered out loud as I looked at the scroll piece.  
"I don't know, but I thought we could use this to change Darkstalker to a better version of him!" Kinkajou exclaimed. Darkstalker was too busy arguing to hear us.  
"What did you have in mind?" I asked as I took the ink out of her claws.

"Make an alternate version of him! An innocent one!" Kinkajou instructed me. So, I carefully, but quickly, wrote down the instructions on the scroll piece.

"Now, we need something to put this in." I looked around, I didn't see anything in sight.

"What if we add something to it!" Kinkajou exclaimed.

"Like?" I pushed further into Kinkajou's suggestion.

"What if it activates and stays permanently once it touches his scales!" Kinkajou exclaimed. I nodded and added the extra instructions. I then ran over to Darkstalker, and for extra effect and humor points, flew up onto his snout, glared him down, and then showed him the paper.  
"Get good." I grinned before slamming the paper on his snout. I then jumped off and landed safely on the ground. I couldn't help but laugh when Darkstalker turned into a newly hatched dragonet.

"That. Is. Hilarious." I laughed and doubled over.  
"That's so cute!" Glacies eyes were gleaming and I swear I could see her pupils turn to hearts. After calming down, everything went smoothly for the next few years. Dragons and monsters were getting along very well, and we were working on getting the humans involved as well. Everything was going pretty good, Glacies and I eventually became engaged, but not quite married. Tsunami and Glory couldn't stop teasing the both of us whenever they got the chance to. In the end, almost everyone had gotten their own happy ending.

Almost everyone that is…

I stood staring out a tower by Jade Mountain in a monster and dragon village. I sighed and looked at the mountain looming above. I had a half happy ending. I had the best person in my life, but…I missed Rose. I missed going on adventures…I missed my family. Glacies was the only thing keeping dark thoughts from entering my mind. I had to find determination deep inside me to keep going. It felt like I didn't get a full happy ending in this world…

"What's wrong?" Glacies asked as she appeared behind me.  
"Everyone has their happy ending, I feel half empty, I miss my sister Glacies. But if I leave, I'll be leaving so much behind, my friends, my kingdom, you…I have half a happy ending Glacies, my determination is failing both Eclipse and I. We miss adventure, we miss our world, but at the same time, we don't want to leave. I'm torn Glacies, I feel broken." I replied, my head hung downwards as I looked at the ground below. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, if you need to leave, I understand that, just…come back, alright?" Glacies gave me a sad yet encouraging smile. I smiled back and looked at the sky.  
"I'm going to be sending out an announcement tomorrow, can you send out scrolls telling about an important message coming to the kingdom?" I asked.  
"I can do that, make sure you don't spend too much time up here." Glacies then walked down the stairs that led up to the tower.

The next day…

I stood on the same rock in the desert I once stood on that day when I addressed my kingdom, now I stood on it again.

"Monsters! Dragons! I have an important announcement! I will be taking my leave today, I don't know how long I'll be gone, or even if I'll ever return. However, I'm not going to leave this kingdom in ruins, my adviser Ignis, and my beloved Glacies will be your rulers until I return, if I return. Now, I know this will come as a shock to all of you, but I have to leave. I'm afraid, that until further notice, that now this is goodbye." A small tear escaped my left eye after I finished speaking. I then turned around and faced the desert behind me.  
"I wish you all the best of luck." I said before opening a portal, and stepping through it. Over the next year, I had found out about an evil surfacing to destroy this multiverse, my universe, my family, my friends. I couldn't let that happen. I went to different universes and observed those who caught my attention. I saw someone who died for their friends and save their world, and were sent to a void like place. I saw someone who united his family and saved his world. I saw someone who saved two planets from destruction. I saw someone who sacrificed themselves for the good of their world. I even saw my sister, go into a place of no return, and come back out. I gathered these individuals one by one, until we were all in the Void. From there, we would make our way to defeat this evil. But that's another story, for another time, isn't it?

It's funny, really. One day you can be a normal person, and the next you're the hero of a world. It's crazy how life works, isn't it?

 ***Shaky breaths* Well, I guess this is it…you'll have to find out what happens another time, eh? You don't have to read my other stories if you don't want to, as I'll provide character descriptions in my last story for this saga….but, it'd probably be a good idea…Well, that's it from me, I'll start working on my WoF modern AU story. Also, it could be that it takes place in a modern version of this world. If you want to see that happen, I can do that. After all, the Void is a place where both time and space don't exist. I'll see you all in a few days max, bye!**

 **You're still here?**

…

…

 **Well, I guess I'll have to give you a nice hint for my last story in this saga and where it will take place. Can you decode this?**

 **"** **" –A famous fantasy writer you should all know very well. This code is written in normal Wing Dings, and no, it's not going to be Undertale! Also, I don't know if I already told you guys this but, for my Undertale fanfic, I'm planning on either doing on canon Undertale (the normal game by Toby Fox) or Abysstale (I don't know who made Abysstale…). Let me guys know what you think, one last thing: the mail box at the end of the quote is a period. Now this is goodbye.**


	22. AU chapter one

***Yet another deep breath* Thank you guys for 1,042 views! I can't tell you guys how happy I am right now! I wanted to give you this special chapter I made up (still need input on the whole "mini chapters" thing!). But, before we get into that, I have a few announcements *throat clear*: One, I'm still in school and have one week left. Two, as you know, I'm working on a book that I'm going to be working on over the summer, I'm already at one hundred pages. This book includes monsters, dragons, humans, magic, and puns! The main character is named Eclipse (bet you can't guess how I came up with that name). This is going to be set in the ancient times of the world. This is going to be a fantasy, adventurous, slightly spiritual, humorous, and historical fiction book. This book is going to be for Teenagers and above, so, be warned. It doesn't include anything like cursing or 18+ things either. It's more of implications and some violence that will make this a Teen and above book. I'll release further information once I'm done with the book. Three, OC submissions are still up and I'm still working on that first chapter. Wait…I just realized, the eleventh book of WoF is coming out…pause! I'm officially making a sequel to this!  
Crescent: Pst, he hasn't even started on his Modern AU yet!  
Anyways, with those announcements, here's an AU chapter set in an alternate timeline of this world. **

**AU chapter one: I'm the laziest death ever…**

Crescent P.O.V.

For me, it was a pretty nice day. I didn't have to really work a lot today, after all, it wasn't my reaping day. That was Monday. I just got to pretty much sit around and do nothing all day. I've got to be the laziest reaper out there, the only reason I'm kept around by the others is because when it is my reaper day, I work my butt off. I mean, sometimes I'll reap somebody if I'm just passing by and I see their about to die a horrible death, then I just reap them to spare them from that death. After all, reaping is fairly painless. In fact, it is painless. Admittedly, I've never been to another world, I know there's the world ruled by dragons right next door, but like I said: I'm lazy.  
"Crescent!" I heard a female voice scream at me. I was so scared by the sudden appearance of the voice, I fell off the couch.  
"Ow…what is it Rose?" I asked after I had gotten up and rubbed my head.

"You have to stop being lazy! At least go visit some other world! I don't care! Do something other than being a lazy reaper that does almost nothing!" Rose yelled at me. I looked at her and sighed.  
"But why…" I asked. Rose then summoned her black scythe, and pointed it at me.  
"Get arse in another world, or I'll force you too." Rose threatened me with her reaping weapon, you see, not every reaper has the same type of weapon, I, for instance, have a sword instead of a scythe (use your imagination here on the weapons). I threw my hands up and stepped backwards into a portal, me being my lazy self, I chose the nearest world to go to, Pyrrhia (I just realized I've been misspelling it the whole time…). I hit the ground and looked around. I saw a few dragons flying about, it looked like they were the size as a human, or the other way around. I scratched my head and looked around some more at my surroundings, snow, ice, village, some girl stalking me. Wait, what? I turned and looked at the stalker. I tilted my head and slowly walked away.  
"You're not from here, are you?" The girl suddenly asked me. I chuckled and turned to face the ice themed girl.  
"Maybe, maybe not." I casually responded.  
"You couldn't have just said "yes" or "no"?" The girl deadpanned.  
"It's too much work to decide whether or not to tell you the truth, other than that I'm extremely lazy." I replied.  
"Who are you?" The girl asked.  
"I'm the man from the other world." I cryptically remarked, well, before I went into a laughing fit.  
"*sigh* Sorry, I love messing with people." I grinned. The girl just stood staring at me.  
"What's wrong? It's looks like you've seen a _ghost._ You look like you've seen _death_ itself." I remarked as the girl continued to star at my cloak that had appeared. It was a cloak that looked like it was made of darkness, and it waved slowly, defying gravity. The girl quickly disappeared into the snow.  
"Well, that was lovely." I remarked. I noticed a disturbance and teleported to the location. I stood right where the disturbance should be, but there was nothing, just dirt, a mountain, and an old city in ruins.  
"Something has been cheating death and time for a long time, I wonder where it is?" I asked myself out loud. I shrugged and sat on the spot until the ground beneath me started to shake. As I rose into the air, I caught a piece of paper.  
"Huh? This has traces of magic, very familiar to the dragon I'm currently sitting on." I remarked. Great, it wasn't even my reaping day and I had to do work.  
"I'm too lazy to reap someone today." I groaned.

"Get off my head!" The dragon roared.  
"Nah, I'm good." I replied. The dragon shook and shook his head, but I stayed still where I was. I was a master a balance. I groaned and lazily summoned my sword. I simply laid the sword down on the dragon's scales. I just lazily sat by and let the sword do its thing. Soon, the dragon just fell to the ground.

"Too lazy." I groaned. I didn't want to move.

"Um, Crescent?" I heard a voice ask. One of my fellow reapers was in front of me.  
"Hi Eclipse." I mumbled, I was still laying on the ground.  
"What are you doing?" Eclipse asked.  
"Being lazy, Rose forced me to visit another world." I replied.  
"If you're so lazy, how'd you reap one of the strongest dragons in this world?" Eclipse asked.  
"Because, he was bothering me, and I was too lazy to convince him out of being annoying." I bluntly responded.  
"I swear, you're lazier than Sans." Eclipse rolled his eyes.

"Of course, I'm lazier than him, I've had more practice at being lazy than he has." I remarked while I continued to stay on my spot on the ground.

"Huh, Sky Wing patrol, Scarlet's in charge, I'd move if I were you." Eclipse remarked.  
"Nah, too lazy." I replied.  
"Suit yourself." Eclipse told me before he teleported.

-Quick interruption, if you're confused, this is a different world, and timeline, so the timeline for this world is a little messed up. -

I let myself be captured by Scarlet, since I was too lazy to move.  
"What do we have here? A hooded human in a black cloak, what are you? Some assassin?" Scarlet mocked, that was one thing I hated, the mocking of reapers. However, I wanted to let my charade continue, plus I was too lazy. I stayed silent, and took a nap.

"I've never seen anything so lazy, this human won't last one minute in the arena." I heard a voice from the platform beside me.  
"Sometimes appearances can be deceiving." I replied. Which spooked whoever was beside me. I stood up and looked beside me, a muscular human, or monster in human form. I was too lazy to find out. To the right of me, some random sea wing. I yawned and looked at a fiery copper colored dragon approaching.  
"Hey." I greeted as the dragon landed on my platform.

"I feel like an _airhead_ up here." I grinned and shrugged. The young dragoness started to laugh at my joke.  
"Feeling a little _breezy_ right now." I remarked, which earned more laughs.

-The next day-

"How's it _hanging_?" I asked the dragoness from yesterday as I dangled from the platform by metal wiring.  
"I'm not sure that that's very safe." The dragoness remarked.  
"I'm not either, but I'm sure I'm not going to have to quit my job just from falling." I replied. The dragoness rolled her eyes and pulled me back up via the wiring.

I lazily stood in the middle of the sands in the arena, I was a little annoyed now, not because of the mocking, but rather because I was wanted to actually do something. I watched as a confident ice wing was flown into the arena.  
"This'll be easy." The ice wing remarked.  
"I agree." I grinned.  
"Claws up, teeth ready, fight!" A dragon yelled. I summoned my sword, rushed forward, and made a clean cut right away. Light flew into my sword after the cut. I made my sword disappear and lazily tilted my head up to Scarlet, and then the rain wing on the tree beside her.  
"Can I replace the rain wing? I'm feeling especially lazy today." I asked. The whole arena was dead silent.  
"What's wrong? You look like you've just met _death_." I asked, my grin was barely visible under my hood. I teleported myself back to my platform and decided to lay down.

I felt my aura being poked at. I lazily looked up and saw the dragoness who's name I never got.  
"Mornin'." I greeted.  
"It's the middle of the day." The dragoness replied.  
"Eh, same thing to me." I casually responded.

Eventually the dragonets came into play, they saved the world, Peril and I traveled with them, I lazily helped along the way. In the sea wing kingdom, I reaped Whirlpool, mainly because he was annoying. In the rain wing kingdom, I "played" hide and seek. In the night wing kingdom, I lazily kept Starflight from harm. In the sand wing kingdom, I reaped Blister and Burn, because Burn tried to kill me, and because Blister wasn't meant to have the eye of Onyx. Then, I left, but came back often. I was a little attached to a certain dragoness with fire scales.

 **Well, I hope you all like this small, AU chapter. I've never really done one of these before, so please let me know what you think. There's a thousand of you out there, I think a few of you can let me know how you feel. Same for OC submissions. Don't be afraid to speak your mind! I don't care if you want to tell me about your day, I really don't. I'll read almost any review with compassion. Except plain, criticism. I'll take constructive criticism, but not just plain jerk like comments. Well, now that that's settled, I'll start actually working on my modern AU story now, this story might have to take the back seat by the way.**


	23. Important!

**Sorry if you thought this was an actual chapter, but, I need to get this author's note out. In a few minutes, as of 11:20 AM US Central time, the first chapter for my WoF Modern AU will be up. It will be called Sick of It, and it also explains why it was so late coming out. Anyways, I'll see you guys, hopefully, tomorrow with another AU chapter!**


	24. AU chapter two

**Yeah, sorry for the late chapter. If you** _ **really**_ **want to know, check the ending author's note on my first chapter of Sick of It. Essentially, NYLT happened. Anyways, on with the chapter.**

 **AU Chapter Two: Five Nights of Fire**

Eclipse

Rain, rain, and more rain. That's what I get for doing this stupid job. Crescent was already waiting inside, he said something about metal dragons. I rolled my eyes as I walked into the restaurant. This place was both a babysitting place and a pizzeria. There was a total of seven animatronics at this place. Three of them babysat, while the other four served at the pizzeria portion of the building. I sighed and walked into the building. I didn't bother even looking at the stage. I'll be completely honest, the world is in ruin, we find these crazy places in order to find something to do. Crescent was talking on a radio, informing new people from Afton's station in space what they needed to do (this part came from a funny Destiny 2 ad I saw a while ago).

"I know you're new here, so let me catch you up. Everything you love about Earth is gone, coffee, T.V., carbs, songs, The Grand Canyon, ruined! Actually, that stayed pretty much the same. Say goodbye to parties, ketchup, and mustard! Say goodbye to late night texts and taco Thursdays, and if that wasn't enough, puppies. Are," Crescent then made a *poof* sound.

"Not the puppies!" A voice came across the radio.  
"I know, right! I mean, I'm more of a dragonet person, but still, who does that!? Anyways, everything but the last city is gone, and now a psycho named Michael is trying to take that too. So, it's time to bring out the big guns!" Silence came across the radio.  
"It's not a metaphor guys, go grab some big guns." I said over the radio. I took over Crescent's job.

"So, we're going to go down fighting with a bang. Do it for the gaming stores! Ramen shops! And most importantly-," I was cut off as a voice came across the radio.  
"For the puppies!" The voice shouted, footsteps could be heard.  
"Uh, follow that guy." I said. I rolled my eyes and turned off the radio. 12:00 AM had just struck.  
"Do you think these ones will be more violent than the last?" Crescent asked.  
"I don't know what you're talking about, they were _so nice_." I sarcastically remarked as I turned on the monitor. That was when I realized just how big this place was. It had to be the size of a decent sized factory.  
"This place is huge." I remarked while I looked at the tablet.  
"You didn't notice from the outside?" Crescent replied.  
"Maybe you didn't notice, but five minutes prior to this conversation, I was fighting a boss animatronic, something about being called Scarlet, whoever that is." I rolled my eyes.

"One, I didn't notice, two, you just off-lined one of the most brutal animatronics that Michael built.  
"Oh, that's interesting." I nonchalantly replied.

"One's gone." I remarked. A blue dragon from the pizza area was gone, and a black dragon was shifting around. I rolled my eyes and didn't bother with the doors.  
"Scatter?" Crescent questioned.  
"Scatter." I confirmed. Crescent and I then proceeded to bolt out of each door. We ran, and ran, and ran until Crescent and I were finally caught, and tied up to small party chairs.  
"Has this ever happened before?" I asked with a blank expression.  
"Not that I can remember, though one time you were nearlCrescent and I then proceeded to bolt out of each door. We ran, and ran, and ran until Crescent and I were finally caught, and tied up to small party chairs.  
"Has this ever happened before?" I asked with a blank expression.  
"Not that I can remember, though one time you were nearly impaled." Crescent replied, he proceeded to humorously raise an eyebrow.  
"How do we get out of this one?" I frowned.  
"We could try…talking…" Crescent offered.  
"Well, why don't you go first?" I suggested, seven dragons stood before us. There was a black one, a blue one, a multicolored one, a brown one, another, somehow braver looking black one, which stood right next to the multicolored one, a light orange colored one with light blue optics, and a small yellow one. I could see it in Crescent's eyes, he had seen a last, ice colored one in the back.  
"Crescent, no." I deadpanned.

"Hey, it's _ice_ to see you." Crescent called out. Then, the animatronic, somehow, giggled.

" _How, did that work?!"_ I internally screamed.  
"Heh, _snow_ problem!" The ice dragon exclaimed.  
 _"That's the first time I've seen any animatronic in one of these types of buildings talk, peacefully…"_ I narrowed my eyes.  
"Your turn!" Crescent yelled as he was carried off by the ice dragon, while the blue and brave looking black one chased after him.

" _Oh gosh, I'm never going to hear the end of this if Crescent catches wind of what I'm about to do…"_ I internally groaned. I took a deep breath and… ***FLIRT***

"Hey hot stuff, you look pretty sturdy over there." I internally groaned some more when the brown and multicolored one glitched out after so much laughter. The black one "fainted" and the yellow one ran away laughing. The orange one simply stood for a few seconds before storming off. I let out a large sigh and took out my pocket knife. I cut the rope and grabbed a sturdy, metal mop. I threw the door that led to wherever Crescent was. I knocked the black and blue dragons over the head.  
"C'mon, you and your girlfriend better get to the van, I'll get the keys." I sighed. The blue one let out an un-earthly screech while Crescent dragged her away. I simply grabbed the keys, and left the building.  
"I'm so proud…of myself right now." I sighed and got in the van.

 **I don't think there's much to say, this chapter was rushed and this was the first thing that came to my mind. I tried to capture Eclipse's attitude a lot in this AU chapter. Anyways, there's one thing to say, I won't be able to write starting the 8** **th** **and ending the 14** **th** **. I'll be going to Virginia and then to Boxwell. So, yeah, just prepare for that, bye!**


	25. Important! Surprise!

**I'm going to break it to you all, I can't do these little bonus chapters, especially not without suggestions/help from you all. If you all want me to continue these chapters (and make them a little longer, say, five pages on Microsoft Word?), then you all need to let me know you like them. I'll give you all two weeks or so to think about this. Until then however, I'm going to reward those of you who have stayed with this story all the way until now. I'm going to be doing some spoiler moments for the last story of this saga (remember when I talked about this?). There will be mostly funny moments I have planned, although, don't expect all of these moments to be in the story. These are more of…ideas. I also have no idea what world this will be set in. Feel free to leave suggestions on what fanfic you might want it to be. It can certainly be a fanfic world I've already tried, FNAF, WoF, etc. Although, if you are to leave a suggestion, I suggest you read one chapter from my other stories to get an idea of each main character (The only character you won't be able to get a solid idea of is Rose, since I haven't done her story yet…). Anyways, on with the characters, I'll be back with funny moments soon.**

 **Characters:**

 **Destin**

From the world of Scott Cawthon's FNAF, the video game universe, my second character to appear on my account. A member of the Afton family (in which in his universe, no murders happened). Destin is an American from the state of Tennessee, and has a description as followed. Destin is almost six feet tall, wears a Mario, one up mushroom hat, always wears some sort of red dry-fit hoodie shirt, black pants, and tennis shoes. The pants are light weight pants with orange and red flames crawling up them, his socks are black socks, and his tennis shoes are blue and white tennis shoes. Destin is also _half-animatronic_ , most of his human body remains, and the only animatronic parts visible are the metal dragon wings protruding from his shoulder blades, as well as a metal tail.

 **Rain**

Coming from the Pokémon company, comes Rain, the first ever character to appear on my account. Set somewhere in an alternate timeline of the video game universe. Rain is an anthropomorphic (that doesn't mean furry! Though I have nothing against furries, they actually inspire quite a few young artists, which I can always approve of!) shiny umbreon. Umbreon are Fox/cat like pokemon with normally a black fur and yellow circles occasionally appearing on their fur (you should look up a shiny umbreon btw). Being a shiny, meant that those yellow circles, become light blue, and their once yellow eyes turn red. Rain has some pretty awesome powers, consisting of not only normal pokemon moves, but the ability to call upon different weapons. Such as a dagger, sword, scythe, sniper rifle, bow, and a shield (I think that's everything…correct me if I'm wrong, if you want, I'll check before I do that last story in this saga).

 **Crescent**

Eclipse: You already know us, but, hey, let's get on with this.

Crescent/Eclipse, the third character to appear on my account. However, I've had Crescent planned for a while, even before Rain came along. Hints, why he shows up every now and then in places in this saga. Crescent, you know his powers, let's get to the juicy stuff, you ready? Crescent, and Eclipse, will be separated. Crescent finds a way to make Eclipse a separate "host". Using both magic and technology, Crescent gives Eclipse a new body, and by finding a special artifact (you might know what it is, if you've played Undertale) that looked like a red sphere, manages to give both of them all their energy back. Both being able to go their separate ways. Eclipse stays behind to help **Queen** Glacies of the monsters back in Pyrrhia ;) (yes, Cresclies is a thing, official, confirmed, whatever you want to call it, and yes, they did marry. Why I didn't include a marriage scene? Because I forgot…).

 **Zeke**

Zeke, a trainer from the Johto region, fourth character to appear, with an interesting past with the legendary pokemon: Giratina. Zeke is teleported from the pokemon world to the world of Transformer's Prime, yes, this one is a crossover. Zeke goes from a trainer with almost no experience in survival and pokemon fighting, to a master of pokemon battles, albeit against metal titans, with two legendary pokemon and a special Charizardite. Zeke's appearance is as followed, in his words: I have a black and gold hat, with a strand of black hair sticking out of my hat that I had on backwards. I have a black and gold shirt, black pants, blue eyes, black socks, and dusty gold colored shoes.

 **Calcite**

So far, the only OC I didn't create that is a main character, you can thank Lynxtheicewing for Calcite. Calcite, a sea wing/sand wing hybrid. Calcite is given a necklace from Crescent, and although she doesn't know it yet, the necklace is more special than she thinks, heck, I haven't even decided what it does yet! Calcite has the powers to control crystals, by making an offense or a defense out of them. Now, onto her actual appearance, she has gills on her neck and her scales are a dusty copper color, like wet sand, but she often tries to keep them as clean as she can. Kind of ironic, huh? Anyways, her eyes are a shining turquoise blue and she can see in the dark, by choice. She has two horns on her head that curve back and slightly down. She doesn't have a barbed tail, which she's kind of thankful for, since she doesn't have to worry about stabbing anyone with it. She does have a padded tail though, If she ever needed to fight, she wouldn't exactly have to worry about missing a barbed tail, if you know what I mean.

 **Rose**

The last main character in the Crescent Saga. Rose, Crescent's sister. Rose has slightly curled, long brown hair. Her eyes are a light purple and she wears casual gym like clothes. Rose, because of Gaster's crazy experiment when trying to heal her (can't give too much away…), can make use of skeleton magic, causing her SOUL to turn from green to white, but the SOUL didn't turn upside down. Skeleton powers consist of, teleportation, blue bones (gravity attack, forces the opponent to fall to the ground), normal white bones, Gaster blasters, and in Rose's case, she can make an even stronger Gaster blaster than Sans, and even Gaster himself. Oh, there's one last skeleton power…the power to lift people and objects, and send them flying with just a flick of a finger. In other words: telekinesis.

 **Well, those are the character's you can expect to see, also, there's a huge spoiler for Rose right there. I didn't know whether to put that in there or not, but I decided to do it anyway. Well, hopefully I'll see you guys soon, still working on that book. Hehe. Bye!**


	26. A Letter From a King

**"Hey people, Crescent here. No, not the one writing my story. Me, the REAL Crescent. So, it's uh, been a while, huh? Look, I'll get to the point. Destin, Rain, Zeke, me, Calcite, what do we all have in common? Magic. Magic, something, that I fear was taken away from us, we'd get our butts kicked in whatever fight that's gonna be going on. Rose, I'll find her, but eventually, if our magic gets taken away, I'll be the only one who can do anything about it. I'm asking this letter to be put in here because this is IMPORTANT. Whatever's out there, we'll take it down. SHE couldn't stop us, HE couldn't stop us, Unicrcon, Bloodlust, they couldn't stop us. Void won't be able to stop us. So, what do you say? I'll be going to mount Ebott, and I won't stop, I'll go right into that mountain and get Rose. I know things won't end up too well for me, so after Void, I'm going back to Glacies. Spend some quality time with her, catch up with friends, that sort of thing. I know I told everyone there'd be no going back, but I'm to make it so there is a way back, for everyone. Even if it costs me my life. Destin** **deserves** **Whirlpool, even if he doesn't think it. Rain and Light** **need** **each other, and I'm not taking Rain away from Outlet or Lucy either. Calcite and Shadow? It's their** **destiny** **to be together. Zeke needs to go back, to however he classifies home. Cybertron, his original planet, it doesn't matter, he should be** **home.** **So, this may be the last letter I write, who knows. Goodbye, Readers. You all matter, we all do, so, indulge me, won't you? Humor an old king, ok? I'll be back, 2019, I'll be with Rose. And then we'll all take down whatever threatens the multiverse then. I'll see you then, bye," You notice something on the paper, and decided to take a closer look. You gasp. Evidence of tears were on the letter, tear lines were everywhere, and the writing was a little off. This must've been just uploaded. You look behind you, you're determined to find a way in, Crescent shouldn't deserve this, but what could you do? You had no idea how to get in…unless…Yes, that's it. If you couldn't help directly, you'd help from your world. Time to get writing…**

 **Note from the author: This was mainly a letter portraying Crescent's character. However, it's also a call to write, so, get writing. It's one of the best feelings ever. I'll see you all, in 2019.**


	27. Update, Rose

**Just an update to those of you interested, I've published the first chapter to Rose's story, Fractures, an Undertale fanfic. Yep, Crescent's sister, Rose, is now entering the scene. She'll be the final hero here in this little saga/arc. First, however, she has a whole underground cavern to go through. Head on over if you're interested. To whom this may concern,**

 **-CrescentWrites.**


End file.
